


Lucidum [Fic translation]

by MAD_luci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory (Dream), Death Eaters, Detention, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fred Weasley (Dream), Gryffindor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mind Meld, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Not-so-friendly banter turns into friendly banter?, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions, Potions Accident, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Rivalry, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAD_luci/pseuds/MAD_luci
Summary: "An accident (it was not an accident!),a failed spell (the spell did definitely not fail!),an almost impossible situation (if you had talked to me earlier, this all would have been simple)and two lost souls (speak for yourself, Malfoy),that found each other and learned to love each other, until one soul snapped the other's neck (damned Drama queen)!"This is a commissioned translation of the lovely fic by Samyschreibt on Fanfiktion.de. You can find the original version in German here: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/d/5df29c6d000514ca39522314/Lucidum-Drarry-<3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 40
Kudos: 113





	1. The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The author gave me a little wiggle room for the translation so it won't be exactly word for word. If you have feedback on the translation, grammar or anything language related please do leave them in the comments but please refrain from leaving criticism on the plot as I have no rights to it.
> 
> The tags might evolve over time as I'm working chapter per chapter. I also don't have an update schedule, it all depends on how life's treating me ^^"
> 
> That all being said, enjoy my first fic translation!

It was a morning like any other after the restoration of Hogwarts. The students were sitting at their respective house tables talking about the weather, school related topics or the latest gossip. Draco tried to ignore the busy chatter to the best of his abilities. His friends were just as much part of the typical mornings at Hogwarts so they were not helping at all as they tried to involve him in their meaningless conversations. 

“If they don’t bring back Quidditch soon, Hogwarts will fall apart quicker than the rebuild,” said Gregory Goyle getting a grunt of protest from Pansy Parkinson in response.   
  
“They’re definitely bringing it back. They’ve been working on that Quidditch field since the start of the schoolyear,” commented Theodore Nott.   
  
“So that means it will be back by next year? And of course, this happens during our last year.” Draco almost made a snide remark over Goyle’s non-existent sincerity.   
  
Goyle was one of many Slytherins that had been – for a lack of a better word – forced by the Ministry to go back to Hogwarts for their finals. Most of them weren’t exactly looking forward to returning. And most of the other students shared that sentiment and decided to show their dissatisfaction through malicious comments or simple disregard. Draco was quite glad that him and his friends were more feared than hated which kept them out of a lot of trouble but they were still cautious to not wander around alone in case they were to run into a group of students that had lost loved ones in the war.   
  
“Draco would definitely have been the Seeker again!” Draco tilted his head hearing his name being dropped.   
  
“You would have, right? You’ve always been a great player!” Pansy said now looking at Draco.   
  
“Well, it is completely irrelevant now that we don’t have a team this year anyway!” hissed Theo before Draco could reply. Pansy looked miffed but didn’t comment any further.   
  
Draco tuned them out again and looked over to the Gryffindor table. Potter and Weasley were laughing annoyingly loud for a Monday morning because of something Granger had said. Draco rolled his eyes. He really could have done well without this reunion of old classmates.   
  
Draco left the table a bit earlier than his friends and made his way to the library to return a book just before their first class would begin. As long as everyone was still at breakfast in the Great Hall, he was safe to walk around alone in the castle. He stayed in the library waiting patiently for most of the students to be in their classrooms before he rushed to his Potions class. Tardiness was definitely not helping his reputation but as it was his strongest subject, he thought he could indulge in a little tardiness every now and then.   
  
Slughorn just commented on his arrival with a “Find yourself a partner and commence with the assignment.” Draco hurriedly looked around for an empty spot and was instantly filled with the desire to turn around and flee. Apparently, there was still one left. Next to Harry bloody Potter. Draco let his eyes search the room desperately hoping for another empty seat. But of course, there wasn’t one. This should not have come as a surprise to him with his luck lately. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he walked straight over to Potter’s table and stopped more confidently than he felt in front of it.   
  
Harry looked up and went still. “You are the only one without a partner so do not give me that look,” hissed Draco letting his bag fall next to him and eyed Harry warily. Harry shot a pleading look to his right where his best friends were discussing some ingredients. They didn’t notice the distress exuding of their friend from their left.   
  
Harry looked back to Draco. “Okay,” he said a bit too quietly.   
  
“Perfect. So, what are we making?” tried Draco to keep the conversation light.   
  
“Lucidum,” replied Harry and moved his open Potions book over to Draco so he could see it better.   
  
_When ingested, Lucidum heightens one’s clarity of consciousness and through training it can make neuropsychological functions such as perception, attention, sense of time and memory controllable._  
  
Draco looked back up at Harry. “Did you start already?”   
  
“Still getting all the ingredients,” replied Harry curtly. Draco nodded and made himself helpful by getting the rest of the ingredients ready. It was actually a quite easy potion to brew. The only difficulty was in adding and mixing in the ingredients with perfect timing.   
  
Harry wasn’t even half bad as Draco’s partner. He was smart enough to not get in Draco’s way and got all the necessary ingredients ready. The water was already boiling in the cauldron when they were done with the preparations.   
  
“Alright,” Draco rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. “You will give me the ingredients exactly when I tell you to, understood?”   
  
Harry frowned. “Why don’t you do that?”   
  
Instead of making a biting remark over Potter’s lacking Potions expertise, Draco bit his tongue and ignored Harry’s question.   
  
“We are starting with the belladonna essence, get ready, Potter.”   
  
Harry rolled his eyes annoyed and exchanged a meaningful look with Ron, working at the table next to them, who shook his head in sympathy. Draco noticing the exchange cleared his throat impatiently drawing Harry’s attention back to the task at hand and was surprised to see that Harry even got the ingredient ready then.   
  
Both wizards got ready to brew the potion back to being focused again. Draco counted every second and every stir just so he could get the timing perfectly right. He wasn’t going to put his Outstanding at risk by messing up such a simple potion.   
  
“The Jobberknoll feathers and dirigible plums at the same time in three… two… one!” Harry quickly grabbed the ingredients and threw them into the kettle as he was told.   
  
“The Flobberworm slime now!” Draco yelled before realizing it was at the other end of the table. Harry dove rather gracelessly across table almost knocking over the cauldron onto Draco.   
  
“Damn it, Potter!” Draco grunted while he steadied the wobbly cauldron. Harry poured in the Flobberworm slime with a quiet “Sorry” and straightened up again. Draco gave Harry a quick dumbfounded look but let go of the kettle then.   
  
“Done.”   
  
Harry eyed the greenish blubbering liquid in front of him. “Did it work?”   
  
As if summoned, Slughorn appeared at their table. “Well that doesn’t look half ba-,” Slughorn who just dipped the ladle into the brew stopped suddenly as he noticed the brew changing colour.   
  
“What in the-,” started Draco taken aback but Slughorn interrupted him.   
  
“Did you perhaps forget the gingerroot?”   
  
Draco shook his head as if paralyzed looking over the list of ingredients. “That is not on the list, professor!”   
  
“That is correct, Mr. Malfoy. That is why at the beginning of class I pointed out to add it at step three in the book. Unfortunate, really unfortunate.” And with that Slughorn left to check on the potions of the rest of the students.   
  
Draco’s fingertips started tingling and heat rushed to his face. He turned to Harry dangerously slow.   
  
“Were you planning on mentioning that to me at any point, Potter?” Draco growled while he desperately tried to control his anger. Harry scratched sheepishly the back of his head and shrugged.   
  
“Sorry… sort of forgot.”   
  
“FORGOT?” yelled Draco. He didn’t even bother to keep his voice down. “It is already bad enough having to work with you but then YOU GO AND FORGET TO TELL ME ABOUT A WHOLE INGREDIENT. DO NOT FUCK WITH ME, POTTER. YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DO-”   
  
“It’s not my fault that you were late!” Harry interrupted him also growing angry.   
  
More and more students started noticing the heated argument and as Slughorn noticed it too, he started making his way back over to them.   
  
“Do not dare to put this on me now! Just because you do not give a fuck about your academic performance, does not mean everyone else is like that!” hissed Draco pulling out his wand. Harry followed suit.   
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Malfoy!” said suddenly another voice. Draco looked over to the table next to them. Instantly, his eyes narrowed.   
  
“Shut up, Weasel.”   
  
“Boys, boys, boys. Please settle down,” Slughorn finally said but ended up being ignored by everyone involved.   
  
“Ron is right. This is nothing more than ridiculous!” Harry spoke up again.   
  
Draco grabbed the still hot kettle next to him without thinking twice and threw the brew inside it in Harry’s direction. But due to it being hot he quickly let go of it burning his hands and let out a quiet hiss of pain.   
  
He heard a gasp, a crash and suddenly a burning hot liquid hit his face making him stumble. Distantly he could hear Slughorn’s voice taking off points of both of their houses and reprimanding them for their behaviour.   
  
A few seconds later the burning pain on his face subsided. Draco thought he tasted something salty. Draco looked around not able to process what had happened. The cauldron which he had thrown over was lying somewhere between all the staring students, Harry just got up and cleaned his glasses of a purple-coloured liquid and Slughorn waved his wand over another cauldron. The liquid, which turned out to be the potion Draco and Harry had just brewed, flew over and landed blubbering into the cauldron.   
  
Slughorn eyed Harry first, then Draco. “Did you ingest any of that potion?” he asked sternly. Draco looked at Harry who looked back angrily.   
  
“I don’t know, sir, I was too busy getting burned,” growled Harry still staring down Draco. Draco broke the staring contest to look at Slughorn.   
  
“I do not believe so, professor, otherwise it would have illuminated Potter’s mind and he would have realized that this was his own fault!”   
  
“That’s enough! Detention for both of you! And now get out of my class!” Slughorn ended the show.

*

“You know how he can get. You shouldn’t have let him rile you up!” Hermione said decidedly leaving no room for discussion.   
  
Harry sighed annoyed. “He accused me of purposely sabotaging his work. I just defended myself!”   
  
Hermione just shook her head and murmured something that sounded awfully close to “childish”.   
  
“Forget about it, mate. Malfoy is just a bad omen, nothin' you can do about it,” Ron tried assuring Harry.   
  
The trio were now lounging in their common room. It was already evening but the events from the Potions class were still at the forefront of their minds. Seamus Finnigan had joined them as well. He was absent that morning due to a headache and was very interested in what had happened.   
  
“And he really threw a potion at you? Isn’t that sort of dangerous?”   
  
Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. But if it is dangerous then he is as fucked as I am!”   
  
Hermione sighed. “Maybe we should let the topic be. You will survive detention just fine and, in the future, you just won’t work with Malfoy again.”   
  
Seamus grinned knowingly. “Why don’t you want to talk about it? Were you hoping to go on a late-night stroll with Ron instead?” Ron gaped and stared baffled at Seamus.   
  
“I have no idea what you are trying to imply but I am going to bed now,” said Hermione pointedly getting up and went upstairs without uttering another word. Ron glared at Seamus before hurrying after his girlfriend. Harry watched them amusement dancing in his eyes but then decided too to get a good night of rest.

***

_Bare walls and a long corridor stretched out in front of Harry. He looked around in confusion. How in the hell did he get here? It was cold, the walls were dark and everything was just… frightening. He looked down at himself. Besides black clothes and surprisingly pale skin there was not much to see. The need to lift his hand to inspect his sickly skin grew, however something kept him from doing so._   
  
_Instead, he suddenly started moving. He simply walked down the corridor. A combination of anxiety and nervousness started spreading inside of him. He didn’t understand._   
  
_Why couldn’t he stop walking? His legs were moving like they had a mind of their own and his steps echoed too loudly off of the cold walls. He noticed a door not too far from him. His steps slowed and he felt another wave of anxiety wash over him. These were not his emotions._   
  
_Why would he be afraid? Or what of?_   
  
_He came to a halt in front of the dark door. His pale hand gripped the door handle and pushed it down in what felt like slow-motion. Harry’s curiosity joined the already present anxiety. Very slowly, way too slowly the door opened. Harry wanted to enter the room or at least get a peek inside but he did not move._   
  
_“Draco!” he heard dull voice addressing him. At last he could look into the room. There was a long table at which a dozen black cloaked figures were sat at._   
_At the end of the table though sat no other than Lord Voldemort. He opened his arms invitingly and seemed as if he was being welcomed. Harry felt himself shudder. Again, he was certain that those were not his own feelings. He must be dreaming. But why was he dreaming of Voldemort now again? The nightmares had just let up._   
  
_He was forced to notice how his dream-self moved and made its’ way to an empty chair between two figures. As he got closer, he recognized Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He thought he felt panic welling up in him._   
  
_“Sit, Draco. Your services are needed here,” Voldemort’s voice spoke in Harry’s mind. Without hesitation Harry sat down. Although not completely out of free will. He fought with himself however his body didn’t obey him. In a goblet in front of him he saw his distorted reflection. Blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin. Damn it. He was trapped in Draco’s body. But why? Dreams about Voldemort were not uncommon for Harry but being in Draco Malfoy’s body meanwhile had never happened before._   
  
_Abruptly the image of the Death Eaters and Voldemort got blurry in front of his eyes. Icy wind lashed at his face and he found himself riding a broom up over the familiar Quidditch field. In front of him was the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory who was looking around focused._   
  
_Harry almost laughed. The Gryffindor team was winning. Catching the golden snitch would just be the cherry on top. Nevertheless, Harry instantly noticed a golden shimmer next to one of the Hufflepuff goalposts._   
  
_Harry flew dead set on his broom straight to it. A bout of enthusiasm went up in him. He felt how Cedric followed him but got stopped by a bludger thanks to Fred Weasley. Harry grinned smugly without turning around and chased after the golden shimmer that was trying to escape him. He felt a surprising impatience in his stomach which almost distracted him. Harry quickly shook his head to rid himself of that strange feeling and before he knew it, he reached the golden snitch and grabbed it firmly._   
  
_Intoxicating cheering sounded from the towers and a whistle announced the end of the game. Harry flew over the heads of the spectators taking in the victory. He waved at Hermione between the other Gryffindors and then made his way down._   
  
_Just for a moment he threw a glance at the Slytherin tower noticing blonde hair and a green scarf. A feeling of shock like lightening shot through his whole body and it nearly knocked him off his broom. Harry furrowed his brows grabbing onto his broom and stilled in the air to take in Draco Malfoy a bit more closely._   
  
_The feeling of unease, distrust and confusion mixed with his joy and alleviation of winning the game. He blinked in confusion. Something wasn’t right here._   
  
_He looked around again. Cedric flew closer to him and congratulated him on the win. A bit further away the Gryffindor team was celebrating with their fans. Fred and George were performing a choreography on their brooms for which they earned even more cheering. Fred? But Fred had died. Cedric too… so why were they here on the Quidditch field as alive as ever?_   
  
_Suddenly everything fell into place for Harry. He was dreaming. He was dreaming of Quidditch._   
_The image around him grew blurry and darkness enveloped him._

***

Harry shot up in his bed. He looked around nervously and tried to sort through his thoughts. He was in the Gryffindor dorms. In the bed next to him was Ron snoring softly. The sun just went up bathing the room in warm, red tones. Harry confusedly rubbed his forehead. He had dreamed of playing Quidditch. That wasn’t really unusual. The dream before that was strange. He was stuck in Draco’s body and had dreamed of Voldemort. However, it was quickly clear to him that he was dreaming. He couldn’t control it but he was just as lucid as he was now. Very different from the Quidditch one. That that one was a dream was only clear to him at the end of it.   
  
“Fuck,” murmured Harry into the room. He got up and went to shower. The others would get up soon too and he needed to compose himself first. 

* 

“That is mad!” Ron replied after Harry had recounted the story of his dream at the breakfast table. Hermione furrowed her brows in concern and seemed to be thinking intensively about the meaning of all of this.   
  
“Well, it was a dream. Surely it isn’t that strange, right?” Harry asked uncertainly.   
  
“That is absolutely strange! I've never dreamed through someone else’s eyes. Let alone from that ferret’s!” Ron remarked looking at his best friend doubtfully.   
  
“Maybe it is somehow related to the potions… event yesterday,” mused Hermione out loud.   
  
Ron laughed. “I thought that potion gave one clarity of one’s consciousness, not making them dream out of the eyes of other people!” Harry looked confusedly from Hermione to Ron and then back to Hermione.   
  
“Would that be possible?” he asked tentatively.   
  
Ron looked at him like he lost his mind. “Mate, you can’t seriously think that! That has nothing to do with each other. You had a very strange dream. That’s it!” Harry shrugged looking over at Hermione again who was thoughtfully playing with her hair.   
  
“I’m not sure how but maybe you did ingest some of that brew.”   
  
Ron shook decidedly his head. “The potion wasn’t even brewed correctly so even if it had an effect, it would definitely not be safe and Harry would be lying in the hospital wing by now.” Harry grimaced at that thought.   
  
“You should still observe this. If this keeps happening something definitely is not right,” said Hermione decidedly and glared at Ron to shut him up as he opened his mouth to disagree.   
  
Harry paid no mind to them as he noticed the arrival of a certain Slytherin followed by his friends. Draco was speaking with Blaise Zabini. He seemed a bit out of it. Blaise kept shaking his head talking seriously.   
  
“Don’t tell me you’re witnessing the entrance of the Slyther-bitches.” Harry looked up recognizing the familiar voice. Ginny Weasley sat down next to him grinning.   
  
“Just don’t let Mum hear you talkin' like that,” commented Ron at his sister’s appearance. Ginny just rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry.   
  
“So, what is so interesting about the Malfoy Squad?”   
  
Harry shook his head. “Nothing. How’s Charms going?” Harry changed the topic quickly.   
  
Ginny started a boring conversation about her recent assignment on the topic of doing magic without a wand and only left just before breakfast was over.   
  
Hermione and Ron were arguing if the Quidditch results or the news were more important and they didn’t look like they were going to agree anytime soon. Harry used that opportunity to scan the Slytherin table for Draco Malfoy.   
  
Soon enough he was victorious and observed how Draco was sipping bored at a cup of pumpkin juice while Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were almost jumping at each other’s throats over Draco’s head, they were obviously fighting. Blaise seemed to find the whole situation uncomfortable but Pansy seemed like she couldn’t care less and kept bombarding him with arguments.   
  
Harry tried to recall last night’s dream. He remembered the anxiety and uncertainty. Draco didn’t seem like the anxious kind. And also, not really like the uncertain one. Harry observed how Blaise noticed him looking and whispered something to Draco before continuing his fight with Pansy. Draco looked up meeting Harry’s eyes. He furrowed his brows but then his look darkened and he attended back to his pumpkin juice. Harry turned away too and just now noticed that both his best friends were also staring at Draco. No wonder the change in demeanour.   
  
“This whole thing seems more than suspicious, Harry,” said Hermione honestly and eyed him with concern in her eyes again. Harry shrugged it off and let his thoughts go on about how awfully boring this school day would be.   



	2. An Epiphany

The class was going on for an eternity so it was no surprise that Harry wanted nothing more than dinner and a bed right now. But to avoid getting in trouble, he went shortly bevor dinner down to the Potions room.   
  
Slughorn greeted him, gave him some book pages, which he was supposed to copy and explained the assignment again as Draco showed up a few minutes later breathing heavily. Because Slughorn had only one copy of the pages the both of them were forced to sit next to each other.   
  
Harry could hardly concentrate his thoughts drifting to his dreams but he tried his best to ignore everything and to follow Ron’s advice. It was just a strange dream. Nothing more. Nothing less.   
  
Fifteen minutes later Slughorn decided to leave them to probably go have dinner himself and warned them to keep on working diligently or else.   
  
No sooner had the door fallen closed, Draco let his quill fall propping his head up, hands under his chin. Harry eyed him surprised.   
  
Draco noticed the look and cocked his eyebrow leaning back and crossing his arms. “What?” Harry shrugged. “Nothing. I would have just assumed you would want to hurry up so you could go have dinner after.”   
  
Draco let out a tired chuckle. “What does it matter to you, Potter?”   
  
Harry frowned. “It doesn’t.”   
  
“Then keep on writing.”   
  
“And you’re not? I can decide for myself if I want to write or not.”   
  
“Fine, then do not continue writing.”   
  
Silence fell over them. Harry played impatiently with his quill but didn’t want to keep writing purely out of pettiness. Draco went back to his previous position bracing his head in his hands. A couple minutes passed.   
  
“How long are you meaning to wait until you continue the assignment?” Draco broke the silence not looking up.   
  
“As long as I want to,” Harry replied sputtering a bit.   
  
“Hm this could turn out to be a long night. Your friends are surely going to worry,” Draco said sympathetically still not sparing Harry a glance.   
  
“They’ll survive. Regardless, they know I’m only here because of you.”   
  
Finally, Draco looked up. He seemed to be struggling to not throw something at his face again. “If you had not forgotten that damn ingredient, we would all be happier now.”   
  
“How about you don’t arrive late to class next time so you don’t miss anything.”   
  
“Damn it, Potter! I counted on you!” Draco shot back impatiently.   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. “I simply forgot it. I don’t understand your problem.”   
  
Draco sighed. “No, you do not.” The Slytherin glanced at the door seemingly considering his options.   
  
“You are not ditching this now!” Harry said sternly realizing what the blonde was thinking. “If you piss off, I’ll get in trouble as well and two weeks detention is more than enough for me.” Draco rolled his eyes but did turn to his parchment and picked up his quill again. Harry continued writing contently.   
  
The tiredness made his movements slower so he ended up needing two hours for the assignment. Slughorn arrived just before that und looked like he had already forgotten about them. Almost at the same time both students handed in their scrolls and made their way to their separate dorms. Harry watched Draco disappear around the corner. Having to do this whole process for two weeks again and again was going to be tedious.

***

_Harry nervously evened out his stiff suit and turned one way and then the other in front of the mirror. It has been a very long time since he’s been among this many muggles. While Hermione’s parents knew about him, the rest of the family obviously did not. Behind Harry the door opened and in stepped Ron. He was also wearing a suit and had slicked back his hair with some product. He looked handsome. Hermione would surely be happy._   
  
_„Ready?” Ron asked. You could see the nervousness in his face as clear as the sky._   
  
_Harry nodded. “Everything’s going to be fine. Just don’t do anything magical.” Ron laughed pained. Then they both left the room to head to the front yard where the celebrations were happening._   
  
_It smelled like sausages and freshly mowed grass which added to the chipper atmosphere. Hermione slid from one guest to the other probably trying to greet all of them. It as her party after all. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress and had done her hair up in a casual do. Harry observed how Ron instantly relaxed as soon as he spotted his girlfriend. Hermione noticed them and swiftly grabbed Ron to introduce him to everyone. Ron threw a pleading look over his shoulder at Harry but he just gave him an encouraging smile._   
  
_Harry looked around a bit helplessly until his eyes fell on Ginny next to the table with the drinks on it. He was glad to see her even though their situation was a bit difficult at the moment. He slowly made his way over to her despite the sudden strange unease that came over him._   
  
_“Hi Ginny,” Harry greeted her friendly but realized quickly that even a greeting might come off as bizarre. She nodded politely and gave him a doubtful look._   
_“How are you doing?” Ginny asked before it could get more awkward._   
  
_Harry nodded slowly that feeling of unbearable unease taking over him yet again. “I’m doing alright. It’s slowly getting easier to deal with everything.”_   
  
_Ginny nodded sympathetically but with a traitorous glint in her eyes. “For me, it helps to see the guilty ones getting what they deserve. Lucius Malfoy is in court now so I’m hoping he will get locked away.” Harry choked suddenly and stumbled back. A feeling like every inner organ was pulling in on itself came over him as soon as Ginny mentioned that name._   
  
_Ginny just shrugged at his strange reaction and turned away. Harry frowned. Ginny was acting more than a little strange, he’s never seen the her like this. He looked over to Ron and Hermione who were busy obscenely snogging. He felt disgust taking over him and he stumbled back again. Why were Ron and Hermione acting so out of character?_   
  
_Then suddenly, between the guests of the party stood a figure. All in black, blonde hair. Draco Malfoy looked at him icily. He said something. Harry couldn’t hear him. This wasn’t real. This was not really happening. Harry couldn’t explain it otherwise. The image in front of his eyes blurred out and made room for a new image to take its’ place._   
  
_He was in a classroom in Hogwarts. Surrounding him were just students in Slytherin uniforms. He recognized the pale skin that was his own. He was again stuck in Draco’s body and was dreaming through his eyes. McGonagall dismissed the class and everyone started hurriedly packing their bags. Draco did as well. Or in this case, Harry stuck in Draco’s body._   
  
_“Mr. Malfoy, if you have a moment, please.” Harry noticed his body slowing down and that nervous feeling expanding in his chest. As soon as the last students were out of the room, McGonagall came over to Harry and stood before him._   
  
_“Listen, Mr. Malfoy. I can imagine how difficult this situation must be for you. But I have to insist that you do not let this opportunity at a good degree slip past you. This world will throw a lot of obstacles your way so do not let yourself be a hindrance as well.”_   
  
_Harry was confused. Was the headmistress talking about grades? How were those supposed to aid Draco in the future? Although considering how hated the Malfoy’s were, it wouldn’t surprise Harry if Draco didn’t exactly have the freedom of choice with his future profession. Either he used his family’s money to buy himself into a job or he would need an above-average degree to even have a chance at an independent life. Slowly Harry realized why Draco reacted the way he did at Harry’s mistake with that dumb potion. Harry barely took notice of his dream-self getting up and making its’ way out. Again, everything got blurry around him and then darkness fell over him just like the night before._

***

“Ron! Get up! I have to talk to you!” Harry shook Ron’s shoulder not minding the other Gryffindor boys.   
  
Ron finally woke up with a groan. “Wha' in Merlin’s name, 'arry?”   
  
“No time to explain, I dreamed of him again. We have to wake up Hermione!” Ron looked confusedly up at Harry until it clicked and gave him a shocked stare.   
  
“Let’s go!” shouted Harry. Ron just nodded and both boys left their dorm instantly still dressed in pyjamas.   
  
They were lucky. Hermione was like a lot of times up earlier and was finishing up one of her essays in the quiet common room dipped in soft golden morning light streaming in from the windows. She was just about to comment on their early rising and appearance but Harry was quicker.   
  
“It happened again! I dreamed through his eyes again!”   
  
Not ten minutes later Harry wrapped up his detailed recounting of his dream and watched his friends expectantly. Ron just stared at him in that flabbergasted way and Hermione looked at him with only concern in her eyes.   
  
“So? What do you think?” Harry prodded.   
  
“Mate… I dunno. It could have just been another dumb dream. Maybe we talked about it too much and your subconscious reacted to it…” Ron said thoughtfully. Hermione sighed playing with her hair.   
  
“But it makes sense now! It makes sense that Malfoy freaked out over a stupid potion because he doesn’t want to risk his Outstanding. And he doesn’t want to risk it because it gives him a chance in the wizarding world!” Harry shouted, disappointed in his friends’ reactions.   
  
“Harry, I don’t think you know what you’re saying here,” Hermione started slowly.   
  
“Of cou-,” Harry began but was interrupted by Hermione.   
  
“If you are right, you are not dreaming through Malfoy’s eyes!”   
  
Harry furrowed his brows.   
  
“Ah, mate…” Ron shook his head.   
  
Harry looked bewildered from Ron to Hermione. “But… I do dream from his perspective?”   
  
Hermione shook her head. “Harry you are not just dreaming from his perspective. You are dreaming Malfoy’s dreams! You are in his head.”   
  
Harry stopped breathing for a second. Then he rubbed his forehead murmuring a quiet, “Fuck.”   
  
Ron patted Harry’s shoulder comfortingly. “That’s why I’m saying that it might just be your subconscious trying to make sense of it all,” he explained calmly.   
  
“I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey. Or at least talk to Professor Slughorn,” Hermione announced decidedly.   
  
Harry quickly shook his head. “No if Ron’s right and it is a false alarm; I’m not only going to look stupid but could get us in even more trouble. Or imagine, Draco finding out I’m dreaming about him at night!” Harry laughed quiet and insecure.   
  
“But if it doesn’t get better…” Hermione said carefully.   
  
“Then I’ll go to Slughorn,” Harry promised more or less convincing.

*

The whole day Harry was dying of nervousness. What if Hermione was right? He had to talk to Draco and find out if the dreams were in fact Draco’s memories. But it seemed like fate had other plans as the day passed even slower than usually. Ron and Hermione tried to keep him distracted as well as possible but Harry couldn’t manage to concentrate the least bit which nearly cost him some house points. Then finally the quills were put down and the bags packed. Harry also shook off Neville quickly and made his way to the Potions classroom stopping by the kitchen to get two sandwiches made by the house-elves. With the sandwiches in his bag he hurried to detention.   
  
Draco was already there and busy with writing. Slughorn gave Harry a quick run-down of the assignment and then luckily left both of them right away. This time each of them had a book to copy so they were sitting at separate tables. Harry mulled over how to approach Draco about his relationship to grades for a good half hour before he bravely grabbed both of the sandwiches, went over to Draco’s table and stood in front of it.   
  
Draco simply ignored Harry’s presence and continued writing until Harry cleared his throat meaningfully and put down one of the sandwiches right in front of Draco’s long nose.   
  
“What in-?” Draco asked looking up perplexed.   
  
“Because we’re missing dinner,” Harry explained slowly.   
  
Draco stared at Harry doubtfully. Then he eyed the sandwich. “You did not put poison in it now, did you?” he muttered half-heartedly.   
  
Harry shook his head. An awkward silence fell over them. Draco looked at Harry again. Harry preferred looking nervously at a spot behind Draco’s head.   
  
“Okay,” Draco broke the silence and took the sandwich. He eyed it again a bit suspiciously but then took a bite. Harry observed him tensed. Draco put down the sandwich next to him and took his quill back into his hand. Before he started writing again, he glanced up at Harry.   
  
“Anything else?”   
  
Harry nearly jumped at the question. Now or never. “Uh… that was also kind of an apology, I guess.”   
  
Draco furrowed his brows, confused.   
  
“You know,” Harry continued. “For not letting you know.” 

Draco’s expression didn’t change but he slowly put down his quill. “I threw burning hot brew in your face but you are apologizing?” Draco asked as if this situation was very hard to grasp.   
  
Harry nodded slowly. “Well yes. I understand that you don’t want to risk your Outstanding in Potions.”   
  
One of Draco’s eyebrows shot up. “How come you think that that is important to me?”   
  
Harry smiled nervously until a shocking idea came to his mind: What if Draco had also dreamed those dreams? What if he knew? Or even worse, what if he knew about Harry’s dreams?   
  
“Hello?! Earth to Potter?” Draco ripped Harry out of his spiralling thoughts looking annoyed.   
  
“You said that not everyone is as careless about their grades like me. I figured you do care.” Harry felt proud of his lie but still felt a little strange.   
  
Draco seemed to remember and nodded slowly. “Ah, I see.”   
  
With that Harry hurried back to his table and finished his assignment. He didn’t find out anything about the relationship of his dreams to Draco’s memories. But asking him straight out obviously wouldn’t work. Firstly, because Harry acted more cowardly than he was and secondly, because it could actually be risky. If Draco wanted to, he could hex off Harry’s balls here and now and the Gryffindor would rather avoid that. There had to be another way. The enlightening idea came to Harry just as he was already on his way to the Gryffindor common room but it was enough to speed up his pace from walking to running.   
  
Professor McGonagall was prepared for anything but not for a dishevelled-looking Harry Potter running towards her on her way to her office.   
  
“Mr. Potter! No running in the halls. And I have to ask you to go to your dorm room immediately!” The headmistress chided him sternly.   
  
“Please, Professor, I just have a question!” Harry tried to get his breathing under control before he spoke up.   
  
“Did you advise Malfoy at the beginning of this year to focus on his academics so he would have a better chance with his career because of his reputation that is now absolute shit as we all know?”   
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Harry as if he had lost every last shard of sanity left in him. “Mr. Potter, that was a confidential conversation between me and Mr. Malfoy and I am certain I did not put it quite like you just did.”   
  
Harry’s eyes went blank. “So, you did…” Harry felt dizzy. He needed to talk to his friends. Right now. Without a real goodbye he hurried away and left a stunned Headmistress back.

*

“So, she really confirmed having had that conversation with him?” Ron asked for the third time now slowly getting on Harry’s nerves.   
  
“That’s what I just told you!” Harry replied still a bit frantic.   
  
“Harry, I think it’s time to speak to Professor Slughorn,” Hermione said sternly. As if there was nothing more pressing.   
  
The three Gryffindors had found themselves a quiet corner in their common room to discuss the recent turn of events.   
  
“Should he not wait with that? I mean this is a stellar opportunity to get some dirt on that ferret.” Hermione glared at Ron for that comment.   
  
“As far as we know Harry is able to access Malfoy’s dreams and therefore also his memories. What we don’t know is how this even came to be and more importantly how it affects Malfoy,” Hermione summarised more for herself than them.   
  
“You think he can also see your dreams?” Ron asked thoughtfully. Harry mulled it over. Draco hadn’t said anything about his dreams and didn’t really act any different either.   
  
“I don’t think so. He surely would have said something.”   
  
Hermione snorted amusedly. “It’s not like you talked a lot about it to him yourself.” Harry let his head fall back groaning nearly slamming it into Seamus who had come over.   
  
“So? What is up with the golden trio tonight?”   
  
Harry just shook his head and got up. “Nothing special. I’m heading upstairs. Goodnight.” He was smart enough to give Ron and Hermione a few hours to themselves each day.   
  
Seamus didn’t let off though and followed Harry to the shared dorms. “Come on, Harry. There has to be something interesting happening if you three are getting all serious. Did you get in a fight with Malfoy again?” Seamus sat down carelessly on Harry’s bed and watched Harry grab his pyjamas.   
  
“I just told you there was nothing going on!” There were far more enjoyable things than getting questioned by Seamus.   
  
“Alright but do you maybe want to talk about Ginny anytime soon?”   
  
Harry stood still. He glanced suspiciously at the other Gryffindor. “Why would I?”   
  
Seamus shrugged. “Yeah well, it has only been a few weeks since you broke up and she sometimes gives you that sad look during meals. I thought maybe you would want to talk?”   
  
Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Actually, the break up was a couple months ago and from what I have gathered, we discussed everything we needed to. Roads split. Other doors open up. People grow apart. Pick one.” With that Harry left to get ready in the bathroom. He had had   
more than enough conversations with and about Ginny and was at the moment just glad that their friendship was slowly going back to normal.

***

_Ginny’s laugh rung in Harry’s ear and made him smile as well. “Come on. I know you want it too!”_   
  
_Harry raised his arms in protest almost knocking the strawberry shortcake out of her hand. “I know, very shocking, but I’m quite certain that I do not want any cake in my face.” His laughter mixed with Ginny’s and she finally gave up. She put down the shortcake carefully on the night table next to her bed then turned back to Harry who was sitting on the edge a bit stiffly._   
  
_Out of habit they both leaned in and stopped only when their lips touched softly. Harry was just about to smile contently into the kiss as suddenly a wave of disgust and a need to escape washed over him. He pulled back shocked and he nearly jumped back as it wasn’t Ginny anymore but Ron who was sitting in front of him. The latter looked upset._   
  
_“Mate, that's not cool. You can’t just kiss me.”_   
  
_Now Harry did get up and shook his head as if paralyzed. “I didn’t… Where’s Ginny? I didn’t mean to…” Even more disgust rolled over Harry and mixed with his own confusion. He blinked and not a second later Ginny Weasley was sitting back in front of him and looked at him with innocent eyes._   
  
_“Why did you stop, Harry? We didn’t even get started.” With those words, the redhead kneeled in front of him and started working on his belt. The feeling of panic now took over and he stumbled back._   
  
_“Stop! I don’t know what’s happening. Just a moment ago there was Ron and-,” Harry tried to explain himself._   
  
_“What do you mean, mate? I’ve been here the whole time.”_   
  
_Harry blinked but Ron didn’t disappear and was sitting cross-legged on the spot where Ginny was kneeling a moment ago. “I think I’m dreaming!” Harry gasped and ran his hands through his hair._   
  
_The image around him crumbled and gave him instead a view of the land around Hogwarts._   
  
_He walked along a small trail unknowing where his feet lead him. Behind him he heard how another person followed him gasping but he had no clue as to who it was because he was unable to turn around. Harry managed to get a look at himself and instantly recognized the Slytherin clothes. He must be stuck in one of Draco’s dreams again._   
  
_“Draco, wait!”_   
  
_Harry noticed how he stopped and turned around to face the girl who had been following him._   
  
_“Why did we come here? Do you not want the others to know about us?” Harry nearly laughed out loud. He prayed silently that this wasn’t going to be a date between Pansy and Draco._   
  
_“Pansy, I’ve already told you that we are not together. Just leave me be!” Harry was almost surprised at Draco’s words. Suddenly there were big fat tears that shot out of Pansy’s eyes as if on command. She turned around dramatically and hurried away._   
  
_He felt himself sigh annoyedly but then he got a look at three figures a bit further away moving towards him. He nearly gaped as he realised who that was. Ron and Hermione were talking animatedly while he himself was laughing amusedly at their banter. But he wasn’t laughing. He was watching himself laugh from Draco’s body. That Harry was a few years younger than his present self, he looked less burdened. Happier. Before the melancholy could take over, he was surrounded by the familiar darkness. Soon he would wake up._

***


	3. Death Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates might be a bit more sporadic from now on due to uni, thanks for understanding! And thank you to everyone for the support. It's much appreciated <3

“I don’t follow. Were you Draco or yourself now?” Ron asked again. Harry had just recounted his latest dream to Ron and Hermione. He left out his own dream in the story. It was bad enough that he still dreamt about Ginny but the thing with Ron was quite irrelevant for his best friends to know.   
  
“I was me. But in Draco’s body. And I could see me through his eyes,” Harry explained patiently.   
  
“And what did you do?” Ron probed as he smeared honey onto his buttered toast.   
  
“I was just walking outside with you and Hermione.”   
  
Ron paused. “Mione and I went on a walk with Malfoy?”   
  
Harry groaned frustrated. “No, dream-Harry was walking with you. I, or in this case Malfoy, happened to see us.”   
  
Ron stared at Harry for a while in concentration but then just shook his head and mumbled a “’s is too much, mate”.   
  
“I am telling you for the possibly 100th time: go to Slughorn, you idiot!” Hermione butted in. The Gryffindor has had enough of not being listened to. Harry sighed and glanced about. The other Gryffindors around them seemed to be all too invested in their own conversations to notice the trio. The perks of breakfast chatter.   
  
“Or…,” Ron began thoughtfully fiddling with his shirt sleeves. “If you’re able to access Malfoy’s memories, you could maybe get information on his father. Ginny went on about him getting off easy because of his money non-stop. That the dirtbag got to walk free is anything but fair.” Harry and Hermione just stared at Ron matching shock on their faces. Ron raised his arms in defence. “Was jus’ an idea.”   
  
“A rubbish idea! Do you know how dangerous that could be? And do you really believe that dreams would hold up in the ministry as evidence? Ron, that is madness!” Hermione yelled. She then turned back to Harry, probably to sternly remind him again of Slughorn’s existence, but paused instead staring at a spot behind Harry. “Malfoy is watching you.”   
  
Harry turned around before Hermione even finished her sentence. Draco was indeed looking at them. He eyed Harry with crossed arms and a thoughtful look on his face but soon turned back to Theodore Nott, joining his conversation with Blaise Zabini.   
  
“He just looked over,” Ron commented confused.   
  
“Yes, but not like usually!”   
  
“Do you think he figured out that Harry sees his dreams?” Ron asked eating thoughtfully.   
  
“He wouldn’t be this relaxed if that was the case,” answered Harry.   
  
“If you do not speak to Professor Slughorn today in class, I will!” That was the last thing Hermione said regarding the topic.

*

The hours leading up to lunchtime passed today much faster than usual. At lunch Harry tried again to get Hermione to reconsider but she showed no remorse and instead scolded him about taking responsibility for oneself. Ron kept mostly quiet. He was probably glad not to be on the receiving end this time.   
  
So, in the afternoon the three friends made their way to Potions class. They were a bit early, which Hermione thought of as the perfect opportunity, as Slughorn was already making himself busy sorting some books and therefore had time for Harry’s confession.   
  
“You’ve got this, mate!” Ron whispered as he pushed him encouragingly in Slughorn’s direction. Harry cleared his throat nervously.   
  
Slughorn looked up in surprise and stopped his work as he noticed who was standing in front of him. “Mr. Potter, how may I help you?”   
  
Again, Harry cleared his throat abashedly. “It’s about what happened on Tuesday, Professor Slughorn,” Harry began slowly.   
  
Slughorn furrowed his brows and began shaking his head mechanically. “I cannot treat you differently than Mr. Malfoy. You have to attend detention just like everyone else.”   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised. “That’s not it, Professor. I think, just… well you see- what do you think would be the consequences if one had happened to ingest some of that brew?”   
  
Slughorn’s eyes widened. “Are you insinuating that you ingested an incorrectly brewed potion which affects a wizard’s psyche and did NOT tell me about it for half a week?” Slughorn asked red in the face.   
  
Harry chuckled nervously kneading his hands before nodding slowly. “I am afraid so, yes, Sir.”   
  
Slughorn stared doubtfully at him for a couple of seconds, then he looked up noticing someone behind Harry. “Mr. Malfoy, please follow me and Mr. Potter right now into my office. The rest of you get the ingredients listed on the board ready.”   
  
Harry almost lost every bit of bravery in him as he watched Draco Malfoy walking towards him looking not quite pleased with the situation. Hermione tried encouraging Harry with a nod but Ron’s tense expression took that last bit of bravery instantly from the Gryffindor. Slowly Harry still followed Slughorn into the room next to the Potions room.   
  
“Sit down,” the Professor ordered both of them and sat down himself on a slightly dusty chair behind the office desk. The office didn’t look like it was really used at all. A few glasses with ingredients for potions were placed on the shelves but otherwise there were files laying around   
unsorted on every possible surface, minus the desk, which was in the middle of the room. Draco and Harry sat down across from Slughorn and looked at him expectantly.   
  
“I have to point out that we cannot exclude the possibility of the brew having dangerous side effects. After you said to me that you hadn’t taken in any of the potion on Tuesday, I had it thrown away. But it shouldn’t be impossible to recreate it. Only then I can tell you for sure what effects and side effects the potion has and of course, if a cure will be necessary,” Slughorn explained calmly and decidedly.   
  
Draco shot Harry a confused look. “What is this about exactly?” he asked now looking at the teacher.   
  
“Mr. Potter just explained to me that he had ingested some of the potion on Tuesday,” Slughorn replied while Harry would’ve loved for the ground to open up and just swallow him.   
  
Draco gave him a quick scorching look. “Oh? And how does Mr. Potter know that? On Tuesday he had claimed otherwise.” Now the both were eyeing Harry questioningly which made his face redden.   
  
He cleared his throat and sat up. “Since the incident I’ve been having strange dreams.” Harry tried keeping his explanation as broad as possible. To confess in front of Draco that he was dreaming about him was even more awkward than he thought.   
  
Slughorn furrowed his brows. “Mr. Potter, could you be a little more precise?”   
  
Again, Harry felt his cheeks blushing. “I dream,” Harry began, “about Malfoy.” Harry didn’t dare look at the Slytherin but saw out of his peripheral Draco facepalming.   
  
“So, you’re dreaming about Mr. Malfoy and deduce from that that you’ve ingested a failed potion?” Slughorn asked slowly.   
  
“No, I’m not dreaming about him! Well, I am. But not like usually. Not that I dream about him usually- What I mean is that I dream out of Malfoy’s perspective,” Harry managed to say not very gloriously. Draco’s hand was still at his forehead and he didn’t look like he was moving anytime soon.   
  
“Could you explain that?” Slughorn questioned further.   
  
“Well, I believe I’ve been dreaming about pieces of his memories,” Harry said. Now Slughorn looked over to Draco who was fidgeting in his seat.   
  
“How do you know for certain that those are memories and not just dreams that happen to be out of Mr. Malfoy’s perspective?” Slughorn insisted.   
  
“I asked a person who had spoken to Malfoy in the dream and they did confirm that the conversation had happened,” Harry said matter-of-factly.   
  
“You did what?!” Draco intervened shocked.   
  
Harry shrugged awkwardly. “I didn’t know how else to confirm it.” Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance.   
  
“Mr. Malfoy, did you have a similar experience?” Slughorn asked before Draco could worm his way out of the conversation. Now Harry was curious. Draco looked uncertain on how to answer the question and just opened and closed his mouth like a fish not saying anything. Harry frowned. Was he considering to lie? Why?   
  
“Only if you are completely honest with me, will I be able to help undo this whole spectacle,” Slughorn added noticing Draco’s indecisiveness as well. Draco sighed and crumbled in his chair while he nodded defeatedly. Harry nearly fell off his chair in shock. He had a suspicion of course but to know for sure now made his hairs stand up.   
  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Harry breathed still taken aback.   
  
Draco shot him an evil look. “Not like you asked me.” Harry looked down at his hands and wondered whether he should be ashamed of his dreams or if it was all the same to Draco.   
  
“All right. I will speak to Professor McGonagall today and we will work on finding a solution for this. Mr. Malfoy, we will have to notice your parents about this. Mr. Potter, do you want me inform anyone for you?” Slughorn asked woodenly. Harry watched how Draco slumped even more in chair if that was even possible.   
  
“No, thanks,” Harry replied. He couldn’t think of anyone who would need to know besides his friends who were patiently waiting outside for the story.   
  
“Then you are dismissed. We will push back detention to after dinner considering the circumstances.” And with that Slughorn ended their meeting.   
  
Harry stood, as did the other two wizards, grabbed his bag and followed Draco back to class. Their classmates were giving them curious looks until Slughorn demanded their attention and started instructing them on something. Harry glanced at Draco to gauge his reaction and instantly regretted it. If Draco’s usual demeanour was perceived as unfriendly, seeing this look would send them screaming. Harry hurriedly moved away before the Slytherin’s anger could reach him and scurried to Ron and Hermione, who send him questioning looks. Harry shook his head and mouthed “later”. He watched how Draco stomped over to Blaise Zabini’s table and sat down. He spent the rest of the class looking bitter while ignoring those that were lucky and trying to stab the rest to death with his venomous glares.

*

“How likely is it that he’ll kill you?” Ron asked glancing at the Slytherin-table where Draco was spending his time glaring at Harry.   
  
“If I don’t make it back to the tower tonight, you’ll know,” Harry mumbled and sighed. He had no appetite left for the food in front of his nose.   
  
“You did the right thing. Slughorn will undo this within the next couple of days and you won’t need to share any more dreams with Malfoy,” Hermione placated Harry’s pessimism.   
  
“Merlin, I would go mad knowing the ferret could see my dreams. Don’t dream anything embarrassing!” Ron added.   
  
“Up until now I’ve dreamed a mix of memories and a bunch of dragon shit. I doubt that it makes sense to anyone,” Harry thought out loud.   
  
“Have I been in them?” Ron asked suspiciously.   
  
Harry got saved from answering by Neville who was hurrying over from the professors’ table to ask him to the Potions classroom in Slughorn’s place. Harry made his way out without hesitation and watched Draco do the same following him. Just as he left the Great Hall he stopped and waited for Draco. He didn’t feel like getting hexed from behind just because Draco was having a bad day. The Slytherin almost missed Harry but stopped looking surprised as he did notice him.   
  
“What are you waiting for, Potter?” He asked. He sounded undoubtedly annoyed.   
  
“I just didn’t want to risk you attacking me from behind and hexing me,” Harry answered honestly and walked with Draco in the direction of the dungeons. For a second Harry thought he caught something like a satisfied smirk on Draco’s lips.   
  
For a while they walked in silence until Harry broke it. “Why didn’t you tell Slughorn anything earlier?”   
  
Draco tensed but kept walking with Harry. “That is none of your concern.”   
  
Harry went silent again. But he could not think of any plausible reason for Draco to keep this whole thing a secret considering he loved to complain about everything. Suddenly he remembered something.   
  
“This question might sound strange but could it be that I can feel your emotions when I’m dreaming?” Draco glanced at Harry but before he could reply they turned a corner and noticed a couple of Ravenclaws walking towards them. They eyed them thoroughly before instantly starting to whisper to each other. Harry frowned.   
  
“Just ignore them, they are not here for you,” Draco remarked as soon as they were out of earshot.   
  
“Who are they here for?” Harry asked confused.   
  
“Lone Slytherins,” Draco shot back shortly. They also reached their destination and stepped into the classroom. Before Harry could question Draco’s remark any further, Slughorn instructed them to their usual copy work and stayed the whole time with them to supervise.

***

_“You are our son and you will do as we command,” a penetrative voice reached Harry’s ear. Lucius Malfoy stood just a few meters away one hand on a counter, the other on his cane. The room looked unfamiliar but it was just as cold and uncomfortable as the dungeons in Hogwarts._   
  
_“I would rather die,” Harry heard himself say. A snort from Lucius told him that he didn’t have quite the best reaction. Harry felt an anxious pull in his stomach. Again, he was certain that that feeling could not be his own. The theory that Draco’s emotions spilled over to him in his dreams sounded more and more plausible._   
  
_“You will go back to Hogwarts even if that is the last thing you do.” Harry was a bit surprised at that statement. He himself wasn’t quite sure why Draco had gone back to Hogwarts after the war but he heard rumours that the Ministry of Magic gave Death Eaters a milder sentence if their kids have a degree from Hogwarts. He just assumed that it was the same reason for Draco’s return._   
  
_“I’m not going back to that shithole,” Harry heard himself shoot back._   
  
_“What else are you going to do then? Rot in this hole here?” Lucius asked fighting his frustration._   
  
_Harry shook his head. “I don’t care but it won’t be Hogwarts.”_   
  
_Narcissa who had been standing a bit away and following the conversation stepped in. “Draco, darling, your father is right. We cannot allow ourselves to get in trouble with the Ministry and your return to Hogwarts are one of their requirements for that.” Harry felt disappointment wash over him but also a bit of anger._   
  
_“That does not matter to me.” No sooner had those words left his mouth, Harry felt a burning pain on his right cheek and he, or Draco, flinched back. Lucius lowered his hand again and straightened out his sleeve. Harry felt himself fight tears and saw how Narcissa stared at her husband in shock._   
  
_Despair, fury and the overwhelming feeling of being powerless spread in him. Harry noticed how he turned around and left the room hearing a “Yes, go on. Run away! You are still going to return to Hogwarts!” right before he lost consciousness._

***

Harry shot up shocked and looked around in the Gryffindor dorms. It was still the middle of night and the last dream made him shudder. That Draco wasn’t here completely out of free will was something Harry had assumed but he definitely didn’t imagine it to be like this.   
  
Something must have woken him considering that he usually didn’t wake up between his and Draco’s dreams. Harry groaned and turned in bed before reaching under his mattress to grab the Marauder’s Map. He activated it hurriedly and feverishly searched for Draco’s name in the Slytherin dorms. He didn’t find him anywhere in the dungeons, instead it appeared that Draco was slowly but surely moving to the astronomy tower.   
  
Keeping the Map on his person, Harry quickly pulled on a sweater, a pair of shoes and hurried also to the seventh floor where the flight of winding stairs leads up to the viewing deck of the tower. He didn’t know why but he was somewhat worried. And that was definitely a new kind of emotion in relation to Draco. The dreams made Draco’s feelings seem so real and with that he felt and understood Draco’s feelings of powerlessness and despair. He still felt the Slytherin’s bitter wish for death in his veins. It was only logical that his empathy would spike   
at that and give Draco a few sympathy points. Absolutely logical. And his worry now was also logical.   
  
Harry’s steps quickened and after another glance at the Map he saw that Draco had arrived at his destination. Harry climbed the flight of winding stairs as fast as possible and put away the Map. As soon as he swung the door to the viewing deck open, he stopped, breathing heavily. Draco who was standing a few meters away at the railing nearly fell over in shock but just caught himself in time and stared at Harry like he lost his mind.   
  
“Potter? What in Merlin’s name are you doing here?!” Draco asked fighting the scare he just got. Harry whose breathing was slowly getting back under control walked a few steps over to Draco.   
  
“Tell me you weren’t going to jump!” Harry gasped not very tactfully. Draco eyed him dubiously. Harry wasn’t sure if those were tears in his eyes that he saw or if it was just eyes watering from the wind.   
  
“I was not going to jump…?” Draco finally said slowly. Harry actually felt like Draco was being sincere which is why he let out a breath of relief.   
  
“Potter, mind telling me what you are doing here?” Draco asked eyeing Harry.   
  
“You said you’d rather die than come back here. It didn’t really sound like a joke and then I woke up. I usually never wake before morning,” Harry tried to explain himself while he walked over to the Slytherin. Draco fought the desire to move away and kept eyeing him. Harry was certain that even a blind person could notice his serious concern but for Draco this all seemed to be rather strange than comforting.   
  
“I-,” Draco started overwhelmed but stopped again. Harry now eyed Draco back. He had also put on a sweater and shoes but also a scarf which was a bit too green for the otherwise completely black outfit. Draco was grabbing the railing with one hand while the other one was hidden in his pocket. Harry had the sudden urge to put his hand over Draco’s to show him that everything would be alright but quickly pushed away that thought when he realized how strange that was. Draco was still Draco. Even if Harry was feeling pity for him right now.   
  
“Maybe you should go,” Harry heard Draco say over the howling wind. Harry shook his head.   
  
“It was just a dream… I am… alright,” Draco tried again and sounded sort of pained.   
  
Harry shook his head again. “I felt what you felt, I’m not leaving you alone right now.”   
  
Draco did take a step back now but didn’t let go of the railing. Harry simply followed.   
  
“But I am not here because of the dream,” Draco gave it another try to get rid of Harry but that one just got more curious.   
  
“Why then?”   
  
Draco shook his head defensively. “That is enough, Potter. We are not friends, what is wrong with you?” Harry wasn’t so sure himself but the concern for Draco opened a door to a whole new set of emotions for Draco. Positive emotions.   
  
“I am here now, though. Come on, I am just trying to help!” Harry replied almost a bit forcefully. Draco rolled his eyes, looked at Harry for a moment as if he was considering if it was more sensible to throw Harry down the astronomy tower or to just talk.   
  
Luckily for Harry, he sighed then and started talking. “My parents, or more specifically my father, are the reason why I did not tell Slughorn anything about it.” Harry furrowed his brows but waited patiently for Draco to continue.   
  
“Imagine you just escaped a sentence to Azkaban and suddenly the saviour of the wizarding world and your son are sharing memories. And that only because your stupid son could not keep his temper in check. How furious would you be?” Harry looked down. He hadn’t thought about that, even though Ron had exactly suggested that. The suspicion that Harry would use the effects of the potion to his advantage, or to the Malfoy’s disadvantage, wasn’t even that far-fetched. At least not in Lucius’ eyes.   
  
“I never planned on doing that if that helps,” Harry said quietly.   
  
Draco’s grip on the railing tightened so much you could see his knuckles turn white. “That does not matter to father. I turned you into a major witness right now and he cannot do anything to stop it. The worst part is, I do not know if it is worse to have you in my head without anyone knowing or to be hated by my father for it.” Harry bit his lip pensively. He wished he was better with words so he could comfort Draco. Indecisively, he looked again at Draco’s hand. Draco noticed the look and put his hand in his pocket reactively. Harry was a bit annoyed at himself.   
  
“What do you think he’s going to do?” Harry asked carefully.   
  
Draco shrugged. “That should not really matter to you,” he remarked half-heartedly.   
  
Harry nodded. “Maybe it shouldn’t.”   
  
Another silence fell over them.   
  
“Potter, are you actually pitying me?” Draco asked suddenly. Harry looked up in surprise. Draco’s expression told him that he didn’t like that idea but also, that he couldn’t think of any other explanation for Harry’s behaviour.   
  
“Maybe,” Harry shot back.   
  
Draco grimaced as if that was somehow disgusting. “Don’t.”   
  
“I can’t! Because I was in your damn head and it wasn’t funny.”   
  
Draco snorted. “Do you think your dreams are any better?”   
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow challengingly. “What’s so awful about Quidditch?”   
  
Draco chortled. “Besides that Gryffindor won, you do not just dream about Quidditch. It is quite interesting to know that you and the Weasley are not an item anymore but I really did not need to know that you have this weird threesome thing with the Weasel in your head.” Harry gaped. “That wasn’t a damn memory. I only ever feel your damn feelings of disgust and my brain was just trying to make sense of it. Ron is like a brother that’s-,” Harry stopped and shuddered.   
  
“Still, Weasley sex is not something I want to see.” With those words, Draco crossed his arms amused.   
  
Harry shook his head. “You’re having too much fun with this. I also don’t want you to see that. Especially because you’re confusing me with your emotions.”   
  
Draco furrowed his brows. “I did notice that your dreams are easily manipulated with emotions.” Harry took that as confirmation that he could in fact feel Draco’s emotions when they were dreaming.   
  
“Do you… well, do you feel me too?” Harry asked. The question was a bit uncomfortable for him as he did not know which emotions Draco felt from him.   
  
“You are just a typical Gryffindor and try to get me to yell at someone or to step into random dark rooms. Merlin, how is it even possible to be that curious?” Draco shouted smiling a little. Harry smiled back until he suddenly noticed how Draco’s grin vanished. Harry awkwardly looked down at his feet. This friendly banter was a bit strange.   
  
“Maybe we should head back,” Harry tried saving the situation. He would really like to end his night-time conversation without any fighting. Especially because he noticed how much Draco had let himself relax. Draco nodded slowly but didn’t allow himself another smile. 


	4. The Silent Howler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

_Harry calmly strolled down a small path leading into the Forbidden Forest. He was alone but not tense. He didn’t have to walk far until he spotted the herd of thestrals. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable but he continued moving towards the creatures. In between them he spotted a flash of feathers that belonged to a familiar hippogriff. Even though Harry was excited to see Buckbeak again, he felt like something inside of him was holding him back._

_The herd of thestrals moved aside to give him a better view of Buckbeak. Harry stopped and bowed. Buckbeak also bowed his head and so gave Harry permission to move closer. Harry was filled with happiness at that but a wave of fear buried it. Surprised, Harry stilled. Just as the fear dissipated a little, he moved towards the magical being again. This time not only hit him fear but also resentment like a slap in the face which almost made him stumble back._

_A few meters away he saw a figure on the ground whimpering. Harry furrowed his brows. He could recognize blonde hair and was quite sure to have seen this before. Slowly he got closer to the figure and was finally able to tell that it was Draco Malfoy._

_“Malfoy?” Harry heard himself ask and just like that he was vigorously pushed from behind. Harry stumbled forth and was about to fall on the whimpering Malfoy but the image disappeared and Malfoy was now standing over the fallen Harry. The Slytherin lifted a foot menacingly which made Harry grab his nose in reflex to protect it._

_Fuck, this had happened before. Not here and not like this but he could still recall the pain that emanated from the broken nose. Before everything around him dissolved into darkness, he thought he felt something akin to remorse._

***

Ron yawned loudly while serving himself way too much bacon which earned him a judgemental look from Hermione. Hermione had pulled both of her best friends out of bed quite early for a Saturday so they would have enough time to finish all their assignments. Harry was actually a little behind because detention was taking up quite a bit of his time. The Great Hall got fuller as time passed and Harry couldn’t help but glance at the entrance every couple seconds to see when the Malfoy-Squad would show up.

“Oh, and Harry, any enlightening dreams you want to share?” Hermione asked casually. Harry wasn’t really sure how to reply to that. Of course, he would like to share every detail of last night with his friends but on the other hand, he did not feel like arguing over leaving the dorms at night. And maybe Draco’s dream was also a bit too private for him to just tell everyone about it.

“I’ll tell you later,” Harry answered and procrastinated the decision for a later time.

“Speaking of the devil,” Ron commented looking at the entrance. He was right. Just now Draco’s squad entered the Great Hall and made their way to their usual seats at the Slytherin table.

“He looks as tired as you, Harry,” Hermione remarked but then turned her attention back to her breakfast. Ron nodded in agreement but got distracted by Seamus who had just joined them. Harry pushed his scrambled eggs around in his plate, then looked up again to Draco.

The blonde was pouring himself a cup of orange juice but noticed Harry’s gaze immediately. He furrowed his brows as Harry didn’t look away and kept giving him a friendly smile. Slowly an unsure smile made its’ way to his lips in response. Right after Draco put down the juice, he tapped his nose, holding eye-contact, and mouthed a “sorry”. Harry nearly laughed. Was Draco seriously apologizing to him for breaking his nose? Or, for almost doing it again in the dream? Harry’s memories of the pain must have travelled to Draco. Draco shrugged guiltily and turned back to his friends again.

Harry grinned to himself as he stabbed up a bit of egg lifting it up to his mouth and stilled. Hermione’s intense gaze was on him and did not stop as Harry tried to ignore the blush creeping up his neck and kept eating.

“Do you maybe want to tell us now what happened last night?” she whispered trying not to catch Seamus’ attention but Seamus would not be Seamus if he didn’t hear them still.

“What about last night?” he asked immediately. Harry threw Hermione a look of reproach while he scrambled for a plausible excuse.

“Harry is able to see Malfoy’s dreams,” Ron said drily.

“Ronald?!” he heard Hermione yelp a few octaves too high.

“Come on, it’s Seamus. He’s cool,” Ron defended himself. Harry sighed. Seamus just looked confused at them.

“I am definitely not explaining this again,” Harry said and tried to tune out the following explanation from his friends to the best of his abilities. He just hoped that Seamus would keep his mouth shut about this.

*

A few hours later Harry was finally finished with the last of his assignments and put the last scroll in his bag. Hermione walked off along the shelves of the library searching for some book again. Ron was sitting on the floor between a bunch of books and scrolls, scratching his forehead despairingly with the end of his quill. Harry grinned amusedly pushing his books away to stretch out contently.

“I am not a stupid errand boy,” suddenly a familiarly whiny voice reached Harry’s ear. Surprised, he and his friends looked up and not a second later Draco appeared with Blaise Zabini behind him and stopped in their aisle noticing them.

“Look at that!” Blaise said calmly and grinned crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Potter, we have to go meet Slughorn,” Draco announced clipped. Harry noticed Ron and Hermione exchanging a look.

“Now,” Draco added as Harry made no move to get up. Harry nodded slowly and eyed Blaise for a second. He didn’t know much about the Slytherin but he didn’t seem to have any malicious ulterior motives at the moment.

Silently he followed both of the Slytherins out of the library and realized quickly that they were heading to the dungeons. He listened in to the conversation between the two wizards while they were walking. Blaise was going on about some Charms essay he had to write and seemingly ignored the fact that Draco was paying him no mind.

Harry found it curious how Draco treated his friends. He seemed to have the perfect poker face which his friends just accepted and ignored. So, when Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance Blaise would just add even more excruciatingly boring details to the story rather than finish it. Maybe that was their way to tease Draco a little.

Blaise took his leave a few halls before the Potions room and disappeared towards the Slytherin common room. Draco waited for Harry to catch up to him and they walked together silently until they reached the class room and Harry opened the door for them. The silence wasn’t awkward, just fitting considering they had nothing to discuss at the moment.

In Slughorn’s office they were met with McGonagall who had her hands folded in front of her and was standing next to Slughorn who was sitting at a table eyeing the arriving wizards impatiently. Draco and Harry quickly sat down in front of them and watched their professors expectantly.

“We have called you here to update you on the current events. I was able to recreate the potion and was able to recognize the effects. But as they are not quite the same effects as those that you’ve described, I asked Min-, uh excuse me, Professor McGonagall to join us. Mr. Potter used a defensive spell to protect himself from the brew which activated another set of effects.” Harry threw Draco a confused look but the Slytherin was staring intently at Slughorn.

“So, the effects include a connection of your neurological functions while dreaming. Considering neither of you have undergone mental training in this field, you are not able to control these functions. This makes it so that you are not conscious of the fact that you are dreaming while stuck in your own dream. I assume the moment you are conscious of that fact, the dream ends as a defensive mechanism from your neurological system. Through the spell that Mr. Potter used, you are not only connected but also linked to each other. With a little practice you might be able to communicate in your dreams. But even without practice you should be able to feel certain emotions like pain from the other.” Slughorn paused for a moment to give the students a chance to ask questions.

“And how do we stop this?” Draco asked immediately.

“Well,” Slughorn began a little hesitantly. “Of course, we are working tirelessly on various ways to undo this all. A simple cure would have been possible, was there not Mr. Potter’s spell. The potion in combination with the spell complicates the process a bit. But we assure you that we are doing everything we can.” Draco wasn’t able to hold back a sigh.

“We have contacted Mr. Malfoy’s parents as discussed and they suggested taking a Dreamless Sleep draught. We have to add that we cannot foresee the side effects to that but unfocused behaviour, constant exhaustion and depression has been observed with most patients who use it. You are both of age and are therefore free to decide on if wanting to take the draught or not,” Professor McGonagall added watching Draco especially.

“I’m fine without,” Harry replied. His voice sounded too loud in the quiet that had fallen over them. He glanced at Draco who looked back doubtfully.

“I do not know,” Draco spoke up a few seconds later.

“Well, you don’t have to decide now. You can go to the medical wing if you decide to take the draught,” McGonagall assured relaxing the tense atmosphere.

“I have to warn you that your parents did ask for a response on your decision.”

Draco did not even try to hide his feelings and groaned in annoyance. “Tell them to take the bloody potion themselves. Now if you will excuse me please.” He sprung up and left obviously angry. Harry and his professors watched him go a bit surprised.

“Is everything other than this alright, Mr. Potter?” The headmistress asked shortly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not as bad as everyone says,” Harry answered honestly. He saw out of his peripheral how Slughorn opened his mouth indignantly. He probably wanted to scold him on how NOT fine everything was like Harry would like it to be. But McGonagall dismissed him before it could escalate.

***

_“Mother, he has gone mad! I cannot do that, impossible. I do not care what others will think about it! I will not ki-,”_

_“Draco, please, keep your voice down. I understand you but this is not just your opinion, it is treason against the Dark Lord. So please, speak quietly!” Narcissa Malfoy put her hands reassuringly onto Draco’s shoulders. Draco just wanted to rip himself free of her hold but at the same time longed for a little bit of motherly affection._

_“You know that this is madness!” Draco declared and didn’t even bother to put the sentence in form of a question._

_“I know especially how very dangerous it is and I do not want anything happening to you. But I know how much risk there is.”_

_Draco searched desperately for another feeling besides fear and concern in Narcissa’s eyes but gave up and looked down. “I don’t want to kill anyone. I’m not able to do that. And I don’t want to be able to.” Draco said quietly._

_“I know. And I will do everything in my power to help you.”_

_Draco frowned. “I do not want help; I just want to go away from this place. I do not want to have to do anything with all of this!”_

_Narcissa lowered her hands again and shook her head almost apologetically. “The anger of the Dark Lord would hit us far more severe than we could ever imagine. I cannot risk anything happening to you or your father.”_

_Draco felt the panic well up in his throat. He tried with all his might to control his breathing, to calm down, to not let the tears fall. He was alone. Narcissa had disappeared and all around him was nothing but bland emptiness which caused more fear in him than he would ever dare to admit. Fear, sadness, anger all joined together in his despair. Unable to know how to escape._

_Yet there was something else. Draco was almost surprised as a new feeling spread in him. It was something warm, something safe. He didn’t feel so alone anymore._

_The realization hit him like lightning. He didn’t feel so alone because he wasn’t. Damned Potter, he was in his head and Draco was dreaming. It nearly threw him for a loop as the image around him dissolved and not a second later was yet again on a broom inside Harry’s body. Does this boy ever dream about anything else?! You would think the saviour of the wizarding world had a bit more of a sense of adventure in him._

_Although this time he was not in Hogwarts but in an open field with a few tree tops as goals. Not too far away Draco thought he spotted something that might be a house if you could call that shaky thing that. The stacked floors looked like they could collapse at any moment like a house of cards. Draco did not have to guess for long to know whose house that was._

_“Come on, Harry,” he heard a girl’s voice call. It was Ginny. She was also on a broom and passed Draco a dented ball. Draco was so surprised he had the desire to duck but caught the ball without any issues and flew unerringly to one of the tree tops. Just as he threw the ball, Weasley appeared out of nowhere and managed to defend the goal._

_“Take that!” Ron yelled smugly. Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. Now he had to also watch how Harry let the Weasleys kick his arse._

_But he knew how to get into Harry’s head to get him to wake up. Draco concentrated and focused on just one emotion. Quite quickly he decided to pick rage. He had more than enough of that. It worked almost immediately. Harry almost fell off his broom as he felt the wave of rage coming off of Draco but managed to hold on. Naturally by now, Harry’s dream changed immediately._

_Ginny flew closer to Draco and smiled sweetly at him. “Harry, do we want to maybe try again?” Draco did not even have to try for the disgust to come up._

_“Yeah, come on, you were a better brother than Ron could ever be,” sounded George’s voice in Draco’s ear. Now he felt Harry’s anger too next to his faked one._

_“Why by Merlin’s beard should we?” he heard himself stumble over his words. Harry seemed like he was having a hard time moving on from Ginny with how often he dreamed of her. But he had yet to feel romantic love from Harry in connection to Ginny. Perhaps his surrounding was making things harder for him than his own feelings. Surprised, he noticed that Harry seemingly had realized what was going on here. Then a dark veil fell over the improvised Quidditch field and Draco woke up._

***

“You look tired, Draco,” remarked Theo quite directly. Draco just threw him an annoyed look. It was morning. And just like every Sunday morning his friends and him arrived at the very last possible minute in the Great Hall for breakfast.

“Did Potter keep you up again?” Blaise teased him amusedly.

“Shut it, Zabini,” Draco grumbled trying to ignore his friends. He was not quite happy with what memory Harry was able to witness last night but he did not feel judgement at any moment which calmed him a little. Draco rubbed his eyes and supressed a yawn. This whole dreaming situation gave him almost no actual rest.

“By the way, I have figured out how you could control it,” Theo interrupted his thoughts. “Of course, training is a big part of it but you have the perfect preconditions. You mentioned Potter’s dreams being easy to manipulate, I’m sure you could control what he sees without big trouble.”

Draco looked at Theo with curiosity and excitement. “How so?” he asked.

“I found a book about lucid dreaming. I knew I’ve read about it somewhere before. I can show you later. Just don’t let Potter know or else he will try to do the same to your dreams.”

Draco nodded thankfully as he heard the familiar screeching of the owls which weren’t that many on a Sunday. Because of that Draco noticed the eagle owl making calmly it’s way to him instantly.

“Draco, is that-?” Before Pansy could answer, Draco jumped up and pulled out his wand. Slowly and dangerously the bright red envelope fluttered down onto Draco’s empty plate and started smoking as soon as it landed. Luckily Draco knew his way around Howlers only too well and so also knew how to keep them silent. Just once he got a Howler sent into the Slytherin common room and after that he had perfected how to destroy it. Or well, as perfect as possible. He was not going to get humiliated like that ever again.

Draco quickly muttered five whole silencing spells and just about warned his friends before the Howler exploded with the loudest noise possible from a small envelope like that. Draco had noticed while experimenting that Howlers don’t react well to silencing charms and just explode even louder.

He heard Pansy scream out in panic, saw out of his peripheral how Theo ducked under the seat and the rest of the Slytherin students that were close enough duck away just in time. Draco himself did not move a millimetre and just about missed getting hit by a flying plate.

As the explosion ended Draco moved closer to the table putting his wand away with a casual turn of the wrist. The Howler stayed intact as expected, it just completely destroyed it’s surrounding. The open envelope fumed dangerously but Draco grabbed it and put it away in his pocket.

Then he looked up. Every single student and teacher that were still in the Great Hall this late stared at him dumbfounded. This included Potter and his friends that were openly gaping at him. Draco fought with everything in him not to blush and sat back down as elegantly as possible. He knew that this was the lesser of two evil. To get yelled at by his parents in front of the whole school would probably have killed him of embarrassment.

Theo, who just sat down too, cleared his throat awkwardly and gave the students near-by a look signalising them to go back to minding their own business.

“The fuck,” Blaise hissed at Draco and ran his hand through his hair getting out some scrambled eggs.

“You can’t keep ignoring them forever,” Theo added getting his plate and cup back.

Draco snorted angrily. “Watch me.”

“I’m always on your side, Draco, but ignoring your parents is only going to worsen things,” Pansy decided to add too which was the last straw for Draco.

“I would be very thankful if you could just mind your own damn bullshit.”

“I understand that it’s difficult but maybe that Dreamless draught is a good compromise. You know, to calm them down a bit,” Theo tried again.

Draco nearly gaped. “Fuck you! You have no damn idea,” Draco got up with that and left the Great Hall head held high.

He was angry. Furious. What were his friends thinking to assume to know anything about what was going on with him? He had told them more than enough for them to know that a compromise with his parents was NEVER a compromise because the only one suffering would be him. Perhaps they should not have become criminals if they feared the Ministry this much.

Draco would have loved to just scream out in frustration but he held it in. First, he had to get to his common room without getting caught by any vengeful students. He felt pathetic peering around every corner to not get accidentally caught. Unfortunately, he walked straight into two Hufflepuffs whose names he did not even know. They were a few years younger than him but almost just as tall and definitely bigger. Draco looked down and stepped hurriedly around hoping to Merlin they would ignore him. But today just was not his day.

“Why are you runnin’, Malfoy? Scared? Are you gon’ shit your pants?” asked the bigger one. Draco kept walking as he suddenly heard a “Put your wands away, let him be and get lost.” Draco turned around and stilled. Harry Potter scared both of the Hufflepuffs with effectively evil looks away and walked over to Draco. He stopped in front of Draco and looked uncertainly over Draco’s shoulder into empty air. Draco furrowed his brows.

“Does Slughorn want something?” Draco asked, confusion clear in his voice.

Harry slowly shook his head. “I know it’s none of my business,” Harry began staring directly at Draco.

“You are right. It is none of your business,” Draco replied. He did not need to hear it from Potter too after getting lectured by his friends for the whole day.

“Just wait,” Harry said looking almost disappointed.

“You do not have to follow me to tell me I am being childish, Potter. I have my friends for that.” Draco just wanted to leave.

“I didn’t fo- Listen, you know as well as I that you can’t ignore your parents forever but I just wanted to say that I think you chose well to not take the draught.” Now this did surprise Draco.

“You walked into the dungeons just to tell me that?” Draco asked unbelievably.

Harry swallowed and lowered his eyes to look at his shoes. “Not only that. Regarding the dream- “

Draco tensed immediately. Harry was going to reprimand him for it. He will ask why he did not stay strong. Why he was not braver. Why he did not just leave before it was too late.

“I feel bad. Like really bad. And if I already feel like shit then you probably do as well,” Harry explained himself.

Draco shook his head in confusion. “What?”

Harry started kneading his hands nervously. “I can’t talk about this with anyone else but I have to talk to someone because otherwise I just feel even worse.”

Draco took a step back in astonishment. “I do not know,” he admitted. Harry’s intentions were still unclear to him.

“Could we maybe just talk somewhere? Come on, it won’t take long.”

Draco rubbed his forehead still confused but slowly nodded. “Alright, fine, but not now. I- later, in the evening. After dinner, where we were last time.” With that Draco turned around and hurried to his common room to process what just had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to everyone who leaves encouraging comments down below, it means the world to me and motivates me like nothing else :)
> 
> I hope you all are staying healthy and at home. Read lots of fanfictions and take care of yourself ;)


	5. The Kiss of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! Enjoy this little chapter and new fun fact about Draco ;) Hope you are all staying inside and treating yourself. You deserve it <3

“I’m afraid that this is the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Ron said decidedly while he looked over the index in a Transfiguration book. Harry had just told his best friends about the planned meeting with Draco this evening.

“Why?” Harry asked almost a bit disappointed.

“The question should be why you are even considering this,” Hermione shot back. She was sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room with her legs pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Ron, sitting behind her on an armchair, nodded in agreement.

“Well because I want to talk to him.” Harry didn’t quite understand the problem here.

“It’s a Malfoy. What would one even have to talk about with him?” Ron asked almost amused and started looking through the book.

“What Ron is trying to say is that maybe it’s not the smartest idea to mention certain memories to Malfoy. After all you cannot know how he will react. I can imagine that he is already quite tense from the Howler he received from his parents.” Hermione tried to argue. Harry sighed. She did have a point but he couldn’t imagine it escalating. Not after the other night. Besides that, he wanted to talk about it really badly, no matter how inappropriate it might be.

“It won’t be as bad as you think,” was the only reply he could offer.

Hermione sighed now as well. “And how do you know that? You have to share dreams at least for a couple more days for sure so it would be smarter to leave this be and keep your conversations as shallow as possible.” Harry knew that Hermione was right but it was too late now.

“The night of Friday to Saturday,” Harry started slowly. “I woke up in the middle of the night from one of his dreams. He went to the astronomy tower. And I followed him.”

Ron shut the book closed in shock. “You did WHAT?!” Harry shrugged.

Hermione didn’t look any less shocked than Ron. “What happened?” she asked carefully.

“Nothing. We just talked. No curses, no injuries.” Harry smiled weakly.

“Fuck, Harry, why didn’t you tell us?” Ron asked still flabbergasted.

“I assumed you wouldn’t take it well. It was after bedtime after all.”

Hermione put her chin on her knee looking pensive. “What kind of dream was it?”

Harry hesitated and started kneading his hands nervously.

“Mate, what is going on with you?! You barely tell us about his dreams anymore and now you suddenly want to talk to him all the time,” Ron let out crossing his arms and looking doubtful.

“I don’t want- I just- You don’t understand!” Harry tried to explain but realized soon enough that he himself had no clue why he was behaving the way he was.

“It’s private. I don’t really feel comfortable just talking about his memories.” His best friends looked surprised.

“Don’t tell me you’re starting to like him,” Ron managed to say completely taken aback.

“That’s not- I don’t like him, I’m just beginning to understand him!” Ron and Hermione exchanged a meaningful look. “Don’t look like that, at least I’m telling you now.” Harry had no idea how to get out of this.

“Do you want to tell us at least what you want to talk about with him today?” Hermione asked a bit softer. Harry considered this. He wasn’t quite sure.

“Difficult to say,” Harry thought out loud.

“Damn it, Harry.” Ron shook his head a bit disappointed but just went back to his book. His essays wouldn’t write themselves after all.

“I will you tell about it afterwards, alright?” Harry tried to reassure his friends. Hermione nodded but then turned to Ron to help him. Harry suppressed a sigh. He could forget about getting support from his friends here.

Harry spent the hours leading up to dinner ignoring any and all thought revolving around Malfoy. He played, or rather, lost against Ron in chess, chatted a bit with Dean and Seamus about the newest Quidditch results and discussed their last Charms essay with Ginny and Ron. Hermione ended the debate by offering them the correct answer.

Most students were present at dinner and the atmosphere was upbeat. Everyone was set on ending a relaxing weekend just as relaxed. Harry pushed around the mashed potatoes in his plate before he started eating in practically slow-motion.

“Hello, Harry.” Harry nearly fell off his seat in surprise but just let his fork fall instead.

“Luna,” he stated as soon as he had his heartbeat back under control. The Ravenclaw was standing diagonally behind him and smiled dreamily.

“How are you?” she asked in that clear voice.

“Good, don’t you want to sit?” Harry asked quickly and moved over a bit. Luna sat down next to him but not so that her feet were under the table but so that she could stand right back up again.

“I saw how you followed Draco Malfoy this morning,” Luna said not even looking at Harry.

Harry nodded slowly. “Okay?”

“He has gotten nicer,” Luna stated. Harry now followed her gaze and noticed that she was looking over at the Slytherin table. To be precise, at Draco Malfoy, who had yet to notice their looks.

“You think so?” Harry asked surprised.

“Yes, he stopped Pansy Parkinson from hexing me.”

Harry looked at Luna who was shamelessly staring at Draco. “Maybe he does have a conscience,” Harry said, rather jokingly, but Luna didn’t laugh. She gave Harry a serious expression.

“He always did. It was his only weakness and that is what kept you-know-who from gaining him as another loyal death eater.” Then she stood up and walked down the aisle to sit down with a few other Ravenclaws. Harry stared after her in fascination. He shot another look over his shoulder and noticed Draco looking at him questioningly. Harry just shook his head and turned back to his meal. Hermione and Ron hadn’t noticed the exchange as they were deeply invested in their own conversation. Harry sighed but continued eating his mashed potatoes. He didn’t want any more confusing thoughts so he just accepted Luna’s words for what they were.

*

“Good luck. And if we find you tomorrow morning in the ward you better be prepared for an ‘I told you so’, mate!” Ron called after Harry as he and Hermione went around a different corner than him. Dinner had been over for some time now but getting rid all the talkative Gryffindors had cost him more time than he had thought. Harry waved off his friends again and hurried to the platform of the astronomy tower. He slowed down on the last few steps so he wasn’t completely out of breath when he was met with Draco.

As soon as he put foot on the deck, he felt the icy wind pull at his clothes and hair. Draco sat a few meters away leaning against a wall. He didn’t even look over at Harry but instead left his eyes closed. Slowly Harry went over to the blonde and stopped uncertainly in front of him.

“You are late,” Draco said now looking up at Harry.

“You’re here,” Harry stated the obvious.

“Obviously,” Draco replied. “Are you going to stand there the whole time now?” he added. Harry nervously rubbed his palms on his pants, but did sit down then next to Draco and leaned also against the chilly wall.

A silence laid over both of them which only got interrupted by the sounds of the night – probably from the forbidden forest. Harry felt the cold wind slowly creep under each layer of clothing which made him turn his head and eye Draco. Draco wasn’t looking at him but his profile wasn’t even that bad to look at. The blonde hair was moving a little with the wind and sometimes nearly fell in his eyes. Draco’s slim lips fit well with his otherwise rather sharp features. Harry had to admit that the Slytherin was really not ugly. Draco now turned his head as well and looked back at Harry.

“You wanted to talk,” Draco reminded him making it sound like a demand. Harry nodded abashedly and both wizards turned their gazes ahead again.

“So,” Harry started slowly. “Was that a memory?”

Draco was still looking ahead but his posture tensed a bit. “Yes. But my Mother did not just vanish back then.”

Harry nodded and observed Draco’s face with intensity. “Why didn’t your parents tell Voldemort that they didn’t want that for you?” Harry knew that he was walking on thin ice but Draco didn’t even move.

“I suppose Father thought it was some kind of honour and besides that, they were much too afraid of the consequences. In their own way they did everything to not let it happen.” Draco swallowed. “The Dark Lord does not ask for favours; it is not as if they had a choice.” That sounded plausible. One shouldn’t forget how deep and long Draco’s parents were caught in this whole deal.

“How did you do it?” Harry asked looking down at his hands. “Those feelings you felt… I felt so helpless.”

Draco shot Harry a quick look. “I told you to leave it be with the pity.”

Harry laughed nervously. “I don’t think it’s pity. I’m beginning to understand you. Like for real. But at the same time everything in me is fighting to want to understand anything. I don’t know.” Harry looked carefully over to Draco who was looking at him with furrowed brows. Neither of them spoke. Harry observed his fingers touching each pad to another.

“Did you ever forgive them?” Harry asked after a while not looking up from his fingers. When he didn’t get a response, he did look up. Draco had his eyes closed and seemed to be thinking. Harry noticed how Draco was keeping himself upright with his palms flat to his sides. Again, he considered putting his hand on Draco’s. It was just a friendly gesture, right? To show that everything’s okay. Maybe also to say thank you that Draco was making time to answer all these questions.

“I do not know. To forgive means that I think of them as guilty, which I maybe do, but if I start judging my parents for their decisions where do I stop? I have friends that for a time were convinced that a revolution would be for the best. My family was without exception always by his side and I have also made decisions that I would not make now. I have to live with my guilt as does everyone else. The only thing I can do now is make better decisions.” Harry felt his heartbeat pick up. He would never have thought to get such an earnest and thought through reply. He was really glad that Draco seemed to trust him.

“I see,” Harry murmured and he didn’t even hesitate to put his hand now over Draco’s. The moment he felt the ice-cold skin beneath his own, Draco had already turned to him.

“Potter, take your hand off there.”

Harry ignored the demanding tone and grinned cheekily looking back.

“I’m just being nice.”

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his own hand away instead. “I am not nice.”

Harry looked after Draco’s hand a bit disappointed.

“Luna thinks that you’ve gotten nicer.”

Draco shook his head. “She must be seeing ghosts.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me with Luna,” Harry considered out loud completely ignoring the fact that they all could see ghosts here. “But she’s right. You are nicer otherwise you wouldn’t have had this conversation with me today.”

Draco looked almost a bit sheepish. “Even for a Gryffindor you are quite dumb, Potter.” Harry opened his mouth in offence but closed it again.

“It is not like I can hide much from you when you are haunting around in my head and then also feel my emotions.” Well, that was an explanation for Draco being so open with him. “Maybe you should explain to me rather why you keep dreaming about your ex.”

Harry groaned annoyed. “Please don’t.”

Draco smirked. “So, the Weasley is worse than the Dark Lord?”

Harry shot Draco a mock-offended look. “Of course not. But the break-up could definitely have been a bit less stressful,” Harry started observing his fingers again. “It was a decision we made together which was why we moved on quickly to being friends again. But her family didn’t take it as well. They kept doing sit-downs ‘to clear everything’ or others didn’t want to understand why, how, what, who, where. It was nerve-racking. By now everyone has mostly moved on but it wasn’t great to disappoint the only family I could call my own because I wasn’t in love anymore. Ginny probably felt similar things.” Harry sighed and looked back at Draco who was looking at him calmly.

“Sounds small when we were just talking about Voldemort,” Harry added grinning.

Draco smiled back amused. “Everyone has their baggage to carry. Yours is Weasel’s family. I can live with that.”

Harry shook his head amused. “His name’s Ron, by the way.”

Draco shrugged. “I don’t call you Harry either.” Harry’s skin prickled slightly. Draco had never said name this calmly, almost soft.

“Maybe you should, Draco!” Harry shot back challengingly.

Draco grimaced. “Don’t you dare act like we are friends, Potter.”

“If it bothers you, maybe I really should.”

Draco cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Do not test my patience or I might have to tell your beloved Weasel that you snogged him in your dream.”

Harry gaped. “That was-,” he stopped and pushed Draco a bit, outraged. This time the Slytherin even laughed and got up to save himself from Harry’s attack.

“Come on. It’s getting cold,” Draco said as soon as the laughter faded and held out a hand for Harry. Harry took it and let himself be pulled up.

“Isn’t that a bit too much touching for you?” Harry teased. Draco who pulled his hand away in response gave him a mock evil eye. Then both of them went down the staircase into the warmth.

***

_A laugh reached Harry’s ear. It sounded strange but free. Harry’s surroundings were slightly fuzzy but with a little focussing he figured that he must be in the Slytherin dorms. He was holding onto the edge of a bed and was laughing along. His senses felt foggy. Draco must be drunk. Next to him Blaise was laying on the bed on his back laughing with him._

_“Psshht, we’re going to wake up the others,” Blaise managed to say between chuckles._

_“But nobody is here,” Harry, or well, Draco stated also chuckling. Blaise sat up looked around and instantly laughed even louder. They were in fact alone. Harry tried to guess the ages of the Slytherins and estimated them to be in about their fourth or fifth year. Considering he couldn’t see Draco and he never really noticed Blaise, it really was only a guess. Harry let Draco’s enthusiasm take over him, glad that for once he was not seeing something dramatic from Draco’s past. Harry laid down next to Blaise._

_“We shouldn’t have drunk this much,” he said and nearly toppled over onto Harry. Both of them started laughing. Suddenly Harry felt something unexpected somewhere in his belly. A desire for closeness. With Blaise. Before Harry could put together what that could mean, he felt himself move forward and press his lips onto Blaise’s. Harry would have sprung up in surprise if he had any control but he didn’t so he stayed in place. Blaise’s lips were soft and warm. They felt good against his own. Draco’s arousal took over Harry a little too but his confusion was bigger. Why in hell was Draco snogging Blaise? Was this just a fantasy or a memory?_

_Blaise didn’t seem to mind this at all as he pushed Harry on his back and moved on top of him. Holy shit. Where was the off-button? He did not need to know what was going to happen next. Despite everything he had to admit that Blaise was a good kisser and that his body against Harry’s, or well Draco’s, didn’t feel that bad. But fucking hell, he did not sign up to witness something like this. He felt how Blaise grinded his erection against Draco’s and heard himself moan. Harry’s brain was going into panic mode while his sensations were having the time of their life. As Blaise started working on Draco’s pants, Harry pushed him decidedly off. He heard himself grumble “keep on dreaming about it at night”._

_Immediately they started laughing again and Blaise rolled off of Harry. Harry was filled with relief. Although, he still didn’t know if this was one of Draco’s memories or not. Everything went black._

***

“Holy shit!” Harry shot up in his bed and looked around confusedly. It was the middle of the night. Draco must have woken up and therefore kicked Harry out of his dream. Harry rubbed his eyes still out of it. What did he just witness? Blaise and Draco? Draco and another bloke? He wasn’t sure which surprised him more. And the worst part was he could feel his own erection demanding his attention.

Harry fell back into his pillow. All that he knew was that Draco had kissed another man in his dream. In a not so sober state of mind. That meant nothing. Right? Well, it was hard not to notice Draco’s very obvious erection - pun not intended. Was that normal? Harry tried to clear his mind. He didn’t even know if that had actually happened. Although all of Draco’s dreams had been memories so far… what did he know? Harry played with the thought of seeking Draco out on the Marauders’ Map but quickly decided against it feeling dumb and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

*

“An’ then wot?” Ron asked mouth open, his fork of bacon waiting in front of it for quite a while now.

“Nothing,” Harry said. “I felt nothing. Can’t even remember if I dreamt something.” Ron finally put the piece of bacon in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Harry couldn’t hold back and gave his friends a quick run-down of his conversation with Draco and his dream afterwards as soon as they sat down for breakfast.

“That is actually strange,” Hermione muttered. “It was obvious that you would find out something personal about Malfoy eventually but that you can’t remember your own dream is strange.”

“‘Something personal’ is puttin’ it lightly. Harry just found out that Malfoy’s gay,” Ron hissed indignantly.

“You can’t know that. Harry said that they were drunk and a kiss doesn’t the same to everyone,” Hermione shot back just as indignant.

“Hey!” Harry interrupted. “What the hell am I supposed to do now?” His friends gave him matching looks of sympathy.

“Dying is an option,” Ron offered and earned a reproving look from Hermione.

“Just ignoring it would be for the best. Even if it is true and Malfoy is gay, it is none of your business. Just act as if nothing happened,” Hermione stated.

“But-,” Harry started as he spotted the main role of their conversation enter the Great Hall with his friends behind him. Harry nearly blushed as he noticed Blaise. The Slytherins made their way to their usual seats as confident as ever.

“Wow, Malfoy looks like he’s been THROUGH it,” Ron remarked. He was right. Dark circles under Draco’s eyes made him look even paler and his hair looked messy too. The tie looked like it had been tied in a hurry. Just overall, he looked… tired.

“You think he stayed up all night?” Ron asked.

“It would make sense. If Malfoy does not sleep, he cannot dream either,” Hermione answered instead of Harry. His best friends turned back to him sitting now with their backs to the Slytherins.

“Why would he do that?” Harry asked confused.

“Maybe he didn’t want you to find out,” Ron considered out loud.

“Find out what?! I don’t even know what this all means,” Harry said pointedly.

“Then ignore it. Show him that it’s not important to you and that he shouldn’t be ashamed of it,” Hermione said insistently.

“If he stayed up half the night because of it then he’s the weird one about ignoring this. How are you supposed to ignore that he looks like he flew into the Whomping Willow?” Harry looked up to eye Draco again and caught him looking away. Draco looked tired but it wasn’t as bad as Ron made it out to be.

“Don’t be silly, Ronald. Harry, just show him that he has nothing to be ashamed of. Malfoy has a lot to feel shame about but not for kissing a boy, understood?” Hermione left no room for discussion so Harry simply nodded.

*

Instead of paying attention in class Harry spent the whole day pondering about how to act around Draco during detention. It was strange because they actually got along well when there were just the two of them but Draco’s sleeplessness and the dream complicated everything a bit. Harry would like to act as if it didn’t interest him that Draco didn’t seem to have anything against kissing men but he couldn’t. He literally was Draco. He had also felt the lips, the heavy body on top of him and the erection that rubbed against him. Harry had to get himself together before he started drooling. Merlin, that was awkward. Surely these feelings were Draco’s. They must’ve projected into Harry making it so that he couldn’t even look at Blaise. Harry wondered if Draco would tell Blaise about it. What would he have to say? He didn’t even want to imagine.

Right before dinner, he headed towards the dungeons and got, as planned, two sandwiches from the house elves in the kitchen. Nervously, he headed to the Potions classroom. Slughorn was already waiting for him, Draco hasn’t arrived yet, though. He got informed that a cure potion was being worked on but it would take a while still. Harry simply nodded and began his usual copying assignment.

About half an hour later the door slammed open with a breathless blonde Slytherin standing there and gasping out an apology. Harry made out something like “fell asleep” and “lost track of time”. Slughorn didn’t even bother reprimanding Draco, just gave him the assignment and disappeared off to the Great Hall. Draco had sat down at a table next to Harry’s and got out his quill. Harry couldn’t help but stare at him which Draco ignored skilfully. Nervously, Harry worried his lips. At least a “hello” wasn’t that weird, right? Maybe it was a bit too late. It has been five minutes since Draco joined him after all. Harry stared down at his parchment and wanted to just sigh out loud. Why did this have to be so complicated?

Another half hour later Harry had finished copying. Draco must be half-way through now. Harry called upon the Gryffindor bravery, took out the sandwiches and leaned over to Draco’s table to put one on his table. He looked up in surprise and over at Harry. Harry focused with all his might on not turning red and returned a lopsided smile.

“Dinner.” His voice sounded unnaturally scratchy. Harry would’ve cleared his throat but instead returned Draco’s look.

“Thank you,” the Slytherin replied a few seconds later and he turned back to his assignment. Harry himself stared at his own sandwich and wondered why he was such an idiot.

A few minutes passed, the scratching of the quills the only thing to be heard.

Harry quietly cleared his throat. “You should get some sleep again. I missed you last night.”

Harry could not believe what he just said and didn’t dare looking up. The scratching of the quill had stopped but Draco didn’t reply right away. Slowly, Harry did look up and was met with Draco’s grey eyes trying to stare into his soul. Harry gulped.

“I just meant you look tired,” Harry said quickly.

“If this is some weird trick to get me to-,” Draco started drily.

“I don’t care, okay? It doesn’t bother me. For all that I care we could pretend as if nothing had happened,” Harry interrupted him probably sounding not all that convincing. Draco furrowed his brows but his stature relaxed.

“Are you certain that you are able to not be curious for a minute?” Draco asked, still drily, but Harry saw a slow smirk build on Draco’s lips.

“Well I don’t know,” Harry admitted honestly but tried to smile to make it look like a joke.

“As I predicted,” Draco replied turning back to work. Harry considered if he should just leave. But he decided to wait for Slughorn to come back.

Slughorn arrived a bit later, took their scrolls and dismissed them. They walked in silence next to each other. Harry was itching to ask if the dream had been a memory but he believed to already know the answer.

“Potter, you have to turn left here,” Draco remarked as Harry kept walking along with Draco.

“I’m walking with you,” Harry said unimpressed. Draco just stopped and Harry nearly kept walking.

“Why?” Draco asked and looked at Harry as if he lost his mind.

“You don’t want to hear this but I’m walking you in case those two Hufflepuffs show up again.”

He saw Draco throw his head back and groan in annoyance. “Saint Potter, still playing the hero.”

Harry ignored the comment and waited for Draco to start walking again so they could walk together. They didn’t have to walk very far until they reached a bleak stone wall.

“I am not going to give away the password in front of a Gryffindor,” Draco announced.

Harry grinned boyishly. “Too bad, came here for nothing then.”

Draco opened his mouth to reply as a voice spoke up down the hall.

“Draco, there you are. We wanted to pick you up but Slughorn said you already left.” Harry turned around and instantly wanted to sink into the ground.

Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise fucking Zabini were walking towards them. Harry turned quickly to Draco to say goodbye but his friends had already noticed him.

“Who do we have here?” Pansy sing-songed arms crossed and standing in front of Harry.

“Draco, didn’t know you had a personal bodyguard,” Theodore added amused. Harry was doing his best to not look at Blaise.

“I was about to-,” Harry began, praying internally, that they would simply let him leave.

“Do you maybe want to come in?”

Harry knew that Blaise meant it as a joke but he couldn’t help the uncomfortable blush crawling up his neck. He hoped the bad lighting hid it.

“Come on, let him be. You are the unwanted ones here.” Harry’s jaw nearly dropped at Draco’s words.

“Ohhh, we are so sorry,” Theodore replied in a mocking tone.

“Maybe you two should get a room if you want to be undisturbed,” Blaise suggested.

This time Harry did look at him. He couldn’t help it. Blaise looked definitely older than in the dream. He didn’t seem as uncontrolled but that must be the sobriety. He was a bit taller than Harry and damn it, he didn’t look bad at all. Maybe Harry could understand why Draco kissed him. Harry must’ve stared a bit too long because Blaise furrowed his brows confused.

“Or maybe Potter will take a room with Blaise, he doesn’t look too averse,” Theodore stated amusedly. Harry felt the heat creep back to his face but gave Theodore a punishing look.

Pansy grimaced in disgust and finally spoke up too. “Alright, we all got that this is awkward, can we just go in now?” Harry was for the first time thankful for Pansy’s existence even though he knew she hadn’t done that for him.

Harry quickly turned to Draco who was giving him an apologetic look. “See you tomorrow.”

Draco nodded and Harry made his way through Draco’s friends down the hall. Just away. He thought he heard a lilted “see you” but ignored it. Merlin, that was awkward. It was obvious that Draco had told his friends about the dream. Harry felt a bit better as he had told his friends as well but he really didn’t need something like this happening again.


	6. In an Ideal World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of apologizing, I want to thank you all for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter <3 I'm currently working on chapter 8 and hope to finish it by tonight or tomorrow!

The following day began with a pounding headache for Harry Potter. Draco had dreamed about being stuck in a labyrinth unable to find his way out and Harry’s dream hadn’t been any better either; he was going up and down endless spiral staircases while vicious laughter followed him. Ron patted his shoulder encouragingly as he got up but the headache didn’t lessen from it.

Harry had already updated his best friends on the current events last night so luckily, he didn’t have to go through that now. The walk to the Great Hall for breakfast was exhausting. Harry felt like his brain had been scrambled during the night. So, it was no surprise that he barely touched his food and just massaged his temples eyes closed. He nodded over at Draco once which just earned him a headshake in return. Hermione watched the whole interaction sceptically.

“Are you certain that he is nice when you two are alone?” she asked again to make sure. Harry nodded and let the rest of the conversation fade out. His headache got actually better after he downed about a litre of tea. Then he and his friends made their way to Potions class. Harry felt less inclined to go to class considering he almost spent each evening there copying useless book pages but he still dragged himself there.

Slughorn deemed it a good idea to do a surprise test explaining that it was a good way to find out for themselves how well they were doing. Hermione was actually happy about it while Ron and Harry groaned in annoyance. The other students sat down and took out their quills. Harry who was sitting in the front row – not by choice, mind you – next to Ron, who just sat there to copy off of Hermione, suddenly felt a paper ball hit the back of his head. Surprised, he turned around and was greeted by Draco’s satisfied smirk.

“What?” Harry hissed rubbing the back of his head. Blaise who was sitting next to Draco very obviously listened in on them but pretended not to by busying himself with his bag.

“Do not tell me you got a headache from your own dream?” Draco asked quietly, still amused.

“Not funny. I thought today morning I was going to die, again.” Harry replied quietly. He noticed out of his periphery how Ron’s attention turned to them as well.

“Hey, do not forget that I am living through this as well. I almost fell out of my bed. Dream about Quidditch again,” Draco hissed.

Harry grinned. “I thought you didn’t want to see Gryffindor wi-”

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I must ask you to postpone your conversation. Or are two weeks of detention not enough yet?” Slughorn interrupted them. Harry quickly turned around but noticed all the curious glances he got especially those from his friends. Ron threw him a questioning look but Harry decided to leave it unanswered for now.

He was failing this test miserably. He definitely put studying on the backburner because of detention which he was regretting now. One after another they were handing in their tests, Hermione obviously as well, and the classroom started getting emptier. Harry was stuck at the last question and was certain he messed up the other questions anyway.

Pensively, he watched Draco hand in his paper and walk by him a bit too closely as he made his way out. Harry noticed the little paper ball on his lap immediately and started opening it up as inconspicuously as possible, which wasn’t that difficult as Slughorn had already begun marking the tests. Ron didn’t notice anything either as he was despairing over his own exam.

Harry nearly let out a surprised sound as he read what was written on the paper. Messily, a few potion ingredients were scribbled on it. Next to them were numbers to indicate which questions they were the answers for. Harry’s heartbeat made a weird little jump as he fixed his answers. His test still wasn’t perfect but at least it’d safe him from a Dreadful or even what could’ve been a Troll.

Satisfied, he handed in his exam and left the room. Ron shot him an envious look as he left. To his surprise Draco was standing outside leaning against the wall. Harry hesitated at first, but then walked over to the Slytherin.

“Thanks, you really saved me in there,” Harry said and handed back the scrunched-up paper.

Draco lifted his hands defensively. “Burn it or something. I only did it because in a way it is my fault that we got detention and you are not able to study. Just don’t get used to it.”

Harry nodded thankfully. “You’re not that bad, you know,” it slipped out of Harry unfiltered.

Draco smirked. “I am good for something after all, alright, Potter, I see how it is.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. “No, it’s not about what you did. It was kind that you even-,”

Draco interrupted Harry by standing up straight and shouldering his bag. Harry shot a look behind him and saw Blaise leaving the classroom. He looked a bit annoyed but his expression was controlled. Just a few seconds later, Ron also came out. His desperate expression spoke volumes. Harry gave Draco a quick look who nodded at him and quickly walked over to Blaise. Ron joined Harry.

“That was horrible! The beginning was alright ‘cause Mione was there but no human can write as quickly as her!” Ron complained. “What’s that?” Harry followed Ron’s gaze to the scrunched-up paper in his hand.

“Nothing. Took it accidentally with me,” Harry said hurriedly and put the parchment in his pocket. Ron just nodded and they made their way to History of Magic.

*

The rest of the day went on forever, Hermione spent most of it scolding them for their messed-up Potions tests. Malfoy didn’t show up at lunch but it gave Harry a chance to do some small talk with Ginny which was nice. Seamus asked Harry later on that day if he was still “dreaming about Draco” which Harry answered with a small stinging hex Seamus’ way. Ron offered bringing him some food for dinner because apparently, he was not eating enough. Harry declined thankfully and got the sandwiches from the elves again instead. The elves insisted he take two muffins with him as well. After a bit of arguing Harry gave in and headed to the potion’s classroom with the food in his bag. Draco was even already there this time so Harry sat down next to him at his table without asking. Slughorn gave them the assignment and went about his evening after a few minutes as usual.

They started working focused. Harry lost interest quite quickly, although and packed out their dinner.

“Are you always going to bring dinner now?” Draco asked eyebrows raised.

“I think you’re mispronouncing ‘thank you’,” Harry shot back challengingly.

“Alright. Thanks, Saint Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes grinning and stared at his sandwich and muffin thoughtfully. His appetite was gone. Draco on the other hand was already getting out the sandwich and biting hungrily into it. As he noticed Harry looking, he gestured questioningly.

“I didn’t have lunch,” he defended himself.

“Where were you anyway?” Harry asked curiously.

“Out with Theo.”

Harry couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow in question. “Don’t look at me like that, you don’t need to know everything about my life. If it was interesting you would find out sooner or later anyway.” Draco said tapping against his temple with his fingertip.

Harry tilted his head. “Or you could just tell me if it’s interesting.”

Draco looked like he was considering how to reply and decided to go with the truth. “Potter, I have told you, we are not friends.”

Harry looked taken aback and he felt a small pain in his heart.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, uncertain if he wanted to know the answer.

“You can’t just-,” Draco started but then sighed. “We cannot just be nice to each other.”

Harry nearly laughed. “Well, I think it’s working just fine.”

Draco threw him a doubtful look. “That just does not work,” Draco said again slowly.

Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “But why does it then? You can’t just claim something doesn’t work when it does work just fine!”

Draco sighed again and rubbed his forehead. “I know it is a bit complicated but you know as well as me that-,”

But Harry interrupted him. “It’s not complicated. In fact, it has never been this uncomplicated. Frankly, I don’t understand your problem.”

Draco’s poker face started crumbling dangerously as he held his head in his hands. “But your friends, my friends and my family… It would never work.”

Harry eyed Draco thoughtfully. “Step for step, it would. We’re just becoming friends. It’s not as if another war will break out. Technically speaking this is should only concern us anyway.” Harry wasn’t even sure why he was getting this heated about the flourishing friendship. He didn’t know where this would go and he was just getting to know Draco.

Draco looked up and met Harry’s eyes. “What if Granger or Weasley don’t agree?”

Harry frowned. “I’m not making them spend time with you. The rest is going to work out in time.” Even for Harry that was a pretty idealistic view of the world, he knew that, but he couldn’t think of anything else.

“And my parents?” Draco asked slowly. Harry hesitated. Family topics were not really his area, unsurprisingly.

“Look, Draco,” Harry began patiently. “I understand that it won’t be easy to explain. I don’t even want to guarantee that this will work and that we become best mates forever but I feel like I’m starting to like you and to not try it at least would be cowardly.”

Draco looked down. “So, Draco, huh?” Harry furrowed his brows. He had indeed called Malfoy Draco just now.

“Calm down, it’s not like I proposed to you or anything,” Harry quickly said flustered as he felt his cheeks redden slightly.

Draco couldn’t help the smile. “Alright, fine. Just don’t run around and yell about us being friends to everyone or something. And if I know anything about you, that would definitely be something you’d do.”

Harry laughed. Draco was not wrong.

“Ok, now write.”

So, Harry did.

***

_Harry hurried down the long halls of the Malfoy Manor full of excitement for the following. A door to his right flung open and Dobby with a Christmas hat made out of paper on his head nearly ran into him._

_“Mr. Malfoy has to forgive Dobby’s inattention. Dobby will punish himself later.” But Harry just hurried along and called a “It’s Christmas, no punishments today” after the sickly house elf. Harry was almost a bit impressed by Draco’s friendliness towards the elf._

_Finally, he reached his destination. He pushed down the handle to a very large door and entered a room which screamed Christmas more than the day itself. There were Christmas decorations all around, a huge Christmas tree that was covered in lights and baubles stood in the middle and underneath were mountains of gifts. Harry was almost jealous. Malfoy-Christmases seemed to be quite nice for Draco._

_Narcissa Malfoy entered the room through another door and greeted her son with an embrace. Harry had noticed how little Draco was. He had to be young still._

_“Draco, darling, your father will not join today for the unboxing. But you can visit him in the evening in his office.”_

_Harry felt a shiver of fear and disappointment from Draco. “But I do not like the office. Can he not come now?” Harry asked with Draco’s young voice._

_Narcissa gave him a stern look. “Draco, we have discussed your father and the importance of his work. He does so much for us pure-bloods. Come here, let us begin with the presents.” Harry couldn’t help the disgust. He knew that Draco was confronted with the false image of the powerful pure-blood early on but this passing mention only strengthened his suspicions._

_To Harry’s surprise the image in front of him shattered into pieces. Draco must’ve felt his negative emotions. He found himself sitting in Hagrid’s hut again. With a cup of tea and a hard as rock cookie in hand. Hagrid sat across from him and was laughing about something. Harry laughed along out of politeness but put aside the cookie._

_“So, ‘arry, wha’s new, eh?” Harry opened his mouth to reply but slowly Hagrid started to dissolve. Harry stared taken aback at the spot where just a second ago his half-giant friend was sitting. He blinked and nearly fell over backwards. Draco Malfoy was now sitting there instead of Hagrid._

_“Calm down. You have to concentrate to stay with me.”_

_Harry stared at the blonde, stunned. “What?” Harry breathed befuddled._

_Draco grinned. “I am going to tell you something and you have to focus on my words. Do not let go, alright?”_

_Harry blinked but Hagrid didn’t reappear._

_“You are dreaming. We have been connected in our dreams through an unfortunate potion accident. Do you remember?”_

_Harry’s head started hurting. He felt how slowly the darkness started creeping in._

_“Focus on my voice!” Draco demanded. Harry wasn’t sure why but he did. The darkness crept back and it hit Harry like a lightning bolt. He knew who and where he was._

_“Fuck, how did you do that?”_

_Draco folded his hands in front of him smugly and grinned. “Practice. Theo helped me. Really, it is simple. I just have to let go of being bound to your body but stay connected to your mind. Et Voila. Here we are.”_

_Harry stared at the Slytherin in disbelief. “But how are you able to move freely?”_

_“I can only do that as long as you let me. In theory it is the same as when your dream changes when you feel my emotions. But a bit more complex than that.”_

_Harry’s was fully gaping now. “You have to teach me!”_

_Draco eyed Harry doubtfully. “I don’t know; your dreams were easy to manipulate from the start. It could take a lot of work to work through my defence system.”_

_Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Manipulate, huh?”_

_Draco rolled his eyes. “Calm down, I’m obviously not doing anything evil.”_

_Harry’s eyes were still examining Draco, though. “Will you show me still?”_

_Draco sighed dramatically. “If you insist.”_

_Harry nodded contently. This was absolutely surreal. It felt so damn real even though he knew he was dreaming. And he felt Draco’s emotions right along with his own but also saw him directly in front of him._

_“Mad.”_

_Draco nodded. “A little, yeah.”_

_Harry eyed Draco thoughtfully. “Can I feel you?” Harry asked._

_Draco raised his eyebrows. “Wow, Potter. Body contact is really your thing.” But he extended his arm without any further prodding and held his hand out to Harry. Carefully, he put his hand in Draco’s and nearly jumped back. He did not only feel how he touched Draco’s hand, he also felt, weaker but still, how Draco touched him._

_Draco bit his lip and took in a sharp breath. “It is stranger than I had imagined.”_

_Harry nodded and they both let their arms sink. Harry missed the feeling instantly and felt the urge to take Draco’s hand again. Draco chuckled in amusement. Harry looked at him questioningly._

_“I can feel what you feel, Potter. Didn’t know holding hands was your thing.”_

_Harry groaned in embarrassment. “Now I can’t even lie anymore.”_

_Draco grinned. “Were you planning on it?”_

_Harry grinned back challengingly. “No, but maybe you were.” Something good did come out of this connection. Draco knew instantly that Harry was just joking. A misunderstanding was almost impossible now._

_“No, in this case I prefer the truth. Speaking of truth: Who did you actually tell about our little predicament?” Draco asked and leaned back in Hagrid’s way too big armchair looking relaxed._

_“Well, Ron and Hermione of course. And Seamus unfortunately heard about it. Otherwise I held myself back.”_

_Draco nodded. He wasn’t very surprised. Harry bit his lip and wondered if he should ask something as well._

_“What?” Draco asked who naturally had felt it._

_“What did they write in that Howler? I know you took it with you. Very impressive, by the way, how you kept that thing quiet.” Harry felt a wave of dejection go through him but tried to ignore it._

_“What you would expect. They were shocked that I wouldn’t take the Dreamless Sleep potion. Yadda yadda risks yadda respect your parents yadda. I burned it. I rather wait to be home to handle that.”_

_Harry wasn’t sure how brilliant that idea was but stayed quiet. He was content to even have gotten a response._

_“How do we know when it’s morning?” Harry asked suddenly. Up until now their dreams had automatically filled a whole night._

_“The sense of time is a bit different in dreams. Really it does not matter. Do you want to go?”_

_Harry was surprised but shook his head quickly._

_“Could I…,” Harry started slowly and hoped Draco would understand._

_Draco shook his head bemused but sat up and held out his hand for Harry. “Every other person would think you’ve gone mad so be glad that I don’t,” Draco remarked but Harry ignored him and took the pale hand greedily into his own. The image the two of them made must look strange. It looked like the both of them were frozen in the middle of a handshake but it felt like Harry’s chest was about to explode. His skin prickled in excitement which doubled the effect. Harry added his other hand as well so that he was cradling Draco’s hand in between his own._

_The feeling was intoxicating. Indescribable._

_How were you supposed to describe to someone how it felt to touch someone but at the same time be touched in that exact spot and then that multiplied by two. It was confusing, strange and madly beautiful. Draco liked it at least as much even if his reaction was more reserved but Harry felt it next to his own emotions which made the prickling even stronger._

_“Alright, Potty, we should slowly get up before you orgasm.” With that Draco extracted his hand out of the gentle cradle. Harry looked at him disappointed for a bit._

_“Not even to an orgasm do you indulge me,” Harry replied playfully._

_Draco laughed. “Shut up. And now get lost, we will see each other at breakfast.”_

_Harry cocked an eyebrow. “You sure?”_

_Draco rolled his eyes. “I said get lost. Go on!”_

_Harry grinned but then closed his eyes and focused on the fact that this wasn’t real. The familiar curtain fell over his eyes._

***

Harry woke up gasping for breath and looked around. Ron was just getting out of bed and looked at Harry in surprise.

“You will not believe this!” Harry prefaced before telling Ron all about what he just experienced.

*

“And you’re certain that this is not dangerous for you?” Hermione asked, thoughtfully munching on a spoonful of cornflakes.

“I honestly find it better that I’m able to talk to him instead of having him creep around in my head without me knowing.”

Hermione nodded in understanding.

“I would flip out! What did Slughorn say about the cure?” Ron asked who had already finished his breakfast and was considering getting some more.

Harry shook his head. “Hopeless case. He keeps saying that they’re working on it but I think they have no clue which cure would work and hope that we will not complain too much.”

Hermione played with her hair, thoughtfully. “Malfoy’s parents are probably the only ones that are going to complain. You could almost think this whole thing doesn’t bother you two at all.” Harry considered telling his friends about him persuading Draco into an almost friendship but got distracted by grey eyes looking his way from the Slytherin table.

Harry smiled at Draco and then gave him a questioning look. Draco motioned over at Slughorn with a slender finger, making a talking gesture and tapped against a non-existent watch on his wrist. He cocked an eyebrow but Harry understood. Slughorn seemed to have news. Hermione who had watched the whole interaction gave Harry a confused look. He just shrugged.

“Slughorn wants to talk.”

Hermione nodded and changed the subject.


	7. The Tickled Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof looks like it's been a month. I would apologize if it were for any other reason so instead I want to thank you all for your patience, especially Sam. You are truly a sweetheart.
> 
> Two things I want to say before you go ahead.
> 
> First, I hope you all are actively doing your best to support the BLM movement - especially if you are an adult. As a POC myself this had a bigger impact on me than I had expected, which is strange in hindsight. Seeing even people who I considered friends get so defensive over this and standing in the way of creating a more equal world, was a wake-up call for me. So this month I had been preoccupied with speaking up, sharing knowledge, educating myself and attending protests. And also allowing myself time to grieve and face the truth that we live with. I might not be Black and I might not live in the US but this isn't an isolated issue. Racism is prevalent in every country and culture. So, I urge you to take action in whichever way feels most true to yourself. But do not stay quiet/passive. This isn't an issue of difference in political views, this is about basic human rights. So, I will get back to uploading more frequently but depending on the situation, I can't promise anything. If you want some more information on all of this check out my twitter and/or this link: https://blacklivesmatteresources.carrd.co/
> 
> Secondly, I'm quite aware of the things JKR has said and I actually had her blocked for quite a while now. I think it's important to know who the author is to a series that is beloved to many and it is important to know how her views have affected her work. It surely did affect my relationship to the original material and I do love it less than I used to, partly because of her and I welcome that. I will still write fanfictions for HP and do HP cosplays but I will not support her financially in any way. I'm also ready to move on to better literary works with authors that share my views on human rights and include better representation IN their works instead of twitter.
> 
> Alright, that's it. Thank you to those who did read this and now I hope you enjoy this next chapter <3

Harry stayed a bit longer in the Great Hall and waited patiently for most of his friends and other students to leave. Draco did the same. No sooner had most of the Slytherins left, Harry got up and casually walked over to the Slytherin table. He came to a halt across from Draco and considered sitting down.

“Hey,” Draco greeted him.

Harry smiled uncertainly. “Hey.”

The rest of the students lingering about didn’t seem to care much for the both of them so Harry did sit down. Draco observed him unimpressed.

“So, Slughorn has got news?” Harry asked slowly.

Draco nodded. “Yeah, he wanted us to wait for him after breakfast.”

Harry glanced to the teacher’s table where Slughorn was having an animated conversation with Professor Sprout who was smiling at him too brightly.

Harry sighed. “We’ll be late if he’s going to make us wait longer.”

Draco smirked. “Since when do you care for school, Potter?” Harry couldn’t even really get defensive since Draco was right. Recently, he just had other things occupying his mind.

“I have no idea how you do it. There have been much more interesting things happening, lately,” Harry said honestly.

“Oh, and what are those interesting things?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “As if you don’t know.”

Harry eyed Draco thoroughly. In the dream his perception was a bit fuzzy but now he could observe every detail about the blonde boy. Between the already almost platinum blonde hair you could spot a few grey hairs if you looked close enough. And Draco’s eyes had a slight blue tint to them but only when the light hit them just right.

“You look like you’re seeing a human for the first time.”

Harry blinked surprised. He didn’t even notice how intensely he’d been staring. “Don’t you think too that-,”

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for your patience,” Slughorn interrupted Harry and came up next to Draco. “After talking to your parents, Mr. Malfoy, we’ve decided not to involve the Ministry and to work this out with the options available to us. We have managed to find a cure but it has a preparation time of a month as we need to grow some specific ingredients. Professor Sprout is already on it. And again, I’ll remind you that you are allowed to take the Dreamless Sleep potion whenever you want to.” Harry had an inclination that that last statement was meant for Draco. “That would be all. Get to your classes now.” With that the potions professor disappeared again.

“Well, congratulations. For one month we’re fucked.”

Harry worried his lip with his teeth. If he was being honest, he wasn’t all that bothered. One month was absolutely manageable.

“What do you have now?” Draco asked.

“Transfiguration,” Harry replied. He knew that Draco had Arithmancy so he didn’t need to ask. “I would rather skip,” Harry admitted.

Draco laughed. “No wonder your grades are suffering, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes and propped his head up on his hands.

“Tired?” Draco asked carefully.

Harry shook his head.

“Unmotivated?”

Harry nodded.

“You’re going to regret skipping now shortly before the exams,” Draco added.

Harry grinned. “Why is school just so boring?”

Draco laughed. “Slowly, I understand Granger scolding you all the time. Merlin, you’re insufferable. Go now!” With those words Draco pushed Harry’s arms away from under him so that Harry’s head nearly slammed into the table. Harry just made a disgruntled sound and got up to make his way to Transfiguration.

*

“A whole damned month?” Ron asked and just about managed to keep it to a whisper.

“Yep. Apparently, something about the ingredients,” Harry replied quietly while copying the notes from the headmistress on the blackboard up front.

“And what will you do now?” Ron asked not even bothering to pretend as if he was paying attention.

“What can I do? I will just patiently wait out this month.”

Ron shook his head in disbelief. “Wait ‘til Hermione hears about this. She’ll go mental.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “What is so horrible about it? I mean, everything’s going fine now.”

Ron stared at his best friend as if he had lost it. “Mate, you are in this predicament because Malfoy threw boiling hot liquid in your face. That was just a week ago. Are you sure you didn’t become a victim of his brainwashing?”

Harry almost let his quill fall out of anger and turned towards his taken aback friend. “I’m trying my best here to get along with him. I’m just glad he is also trying. So how about you stay out of this?”

The conversation got abruptly cut off by McGonagall who separated the two without leaving room for arguments so they could focus on the topic at hand in class.

But Ron was right and Hermione lost it as Harry told her about the month they would have to wait due to the ingredients. Although, she was still convinced that their professors were doing their best. So, she decided to scold Harry instead for the protection spell he used back then. Harry just listened and hoped for the day to be soon over.

Eventually, they changed the topic to their plans for the upcoming weekend to visit Hogsmeade. Hermione hoped for snow but Harry doubted that would happen. November had just begun and was rather showing its autumnal side this year. Harry really wanted to go on a little trip with his friends but the debate on whether to go to Three Broomsticks Inn or Hog’s Head didn’t interest him much. After a bit, Ginny, Seamus and Dean got involved as well and Harry realized this was quickly becoming a full-on discussion, so he decided to stay out of it.

*

A little too late Harry stepped into the potions classroom. Slughorn nervously scoured a book while Draco waited impatiently tapping his quill tip against the table. With a soft apology Harry sat down next to Draco. Slughorn closed the book and slowly turned towards the two wizards.

“I want to be honest with you,” he started calmly. “I already marked both of your tests and I’m convinced that you would profit immensely if you studied together.” Harry stared at his professor taken aback.

“Did you perhaps forget how our last teamwork assignment played out, professor?” Draco asked quite surprised. Slughorn nodded awkwardly.

“Surely, you both have learned from last week and will now work very productively with each other,” he replied self-assuredly. “Please go over the questions together that you had difficulties with on the test. I’ll be back in an hour.” With that the potions professor escaped the room. Draco groaned in annoyance. Harry could guess why. He was surely not the most competent study buddy. This would be a rather one-sided study session.

“Why the long face?” Harry asked teasingly.

But Draco just sighed. “I vote that we rather do some dream training.”

Harry’s heart did a little flip, despite knowing that potions coaching would probably be the better thing to do. “Okay!” He turned in his chair towards Draco. He did the same so that they were facing each other. Draco looked tired. Harry wondered what Draco did in his free time. Probably studying. That would definitely explain the tired look.

“Okay, this shouldn’t be too difficult when we’re practicing together. Simply think of disconnecting from my body but not my mind, otherwise we will both wake up.”

Harry nodded. “And how do I do that?”

Draco pensively rolled his wand between his fingers back and forth. Then he lifted his wand, pointed it at Harry and before he could react he heard Draco say “Somnium Lucidum”.

***

_Harry got thrown off his feet and found himself back in a bright room that didn’t seem to have a beginning or end to it._

_“This is your realm, Potter. You can do whatever you wish to with it,” he heard Draco’s voice reach his ear. Harry rolled his eyes annoyedly. Could he be more vague?!_

_“Focus.”_

_Harry straightened up, closed his eyes and visualized every detail of the Gryffindor common room. He thought of the warmth, the scent of burnt wood and honey and of the laughter of his friends. Even before he had completely opened his eyes, he was in fact standing in the Gryffindor common room. Not every detail was correct but it was very close to reality._

_“What now?” Harry asked into the room. Of course, Draco took his time with a reply. So, Harry closed his eyes and imagined him leaving his body while keeping a link to his mind. It wasn’t even that hard to picture so Harry dared to open his eyes and actually stumbled back. The image of another Harry in front of him slowly faded and he returned to reality._

***

Harry’s behind hurt from the fall. Apparently, he fell back with his chair. Slowly, he got back up. Draco was still sitting cross-legged in front of him grinning contently.

“You could’ve hold onto me, you know?” Harry suggested while he put his chair upright again and sat down in it.

“Where’s the fun it that? So, spill. Looked like it worked!” Draco stated happily.

“Well, yeah. But it is damn strange to suddenly see oneself standing in front of them.”

Draco nodded. “Did you talk with yourself?”

Harry frowned. “No, I was too busy falling off my chair,” Harry replied accusingly.

“You were gone for an eternity, I didn’t know you would just suddenly fall over,” Draco explained himself, still amused.

“Why eternity? That can’t have been more than ten minutes?” Harry asked surprised.

Draco shook his head. “Different time perception.”

Surprised, Harry nodded. It made sense but it was still strange.

“Alright, that enough training?” Harry asked almost pleading. His head was hurting a bit. If that was from the dream excursion or the fall, he wasn’t quite sure. Draco nodded which Harry took as invitation to relax and put his feet up on the table. Draco observed him disapprovingly.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Harry asked casually. Draco accepted the change of topic without comment.

“I have to study.” Harry nearly laughed. If one of them didn’t need to study, that would be Draco. “I heard that you’re going to Hogsmeade.” Harry looked at Draco surprised, who answered with a shrug. “I think you Gryffindors aren’t quite aware of your volume when speaking.” Harry laughed. His friends didn’t in fact argue quietly.

“Maybe I should rather stay too and study,” Harry considered out loud.

“That would be the smarter decision but you’re not exactly known for making thought-out decisions,” Draco said smirking.

“Then study with me.” Harry observed how Draco’s expression went from surprised to confused to sceptical.

“What?” he simply asked.

Harry shrugged. “Maybe our dear Horace was right and I could use a little help in potions,” Harry considered still out loud. If he was being honest, he’d rather spend time with just Draco anyway than with half of Gryffindor. Draco had something calming about him.

“You want to cancel on your friends to study with me?” Draco asked again doubtfully.

“It’s not like that,” Harry started quickly sitting back up properly on his chair. “My friends would just spend time together without me while I spend time with another friend.”

Draco’s expression didn’t change. “Well, to me that sounds like cancelling on one for another.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Come on, you don’t have to help me cheat again then.”

Draco’s look got a bit softer. “Fine but you will do exactly as I say. If you start complaining, you can do it alone.”

Harry grinned satisfied. Studying with Malfoy was something he couldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams.

“Deal?” Harry held out his hand to Draco, who eyed it dismissively for a bit, but gave in and shook it. Harry’s skin tingled slightly, it felt different than in the dream, not less good, just different. “Mad,” Harry mumbled not letting go of Draco’s hand.

“Harry, I think you should stop by the medical wing. This is getting creepy,” Draco suggested as he tried to pull his hand back. But Harry’s grip only tightened at the mention of his first name. Draco, who just seemed to have noticed as well, looked panicked into Harry’s eyes for a moment, then pulled his hand back and stood up.

“Could you tell Slughorn that I got sick or something?”

Harry frowned. “Why are you leaving then?”

Draco glanced doubtfully at Harry, grabbed his bag and left the room with a “I am not feeling well.” Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair.

What was a friendship between him and an arch-enemy without a little drama.

*

The following days passed within a blink of an eye. Harry and Draco used their newly found freedom in their dreams to play Quidditch against each other or to walk along the paths in Hogwarts talking. The tutoring hours were spent with a bit of studying, chit-chatting and sometimes Harry taught Draco things like how to play Noughts and Crosses. Draco grew quite competitive and beat Harry more often than he had expected.

The Gryffindors had reacted with no understanding as Harry explained that he was not going to join their trip because he was planning on studying with Draco. As he said that Slughorn had ordered them to do it, Hermione sided with him and the rest started accepting his decision unhappily.

Saturday arrived and with it also the snow Hermione had hoped for. Fat snowflakes had turned Hogwarts into a white wonderland overnight. The glee about this was already apparent at breakfast. Not long after, Harry’s friends made their way to Hogsmeade and with them a bunch of other students as well. Just the first and second-years and a few others stayed back. Among them Harry, who was heading towards the library, where Draco was already waiting for him.

The studying was quite productive. Harry held back on complaining and Draco tried to see the positive in Harry’s work. They moved along quickly but after three hours, Harry’s concentration started fading.

“Can’t we take a break?” Harry asked yawning and stretched out demonstratively. Draco shut the book they had been going through and also leaned back unmotivated.

“Fine with me.”

Harry grinned. “What do you think about getting something to drink to warm us up?”

Draco closed his eyes relaxing while leaning his head back against a shelf. “Are you planning on raiding the kitchens again?”

Harry worried his lip with his teeth. “I was thinking more of Hogsmeade.”

Draco opened his eyes and gave Harry a questioning look.

“We’ll just quickly go by the Hog’s Head, grab a butterbeer and come back right away,” Harry suggested. Draco’s expression stayed unreadable so Harry kept talking. “Just to get a little fresh air. After that we can study until midnight for all I care.”

Finally, Draco let out a sigh. “Very well, but if anybody spots us, it is all on you.”

A smile crept onto Harry’s lips. It wasn’t even a big deal, they hung out all the time anyway, but the actual fun stuff only happened in their dreams so this was a first.

“Alright, let’s meet back up in fifteen minutes in the entrance hall?” Harry asked excited. Draco simply shook his head at his enthusiasm but Harry had learned that Draco liked to pretend to be annoyed and that he wouldn’t have agreed if he wasn’t in the mood for the trip too.

Not even half an hour later they were on their way to the Hog’s Head. Draco was wearing a black beret and his green house scarf and his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. Harry had chosen to just wear his scarf.

“And the best part was that Pansy believed Theo. Imagine walking around Hogwarts for a whole month believing that unicorns live off chicken meat,” Draco ended one of his stories. Harry ran his hand through his hair laughing. Meanwhile thinking that he probably would have believed it too if Hermione had told him something like that. Maybe Harry wouldn’t have laughed so loud if he had known that a quite large group of Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw was watching them from not that far away.

It was nice walking through the melting snow, telling each other dumb stories and just having fun. They didn’t meet many other students which helped them relax further. Harry knew that his friends had wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks Inn so he lead Draco quickly to the Hog’s Head straight across the field instead. He could imagine that Draco was grateful for it. They stepped back onto the path that was barely free of snow and came to a halt in front of the worn-down inn. Draco suddenly decided to wait outside, probably to avoid running into any other students which could turn the situation uncomfortable. Harry agreed and stepped into the inn alone.

It looked just as dirty and poorly lit inside as he remembered seeing it every year before this. Harry greeted Aberforth in a friendly manner, even entertained a little small talk but quickly ended the conversation before the topic of school grades could come up. Aberforth handed him the two ordered butterbeers in the usual dusty bottles and wished Harry a nice weekend. Harry thanked him and left the Inn with the bottles in hand.

But instead of Draco he spotted Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny and Luna outside walking towards him. Harry would’ve loved to disappear instantly but Seamus had already seen him.

“Eh look at that! Harry Potter is skipping tutoring lessons?” he said mock-shocked. The rest of the group now spotted him as well and made their way over to him. Harry laughed nervously and tried to look around for Draco as inconspicuously as possible because it looked like he had completely vanished.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked almost reproachfully as she came to a halt in front of Harry.

“I’m just taking a small break, I’m practically on my way back,” Harry explained quickly. His friends eyed him curiously and a little confused.

“Alone?” Ron asked in a strange tone. Harry nodded hesitantly as he noticed that Dean exchanged a look with Seamus chuckling.

“You didn’t look very alone earlier,” Seamus stated then. Harry felt the blood in his veins freeze immediately. He shook it off. He could do whatever he wished to, by Merlin!

“Draco joined me,” he tried but immediately realized his mistake. Dean whistled, Ron looked like Harry had just told him that his mother had died, Hermione frowned in concern and the rest stayed out of it confusion clear on their expressions.

“Didn’t know you are so close to Malfoy now,” Seamus said challengingly. While he seemed to be simply entertained, it was hard to ignore Hermione and Ron’s expressions.

“Why are you all even here? I thought you were going to the Three Broomsticks?” Harry tried changing the topic.

“Is too busy,” Ginny replied. Harry nodded slowly in understanding.

“Are you going to join us, Harry?” Luna asked in her innocent voice.

Harry shook his head. “Nah, thanks though. I have to go back to study.”

Ron’s eyes were still on Harry, unrelenting. “Are you actually studying with him?” It suddenly came from him a little to calmly.

Harry furrowed his brows. “Yeah, of course. What else would we be doing?” The group in front of him was a little too quiet for his taste. Ginny quickly took over and herded Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus inside the Hog’s Head. No sooner had the door fallen shut, it broke out of Ron.

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with that ferret lately,” he stated.

Harry shrugged. “Well yeah, obviously. We’ve got detention together,” Harry tried staying rational.

Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest, which Hermione observed concerned. “But do you have to talk to him between classes too? Or greet him in the mornings when you see each other even if it’s just a stupid grin? Or do you really have to call him by his first name? Is that all part of this ‘detention’ as well?”

Harry groaned annoyedly. “What does it matter to you anyway? Maybe I do all of these things. Why shouldn’t I?”

Ron’s jaw went slack. “Why you- You have to be joking!”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. He could be just as stubborn as Ron. “No, damn it! The only thing that is a joke here is your reaction to me calling him by his damned first name!” Harry saw out of his peripheral how Hermione tried to step in but without success as Ron moved furiously closer to Harry.

“The problem is not his fucking name! My problem is that my best friend is acting like an utter idiot, lying to me and then even assuming I don’t notice these things!”

Harry nearly threw the butterbeers onto the ground but stopped himself. “If you weren’t so sensitive regarding everything Draco, maybe I would have told you more!” Harry defended himself.

Ron ran his hand frustrated through his hair. “Sensitive? Do you even know what this piece of scum did to my family, Hermione or me? And you’re here acting like he’s your new bestie. If someone here is out of their mind, it’s you!”

Harry took a step back shaking his head. “I know exactly what he did to you, just as I know what he himself did to me. I never asked you to move on or to forgive him but you better accept it if I do!”

Ron’s eyes were filled with disappointment but his anger was stronger. “And what if I don’t accept it?” he asked challengingly.

“Then fuck you.” Harry didn’t mean to say it but now it was too late. He turned around and angrily walked away. He heard a “Fuck yourself or better, go fuck Malfoy” from Ron and then a quieter Hermione saying something to probably calm Ron down. Harry ignored it walking back the way he came with Draco and instantly sank down onto the ground against a wall.

He felt the wet snow against his skin making him shiver. His heart was beating furiously out of anger. He couldn’t and would not understand why Ron didn’t even consider supporting him. Especially since Harry had made such an effort to keep his friendship with Draco separate from his friendship with others. Harry pulled his knees closer to his body letting the butterbeers fall into the snow next to him and hid his face in his hands.

A quiet sound of movement drew his attention and Harry looked up. It was Draco, who lowered himself rather gracelessly next to him. Harry didn’t say anything and looked straight ahead. He already regretted half of the things he said to Ron, even though he was still angry that Ron had so quickly decided to stand against him. Draco stayed quiet as well but he felt Draco’s warmth against his side which was calming in itself.

Harry shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. He tried to rationalize things and calm down. This wasn’t the end of the world. Ron said some things, he said some others. Now they knew and could maybe talk about it all later in a proper way. Harry wished he knew why he even let himself get pulled into that fight. The right to a friendship with just someone couldn’t be it. Was it Draco? Maybe. He really did like him, even if it was difficult to admit to his friends.

Harry sighed. He was making it all more complicated than it needed to be anyway. Why didn’t he just tell his friends from the beginning on what was going on between him and Draco? Certainly, it wouldn’t have come to this then. Although, Ron would’ve probably been still against it. Ron didn’t even give Harry the chance to explain that Draco had changed.

Suddenly, Harry felt something warm against his skin. He opened his eyes surprised and watched how Draco put his hand over Harry’s first and then hold it. Harry looked over at Draco but he just looked straight ahead. So, Harry leaned back again and focused on the slowly fading warmth from Draco’s hand for the next few minutes.

“Do you want to head back?” Harry heard himself say suddenly. His voice sounded raw as if he had cried for hours on end. Draco glanced at Harry, then nodded slowly. The two wizards got up and brushed carelessly the snow off their cloaks. The wet cold had completely soaked through. To Harry’s disappointment, Draco let go of his hand but he accepted it. He accepted the quiet that fell over them as well. He knew that Draco was waiting for him to talk about it. But Harry rather not think about anything so he embraced the silence.

As they arrived in the entrance hall Harry turned to Draco a little nervously. “I think I better go take a shower.” Draco nodded slowly. “You should too,” Harry added. Draco nodded again. “Could we perhaps postpone the study session? I might go lie down.” Draco’s eyes wandered uncertainly to his feet but he looked back up then and mumbled a “’course.” Harry nodded relieved.

“We’ll see each other tonight then, okay?” Draco eyed him doubtfully but nodded. “Be on time,” Harry tried to lighten the mood but it didn’t earn him more than a small smile. Harry decided to talk to Draco tonight. Right now, though, he needed a hot shower and some rest to clear his head.


	8. Past Deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Drama and more! Enjoy!

_Harry felt Draco’s hot breath against his neck making him gasp softly. He pressed the blonde impatiently against the wall behind him and pressed their lips together just as greedily. Draco’s lips moved perfectly in sync with Harry’s. The Gryffindor felt the other’s fingers making their way down his back in search of the hem and pulling at his sweater demandingly._

_Harry sighed happily into the kiss and grabbed Draco by his hips to push even closer to him. A gasp from Draco confirmed that he liked Harry’s thinking and made Harry deepen the kiss. He felt Draco’s fingers working on Harry’s belt. Harry sighed again in excitement as his erection grew with every second that passed. Finally, Draco had managed to rid of the belt and pushed his hand slowly down Harry’s trousers._

***

“By Merlin, what were you thinking?!”

Harry suddenly shot awake and looked around panicked. Hermione had walked up to the side of his bed and was looking down at him with a stern expression on her face. Harry hurriedly hid his erection by sitting up and pulling the blanket over his lap. Hermione seemed like she could care less about Harry’s confusion.

“I hope you are aware that this has to end with an apology from your side.”

Harry blinked a few times until he finally understood what Hermione expected from him.

“I am not apologizing for anything,” Harry replied unconvincingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed. “Listen, Harry. That a friendship between the two of you would evolve, was to be expected. It just would have been nice if you had let us be part of it a little so that we could understand these… positive feelings you’re having towards him.”

Unfortunately, that sounded way too rational and Harry had a feeling that Hermione was right.

“Ron would’ve been against it either way. And every time I even mentioned him, you made some snide remark.”

Hermione picked thoughtfully at her hair. “I’m sorry, Harry. Perhaps we should’ve been a bit more considerate. But you have to understand that it is difficult for us, and especially Ron, to simply forget the past.”

Harry groaned. “I know that. And I don’t want either that he-,”

The door to the boys’ dorms flew open and Seamus walked in. He strolled in easily with Neville in tow until he suddenly noticed Harry and Hermione.

He raised an eyebrow. “Ron will be here soon and I believe he’ll kill you if you talk to Harry right now.”

Hermione sighed, nodded and stood up. Harry wanted to protest. Ron could be as angry as he wanted to be. Hermione was his friend too but he knew it would be smarter to wait out Ron’s anger. After that they could talk to him again.

Hermione threw Harry another meaningful look before she left the room closing the door behind her. Seamus and Neville looked at Harry uncertainly making him decide for them and swiftly closed the curtains of his four-poster bed. He felt even less up to a confrontation with Ron, and anyway, he needed to digest his last dream first.

So, he laid back and stared at the red drapes above him. It had been some time since he had been alone in a dream. It was weirdly one-sided but what in the name of Merlin had happened? Had he seriously dreamed about snogging Draco? Holy dragon shit, he needed to sort out his priorities. Harry rubbed his eyes in frustration. The holding hands and the fight with Ron must’ve confused him. Simple. It meant nothing. Not all dreams had some deeper meaning. To be fair, he had never dreamed about a wild snogging sesh with a friend before but he was going through a lot at the moment.

Although, it was quite hot. Draco’s lips on his own, Draco’s warm body pressed against him. Harry wanted to curse as his slowly softening erection sprung to attention again at those thoughts. How the bloody hell was he going to meet Draco’s eyes without him instantly knowing about Harry’s dreams? And still, Harry forced himself to close his eyes and quickly fell back asleep.

***

_“Hey,” Draco greeted Harry. The both of them were in the Gryffindor dorms. Draco sat down at the edge of Harry’s bed crossing his legs and gave Harry a condescending look who copied his position. Harry would’ve loved to be swallowed by the ground right about now. First the dream and now Draco was sitting on Harry’s bed. Merlin, couldn’t he have thought of a better place? Any other place?! Draco furrowed his brows as he felt Harry’s shame and looked around._

_“How creative.”_

_Harry rolled his eyes. “I like my bed,” he replied a bit defiantly. Draco nodded. Harry felt Draco’s nervousness._

_“Why are you nervous?” Harry asked bluntly._

_Draco raised his eyebrows. “Why are you embarrassed?” He asked in return._

_Harry bit his lip at being caught. “I... sorry that I disappeared on you. I didn’t want to worsen the mood even more.” Harry changed the topic hurriedly._

_Draco shook his head. “It’s fine. We were freezing anyway.”_

_Harry scratched at the back of his head feeling sheepish. “Sorry?”_

_“Not for that.”_

_Harry took a moment to think. “How much did you hear?” He instantly felt Draco’s unease._

_“All of it.” Harry nodded slowly. “Was it bad that I left?” Draco asked carefully._

_Harry shook his head. “Maybe better that you weren’t present. In the end, Ron would’ve yelled at you too.”_

_At this Draco looked more concerned than relieved but he accepted it for now. “Is it going to be alright?” he asked._

_Harry supressed a sigh and nodded slowly. “Yes, but in the worst case it will last a while.”_

_Draco looked down at his hands. “Anything I can do?”_

_Harry’s heart beat a little faster at that question and he couldn’t suppress a smile. “Pretend it never happened. It’s my fault. Maybe I should’ve prepared him better for this,” Harry replied but he knew that Draco felt guilty still and he noticed that familiar feeling of helplessness coming up again._

_“Draco?” The other one looked up. “Could we change the topic?” Draco nodded in relief. “What do you want to talk about?”_

_Harry leaned back feeling a bit more relaxed and stretched out his feet in Draco’s direction. He considered this while he fought any and all sexual topics valiantly in his mind. He threw Draco a look who was watching him closely._

_“Could you stop analysing my emotions?” Harry hissed offended._

_Draco laughed. “You feel quite a lot and some that are not so easy to decipher.” Draco tilted his head thoughtfully._

_Harry shook his head hurriedly. “No analysing. Draco, stop it!” Harry said again more sternly when the blonde didn’t react. Because Draco kept just watching him with a smirk, Harry kicked out in Draco’s direction which at least distracted the Slytherin since he had to grab Harry’s foot to still him. Harry felt that prickling sensation again at Draco’s touch but ignored it._

_“You think I can see through you? Scared, Potter?” Draco asked when he had managed to stop Harry’s kicks._

_Harry leaned forward challengingly. “You wish. Keep on dreaming about it at night.”_

_Draco furrowed his brows having expected the first part of that remembering their duel in second year but the second part, he realised, was what he had said to Blaise in that memory. He grabbed a pillow lying next to him and chucked it at Harry’s head. Harry managed just to avoid it. “That was private!” Draco hissed._

_Harry felt Draco’s embarrassment and smirked. “So, it was a memory?” Harry asked curiously._

_Draco groaned annoyed. “Can we go back to the awkward silence and not analyse mine and Blaise’s past?”_

_Harry laughed this time. “At least that answers my question,” he mumbled amused._

_Draco sighed but then met Harry’s eyes. “Any more question regarding that?” Draco asked calmly. Harry couldn’t suppress a prickling feeling in his stomach and cleared his throat quickly._

_“Did you again- I mean, are you-?” Harry halted. What a pathetic try at asking about Draco’s sexuality._

_Draco couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “Quite graceful, Potter.”_

_Harry rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean,” Harry said almost pleading. Draco sat up a little, Harry could feel a wave of nervousness in him._

_“Yes, Blaise wasn’t the only one and yes, I guess that means I’m gay.”_

_Harry nearly forgot how to breathe but just started kneading his fingers and nodded slowly. “Do others know too?” Harry asked probably more nervous than Draco himself._

_“Well, my friends know. My parents of course do not. They would be out of their minds, although sometimes I believe they do suspect it.”_

_Harry moved thoughtfully a strand of hair out of his face. “Were you and Blaise… together?” Harry asked slowly._

_Draco laughed out loud. “Oh heavens, no. We were just drunk. And by the way, he asked me to tell you that he’s not gay and was just experimenting.”_

_Harry’s jaw dropped. “You told him,” he stated. Harry had suspected it after the little run in with Draco’s friends but it was still awkward to know._

_Draco shrugged. “Yeah, I didn’t know how you would react and needed advice,” Draco said defensively._

_Harry groaned. “Now I can’t ever look him in the eyes again.”_

_Draco grinned amused. “You’ll survive. I can live with seeing the Weasley girl.”_

_Harry grimaced at the image. “No, Ginny was different. Your memory was…” Harry stopped not knowing how to put it into words._

_“Strange?” Draco asked._

_“Different. Not bad, just different.”_

_Draco’s eyebrows shot up in surprise._

_“Well,” Harry spoke up quickly. “I mean it wasn’t bad because you liked it and I could feel your emotions after all.” Draco didn’t look convinced. “Not that I would think of it as bad without you. Although, why the hell would I want to snog Zabini?” Draco just looked perplexed at Harry while he died a little inside._

_“I… better stop talking now,” Harry mumbled looking down._

_Draco laughed. “You’re doing brilliant.”_

_Harry eyed Draco doubtfully. “Really?”_

_Draco shook his head. “No but it is amusing.”_

_Harry groaned and fell back into his pillow. For a while they stayed quiet until Harry thought of something._

_“Who was the other one?”_

_Draco looked up surprised. “Curious as always.” But Draco decided to answer it nevertheless. “I know him from my childhood days. We fell out of touch after I went to Hogwarts. He was a Squib. His parents were awful to the poor boy. They were pure-bloods and didn’t know what to do with a non-magical child. Truly a loss. He was really smart, charming and even quite funny sometimes._

_A few years ago, we met again. My family had been invited to his for a birthday celebration. He was pitiful, his personality more shattered than whole but he was still nice to look at. And then, well, one thing led to another,” Draco ended his narration. Harry was fascinated. If he was honest, he would’ve liked to ask for details but he stayed quiet._

_“Maybe we should wake up,” he heard Draco say._

_Harry let out a pained sound and shook his head. “Please no, I can sleep the whole Sunday, I don’t care.”_

_Draco sighed. “But then you’ll die of starvation. Merlin, I can feel it even through the dream. Do you ever eat anything? And could it be that little Harry is also already awake?”_

_Harry’s face flushed instantly and he threw a pillow after Draco. “I told you to stop analysing!”_

_Draco caught the pillow elegantly and smiled sympathetically. “No need to feel ashamed, Potty. But if you don’t want me to keep it up, you might want to leave.”_

_Harry threw Draco an evil look, then mumbled petulantly his goodbye and forced himself to wake up._

***

Harry spent his Sunday avoiding Ron by, for example, sitting demonstratively far away from his usual place at the Gryffindor table. Besides that, he forced himself to study and noticed that all of his friends were acting rather distant. Probably to avoid drama but it did make Harry feel a bit abandoned. Luna was the only one not interested in all that and accompanied him every now and then.

On the night from Sunday to Monday Draco showed Harry an old vacation spot he pulled from his memories and they went on a walk, talking, along a blurry image of a beautiful beach. Everything seemed like it would be okay. Ron couldn’t stay angry forever.

*

Ron was still incredibly angry. He couldn’t understand why Harry hadn’t yet apologized to him and he was also angry with himself because Hermione made him feel guilty and that by being right.

He hurried along the halls. He would be late to Charms but with everything going on he had completely forgotten his assignment. He nearly ran into another student as he turned a corner. He was about to mumble a half-arsed apology as it hit him. In front of him stood no other than Draco bloody Malfoy. And he looked like he had literally you-know-who in front of him. Ron felt his anger return instantly. Malfoy seemed to notice and quickly took a step back. Ron nearly laughed. So, he the bloke wasn’t more than a scared ferret after all. What by Merlin’s beard did Harry see in him?

“Malfoy,” Ron heard himself say condescendingly. But Malfoy didn’t say anything and instead looked around searchingly. He probably wanted to run away again. He was not a whit better than his damned father.

“Don’t even think about running away.” Ron took out his wand out of habit. Malfoy wanted to do the same but he was carrying a couple of books so he stayed still.

“You listen carefully now! I don’t care what Harry says. You are still the same sleazy coward as a few years ago. I don’t know what you did to manipulate Harry but I won’t allow it to continue. You keep your pathetic existence away from him. Take that bloody potion that Harry talked about and don’t speak to him. When he’s back to his senses, he’ll thank me for sending you back to the hole you crawled out of.” Ron felt his chest puff up in righteous superiority.

“If you had even a speck of humanity left in you, you would’ve known that Harry deserves a better friend than you, so, piss off and don’t come back.” Ron thought he saw all colour leave Malfoy’s face and any life disappearing out of his eyes. But before Ron could regret his decision he turned away and hurried to his Charms class.

*

Harry opened the door to the Potions classroom yawning and was met with Slughorn as per usual.

“Ah, Mr. Potter. You’re on time.”

Harry nodded friendly and let himself fall onto a chair.

“You will be working alone today. Mr. Malfoy wasn’t feeling very well so we agreed that he would write a paper instead.”

Harry furrowed his brows surprised. Draco was sick? “Do you know what he’s caught, professor?” Harry asked but Slughorn denied.

So, Harry busied himself with the assignment. The hour passed disgustingly slow without Draco’s company but finally, he handed in his scroll and walked off to the Gryffindor tower. For a moment, he considered going by the Slytherins but decided to simply ask Draco later in his dream about his well-being. Harry managed to sneak into the dorms unnoticed, got ready for bed and closed his curtains. He wondered silently how much longer Ron would stay angry. Then he fell asleep.

*

A shrill sound emanating from Seamus’ alarm clock ripped Harry out of sleep the next morning. Confused, Harry tried to remember the last night but there was nothing but dark emptiness. Harry was now a little worried. If this had to do with Draco’s affliction, he would like to know what it was. He definitely had to talk to the Slytherin.

But Draco didn’t appear at breakfast. Harry chewed his cereal nervously until he gave up half-way through. At least, Neville had the decency to ask if everything was alright but Harry simply shook him off with a poor excuse. He couldn’t arrive fast enough for Potions class. Harry doubted that Draco would miss this class even if he had to show up with pneumonia.

Harry waited in front of the classroom fidgeting while his other classmates went in one after the other. He didn’t even mind Ron and Hermione and pretended to tie his shoes. Shortly before class was about to begin, Harry finally saw a dark-clothed figure with blonde hair walking towards Potions class. Draco slowed down for a moment as he noticed Harry but then fastened his pace even more. Harry had to cut him off unless he wanted him to walk by him.

“Could you just please wait a second?” Harry asked without really allowing a “no” for an answer. Draco didn’t say anything and just gave him a questioning look. Harry frowned.

“I didn’t dream. And Slughorn said you were sick?” Harry tried to get an answer quickly. Draco shot a pleading look into the classroom but then turned towards Harry.

“Yes, I had a headache. Madam Pomfrey gave me some medicine, perhaps they put me out. Sorry but I have to go in now,” Draco replied hurriedly. Harry didn’t know what to say and so stepped aside and let the blonde pass. Then he entered the classroom himself and sat begrudgingly down next to Seamus who was the only one without a partner.

Bloody hell, what was that? Could some medical potions just steal someone’s dreams? Probably. He was probably worrying over nothing and instead of giving Draco get well wishes, he acted completely paranoid. Everything was fine so there was no reason for Draco to act distant towards Harry. The Gryffindor caught himself glancing over at Draco every few moments until Seamus bumped his shoulder and told him he’d cut himself if he didn’t work more focused. So, Harry tried to calm down and accepted Draco’s statement as truth.

On top of that, they received their Potions tests back. Harry had just about managed to get an Acceptable and that definitely only thanks to Draco. Damn, he really needed to study more to catch up on what he’d missed. Harry decided to ask Draco for another tutoring session.

*

The day passed very slowly and stretched out like gum. Without Ron and Hermione Harry got almost bored but he tried to remind himself that he didn’t listen to most of their conversations anyway.

Harry had been chewing on a piece of steak for the past five minutes now and observed the busy chatter in the Great Hall. The atmosphere was light, the excitement over lunch was big, Harry looked down the Gryffindor table where Hermione was massaging her temples and Ron talking insistently to her. Harry looked away again and searched for Draco on the Slytherin table.

He actually did spot him but Draco didn’t look very happy. He had his head in his hand and was nervously tapping with the other on the table in front of him and looked just... Tired. His friends seemed to be trying to involve him in conversation but Draco was more focused on his lunch. He didn’t look back at Harry.

“Could you explain to me why you and Ron are fighting again?” a familiar voice said next to him.

“Ginny,” Harry stated unnecessarily. The Gryffindor who had just sat down next him kept looking at him curiously. “Why don’t you ask him?” Harry asked drily and pushed away his barely touched food. Ginny frowned.

“Because he just said you were being a wanker.”

Harry threw an angry look towards Ron who didn’t notice him. “He’s the wanker here.”

Ginny groaned annoyed. “Does it have to do with Malfoy?” she asked impatiently.

Harry looked at her, then glanced at the Slytherin table and nearly jumped as he noticed Draco watching him. Before Harry could react, the blonde already looked away.

“Perhaps,” Harry admitted.

“Would you _perhaps_ then tell me why you’re fighting with Ron because of him?”

Harry sighed. “You wouldn’t understand. Nobody does. That’s also why Ron flipped out. If I had any say in this, none of this would’ve even happened.”

Ginny seemed to think for a bit. “Maybe you could try to explain it. And then I’ll tell you if it’s understandable or not.”

Harry threw her a doubtful look but decided then to tell her the truth. He just needed somebody to talk to.

He told Ginny about the potion and how he and Draco were sharing dreams. He also told her how he had begun to understand Draco’s actions from the hours spent in detention and how they started becoming friends. He also admitted that he didn’t always tell the truth to Ron and Hermione to avoid confrontations. Ginny listened patiently and didn’t move a muscle. Finally, she nodded slowly and looked at Harry in a thoughtful way.

“I can’t exactly empathize but I understand.”

Harry looked at his ex doubtfully. “Is that good?” he asked slowly.

“Better than nothing,” Ginny replied with a grin on her lips. “If you explain it like this to Ron, he might at least calm down. I would still advice to slip in a small apology for lying to them, that will help as well.” Harry nodded thankfully.

“It’ll be okay,” Ginny encouraged him, got up and pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. Harry was surprised at the loving gesture but not in a bad way. Ginny then disappeared again but got followed by evil looks from Ron. Harry glanced again to Draco who was now full-on staring at him. Harry thought he saw a question in Draco’s look and considered gesticulating an explanation but Draco turned away again to his friends.

Draco again didn’t show up in the evening for their last detention. This time, without an explanation though, which Slughorn wasn’t very happy about. At this point, Harry was earnestly concerned that something had happened or that he had done something wrong. He really needed to speak to Draco but he seemed to continuously avoid him. A night though, he could definitely not do that, so, that was why Harry prepared a few sentences beforehand for a possible confrontation.

Back in the Gryffindor common room he overheard Ron and Hermione arguing about him and Seamus betting with Dean and Neville on how long this crisis would last. Harry just pretended to be very focused on studying but he couldn’t help glancing at the time every few minutes waiting to finally be able to go to bed. And when it was finally time, Harry just got disappointed by another dreamless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make my day so leave one if you enjoyed it? Or if you want to yell at someone? But don't worry! I'm planning on uploading the next chapter very soon. Almost halfway there!


	9. Dreamless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the next chapter <3

Harry fidgeted impatiently during the whole breakfast. His leg kept bouncing throughout and kept making everyone around him just as nervous. Draco just didn’t seem to want to show up. Not even his friends did. Besides Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson who barely ate something for five minutes before leaving again. Even though Harry wasn’t particularly hungry he forced himself to eat at least a little. Ron just annoyed him more by giving him looks and also being in a bad mood so Harry started making his way to class earlier than usual.

Harry tried to come up with ideas on how to get Draco to talk to him for the whole morning. Without detention they only shared the potions’ class and that was two days away. A dream-meeting was obviously not going to happen. Harry nervously kneaded his hands. He simply wanted to know what was going on. Maybe Draco really was ill and it was just coincidence that they’ve barely seen each other for three whole days. For Harry it was almost like withdrawal considering they spent some of the day and the whole night together. For every damned day. That the dreams had disappeared were what was worrying him the most. It felt wrong in a way. If Harry had done something wrong, he’d like to know about it. Harry was losing his mind trying to figure out what he could’ve done wrong. That Draco might’ve found out about his little snogging dream was something Harry didn’t even want to think about.

At lunch, Draco actually did show up with his friends but he sat with his back to Harry which nearly had him get up and march up to Draco to make him talk. But Neville held him back by sitting down across from him and talking enthusiastically about something or the other which Harry couldn’t care less about right now. He was glad though to have his friends around again and seeing them brave Ron’s evil looks. Harry was still quite sure that he spent most of lunchtime staring at the back of Draco’s head with a mix of frustration and confusion. That even Draco’s friends seemed to notice this, didn’t bother him at all really.

Harry waited more or less patiently until Draco finally left the Great Hall with his friends in tow and instantly followed him not caring about the increasing murmurs around him. The groups of Slytherins weren’t very fast so Harry caught up quickly to them. Feeling a little awkward, Harry wondered how to catch their attention but Blaise was already a step ahead.

“Potter!” he called out. It almost sounded like a warning to his friends but Harry couldn’t tell for sure. The rest of the group now also turned towards him and eyed him curiously. Draco stood a little behind them so Harry could barely see him.

“Could I please just speak to Draco?” Harry asked sounding more impatient than intended.

Theo shot Draco an examining look. “That depends on him.”

Before everyone could turn towards Draco, he already made his way to the front. “It’s alright, I’ll follow later.” Harry felt relief wash over him and his heart began to beat a little faster.

“Your call,” Blaise said and the Slytherins turned away to keep walking. Harry didn’t even wait for them to be out of sight before grabbing Draco’s wrist and dragging him into the nearest empty classroom that he could find.

Frustratedly, he spun around to face the Slytherin wanting to confront him, ask him what was going on but at the sight of Draco he faltered. “Shit, what happened to you?” Dark rings were visible under his eyes. His skin looked even paler than usual and he had a glassy-eyed look to him.

“Graceful, Potter,” Draco replied drily but he walked by the Gryffindor and to a chair to sit down. Harry followed but stood still in front of him.

“Are you really ill?” Harry asked gentler than earlier. But Draco shook his head.

“Then why do you look so… tired?” Harry asked confused.

Draco sighed frustratedly and put his head in his hands. “I am taking the Dreamless Sleep potion.” He spoke so quietly that Harry nearly didn’t hear him.

“Wha-,” was the only thing Harry managed to splutter as he stumbled back and he held himself upright by leaning on a table behind him.

“My parents,” Draco tried but Harry didn’t believe him.

“Are you for real?” Harry asked stunned.

Draco looked up his eyes challenging. “They were breathing down my neck.”

Harry frowned. “I thought, you didn’t care?”

Draco shook his head. “I told you it wouldn’t work.”

Harry groaned in frustration. Naturally, Draco would use this to question everything again.

“Would you stop being like this? You know that that potion would only cause trouble but even if you wanted to take it, that’s no reason to just give up on all of it,” Harry tried to put things into perspective.

But Draco just stared at his fingers. “We tried and it didn’t work. That’s it.”

Harry wanted to grab the blonde and shake him but the pain in his chest kept him still.

“What are you talking about? Everything worked perfectly,” Harry said weakly.

“We’re fighting right now. Doesn’t sound perfect to me.”

Harry frustratedly whined inside while he kept staring at Draco’s profile. “We’re only fighting because you’re avoiding me and taking that stupid potion without telling me anything about it. And besides that, fighting is also a part of it!”

Harry knew for an unexplainable reason that Draco wouldn’t change his mind which was why he didn’t even try to stop Draco as he got up and walked to the door.

“I’m sorry, Harry. But it’s better like this.”

The words cut into Harry’s heart like a sharp knife while he kept beating himself up over it.

*

Harry missed classes for the rest of the day and stayed in his bed where he kept asking himself what he could’ve done differently. Now he didn’t only have a ridiculous fight with his best friend but also lost the reason for that fight. Meanwhile Hermione came by once and brought him some food. She asked what had happened but Harry just send her away. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to eat. He also didn’t want to sleep. He just wanted to lay there and wallow in self-pity and not think about why he was overreacting like this.

For the whole day and the next one he managed successfully to only get up for bathroom breaks and otherwise pretend to be dead - lucky for him he had some experience in that. By now he had come to the conclusion that he was an idiot like everyone had always said so he just deserved to be lonely. Hermione nearly beat him out of bed on Thursday evening but then gave up when Harry said he was ready to apologize to Ron the next time he saw him. Before Harry had to face Ron, he decided he’d rather catch a dreamless nap.

“Just wake him up,” Harry heard Hermione’s voice against his ear.

“He’s sleepin’. Maybe he really did catch something,” Ron replied defiantly.

“The bloke’s not sick, he’s lonely. Give him his lunch and then talk to him or so help me-!”, Hermione scolded annoyed. Harry who didn’t want to hear the argument continue pulled the curtains loudly open.

“The bloke can hear you,” he grumbled sleepily. The surprised looks from his friends fell on him. Hermione threw Ron a challenging look and pushed a sandwich into his hand. Ron nearly rolled his eyes but then slowly approached Harry.

“Thought you might be hungry.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “And you care?”

Ron seemed to fight himself to not reply with something condescending. “I wanted to talk to you anyway,” he tried again. Harry knew that he was being unfair to Ron but he hated the world a little too much right now to not hate Ron a little too.

“This fight is stupid and would like to bury the hatchet,” Ron stumbled over his words while he held the sandwich out to Harry. Harry noticed Hermione looking proudly at Ron out of his peripheral.

Harry sighed but he accepted the sandwich. “Sounds like a solid plan.”

And that was it. No apologies or long speeches. Hermione looked almost disappointed but was also just glad that there was peace among the Trio again. And then his best friends sat on his bed and they just talked. Harry told them about the missing dreams and Draco’s change of demeanour. His friends stayed quiet which Harry actually preferred to a judging comment. Then they let Harry be and went to their last class of the week. Harry was happy on one hand that he and Ron were on good terms again, even if there wasn’t a very insightful conversation, but on the other hand, he was still feeling down about Draco.

*

For half an hour Ron argued with Harry on Saturday morning about how Harry should get out of bed and take a much-needed shower. Harry finally did give in but only under great protest. So, he ended up sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast freshly showered and changed meanwhile looking depressed as hell. Ron joked a little to brighten his mood but Harry didn’t really feel like laughing.

“Mate, you can’t keep this up forever,” Ron remarked which earned him a reproachful look from Hermione. Harry shrugged and stared disgustedly at the scrambled eggs in his plate.

“Harry, please eat something,” Hermione said which Harry obeyed in slow-motion.

“Maybe Malfoy was right,” Ron tried slowly. “Maybe it’s better like this for you.”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t believe him. Something must’ve happened. Maybe his parents threatened to disinherit him or something. I can’t imagine why he would do this to himself out of his own free will.”

Harry witnessed with a bleeding heart how Draco finished breakfast with his friends and then got up to head to wherever. Hermione tried her best to make Harry feel better but she failed as miserably as Ron.

“If it makes you any happier: Malfoy looked like he feels just as awful as you yesterday in potions,” Ron tried again.

Harry frowned. “Why the hell would that make me happy?” Harry asked dully.

Ron shrugged. “Thought you might be angry with him.”

Harry groaned. “I am. But also, much more, I don’t know what else all I’m feeling for that tosser.”

Before Hermione or Ron could reply to that, Neville joined them to ask them if they wanted to come for a walk and picnic later at the lake. The snow had melted away completely within the last week and gave the students at Hogwarts again a chance for an autumnal trip. Ron and Hermione agreed for Harry too.

*

Only a few hours after breakfast, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville made their way to the entrance hall. They planned on sneaking a few sandwiches out of the kitchen. Hermione held Harry purposely back which is why they made their way out a few minutes later. Harry had already a feeling that the Gryffindor wanted to speak to him which is why he wasn’t surprised when she asked about how he was doing while they slowly walked through the corridors of Hogwarts.

“It’ll be alright,” Harry tried it with optimism.

“Is it because of Malfoy?” Hermione asked gently.

Harry sighed and then slowly nodded. “He was just suddenly a different person. I don’t know if I should be angry, disappointed or sad. Most of all, it just confuses me.”

Hermione nodded in understanding. “Your-,” she hesitated a little. “friendship meant a lot to you, didn’t it?” She finished.

Harry shrugged. “Probably. I don’t know, maybe I also feel a little abandoned because of the potions accident. Before I had the feeling that Draco and I would at least in that sense understand each other. But now I’m all by myself.”

Hermione nervously played with a strand of hair. “Harry, I want you to know that-,”

But the Gryffindor was interrupted as a completely out-of-breath Neville Longbottom rushed over to them.

“Malfoy and Ron. In the entrance hall,” was the only thing he managed to gasp out. Harry reacted instantly and started to sprint without second thought. The entrance hall wasn’t very far but since Neville didn’t give any details, Harry wasn’t sure how serious the situation was. Harry’s heart hammered quickly in his chest making him ignore the students he nearly ran into. Not even Peeves could stop him right now.

With a slither he came to a halt right in front of the entrance hall. He could see how the two groups of students were facing each other with their wands out obviously in fighting mode. The groups were led by Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Before the situation could escalate even more Harry felt his legs move automatically towards the two. Neither Ron, nor Draco noticed Harry until he was standing right between the two wands without any regard for himself. With his back to Ron he stared into Draco’s grey eyes. Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

The insults had stopped but Draco was now furiously glaring at Harry instead of Ron, although he couldn’t completely hide his surprise at Harry’s arrival. Harry took a step closer to Draco, so close that the tip of Draco’s wand was lightly touching his throat. He heard distantly Ron saying something but he ignored it.

“You really think I wouldn’t do it?” Draco asked quietly, still furious. Harry couldn’t help but eye the Slytherin for a few seconds. He didn’t only look completely drained but also like he was holding on to his last nerve. The consequences of the Dreamless Sleep potion were obviously taking a toll on him.

“Do it then,” Harry replied just as quietly. He didn’t plan on defending himself. He wanted to finally know if Draco really hated him. And then he wanted to feel it so he could stop grieving about losing him. He wanted to hate Draco back. But for that he needed a damned reason first. Harry felt his throat closing up but blinked the traitorous tears decidedly away. Out of his peripheral he saw Draco’s friends exchanging uncertain looks. They seemed to be waiting for a sign from Draco.

“Draco, please,” Harry heard himself say quietly. He wanted to step towards the blonde. Plead with him to talk to him again, to stop taking that potion and then hold his bloody hand. Instead, Harry stood still and grey eyes looked into green ones until Harry felt like time stood still as well. Then he felt the slight pressure against his throat fall away as Draco lowered his wand. His expression had gone from angry to hurt which Harry just managed to catch before the Slytherin already turned away and walked decidedly towards a corridor leading back into Hogwarts.

Harry felt himself exhale out loud as a little weight fell from his heart. So, Draco didn’t hate him all that much. The group of Slytherins also lowered their wands and went to follow Draco. Harry didn’t miss the reproachful look from Theo though.

As soon as Draco’s friends were out of sight, Harry turned towards his best friend. Ron’s eyes were still narrowed in anger and he stared at the spot where the Slytherins had just disappeared from. Hermione had apparently walked to Ron and had taken his wand away now looking expectantly at Harry. Seamus and Dean also relaxed again and put their wands away.

Harry looked at them. “Could someone here explain to me what the hell was going on?” Harry asked and sounded more threatening than he had intended.

“Ron had just made a stupid joke!” Dean defended his mate.

Harry shook his head his heart still hammering away. “What kind of joke?”

The others stayed quiet. Seamus and Dean were suddenly very interested in their shoes but Ron didn’t look like he had calmed down yet.

“I jus’ asked if it was lonely without a lion on a leash.”

Harry’s heart dropped. “You did what?” Harry gasped shocked.

“Ronald!” Harry heard Hermione yell sounding upset.

Ron turned to her. “What? He looked so miserable I just had to say something. After all, he’s the reason that Harry is feelin’ like shit!”

Harry felt the heat crawl up his face and a dangerous prickling in his fingers and gut. Slowly he curled his hand into a fist to control the increasing anger.

Hermione didn’t look at Ron any less reproachful. “Has it crossed your mind that perhaps _you_ are the reason for that and not Malfoy?” Ron’s eyes widened at his girlfriend’s accusation.

“Tell him!” Hermione almost ordered. “Tell him what you told Malfoy then he can decide on his own who the reason is for his misery!”

Harry didn’t understand. Confusion mixed with his anger and he looked from Hermione to Ron. Dean, Seamus and Neville didn’t look any less confused and also looked at Ron. He stared angrily at Hermione but then turned decidedly towards Harry to face him.

“I jus’ told him to leave you alone! He is a damned wanker. He manipulated you, Harry! He needed to be told his place!”

Harry took a step back while a hundred feelings overwhelmed him at once. “What?” he asked dully.

“I didn’t think that it would be so hard on you. I thought that would pass as soon as we were on good terms again.”

Harry shook his head like he was paralyzed. This couldn’t be true. This _mustn’t_ be true.

“I thought that if he took that strange potion, he wouldn’t be able to manipulate you anymore!”

Harry’s breathing stopped for a moment.

Hermione just managed to pull Ron aside as Harry rushed to him. Blind with disappointment, anger and confusion he stumbled, thanks to Hermione, into empty space and instantly got grabbed by Seamus and Dean who had been standing behind Ron to stop him from trying to attack Ron again.

“Harry, damn it! I just wanted what was best for you!” Ron said outraged which was the last straw for Harry. He tried violently to escape the hold Seamus and Dean had on him while he repeated “the best?!” incredulously over and over again. Ron finally realized that now certainly wasn’t a time to talk so he followed Hermione’s advice and left in tow with her.

Harry still tried to struggle out of the hold. “Don’t make me laugh. For the best?! You have no fucking idea!” Harry heard himself yell after him.

Everything around him went blurry. He was overwhelmed by all the emotions and stumbled finally back. He heard how Neville told his friends to lead Harry outside. Without much struggle Harry let himself be dragged out. He noticed through his blurry vision some other students who had witnessed the whole spectacle and were still staring at him in shock. Harry was sure that he must look like insane but he couldn’t be bothered. He was just so damned angry and disappointed in Ron. That his best friend would betray him like this wasn’t something Harry had ever imagined. He felt himself be put down on a patch of grass and pushed into a sitting position.

“Have you calmed down?” He heard Dean’s voice. Harry’s heart was still racing but the anger was dissipating quickly while his disappointment grew. So, he nodded. Seamus and Dean let go of him which had Harry slumping down into himself. Neville carefully kneeled down in front of Harry and shot the other two Gryffindors a look seeking for help so they also sat down next to Harry.

“Harry…,” Neville began hesitantly. But Harry shook his head. He pulled his knee close to his chest to lay his forehead on it. He focused on breathing in and out. The anger had taken completely over him, that hadn’t happened to him for a very long time. He tried to not think of Ron, not to think of Draco. Only about the cool air tousling his hair, the wet grass beneath him, the bright sun that would blind him if he looked up. It worked and Harry actually calmed down. He still felt the pain in his chest but at least he had some control over it.

Slowly he looked up. Neville looked at him patiently, Dean and Seamus couldn’t quite hide their curiosity but they had the decency to not say anything. Harry heard Neville say calming things but the feeling of sadness still took over. He wanted to, no, he had to talk with Draco. He couldn’t believe he had accused Draco of something that his best friend had done. And Ron hadn’t even deemed it necessary to say anything even after they had quit fighting.

“Do you want to go to the tower?” Neville asked calmly.

Harry shook his head. “I have to talk to Draco.”

Neville nodded in understanding while Seamus and Dean exchanged meaningful looks. Harry ignored those dully. It was as if he had used up all of his emotions for the day already. Harry got up with the other three. His legs felt numb but Harry ignored it as he slowly walked to the entrance hall with Neville at his side. The students that had been gawking earlier had luckily returned to minding their own business.

“Do you want us to come along?” Neville asked still calm.

Harry shook his head but turned once again towards Dean and Seamus. “Sorry, I totally lost it. I didn’t mean to be a bother.”

Seamus waved it off. “All good. You go clear things with your blondie.”

Harry eyed Seamus but he seemed like he really was just joking so Harry smiled slightly. “Will do,” he mumbled.

“Good luck,” Neville said and squeezed Harry’s shoulder quickly before Harry headed towards the Slytherin common room.

*

His heartbeat quickened with every step. Harry needed to really think about what he would say. Since it was Saturday a couple Slytherins walked by him looking surprised. Some also whispered to each other. Harry was sure that some of them were already actively sharing his freak-out with others but right now he had more important things to worry about.

Harry came to a halt in front of a bleak wall made of stone and stared at it thoughtfully for a few seconds. Trying out passwords was probably rather ridiculous, waiting for another Slytherin sounded more plausible. But nobody wanted to show up. Harry paced anxiously along the wall considering searching for someone in the corridors of Hogwarts when suddenly an opening appeared where there had just been a wall.

Harry stared intensely into the entrance where none other than Pansy Parkinson followed by Theodore Nott appeared and made their way out of the Slytherin common room. As soon as they noticed Harry they stopped as if they had been struck with a Petrificus Totalus. Before they could turn away again, Harry mustered up some courage.

“I just want to talk to him!” he said and tried to hide the pleading tone.

Theodore slowly moved towards Harry. “I think he doesn’t want to see you right now.”

Harry’s heart dropped. “I know,” Harry began. Theodore who had stopped in front of him furrowed his brows. “I know what Ron said to him. I have to talk to him.”

Theo’s expression barely shifted but it showed that he was thinking. Then he turned towards Pansy. “Let him know.” Pansy opened her mouth to protest but Theo cut her off. “Just do it by Merlin!” Pansy stared at Theo annoyed for a bit but did turn around. As soon as she was gone so was the opening.

“Thanks!” Harry managed to say strained.

Theo eyed Harry for a bit. “I don’t think that you’re bad for him, Potter. But you should get a grip on your friends.”

Harry simply nodded slowly even if he knew that it wasn’t so easy. Theo moved next to him and watched just as expectantly at the bleak stone wall. Harry considered saying something but decided against it. Theo also didn’t seem like he was in a talkative mood. So, they remained silent and waited. Harry couldn’t help nervously worrying his lip with his teeth. Which he instantly stopped when he realized. Instead he started nervously moving his body minutely up and down. Fuck, what was taking Draco so long?

“Trust me, he’ll come.”

Just as the encouraging words left Theo’s mouth, the opening appeared again and gave way to the entrance. Harry’s heart skipped a few more beats this time and then started beating even faster as he recognized the blonde hair behind the black-haired young woman. Pansy arrived first in front of Harry but Harry didn’t even glance at her. Draco didn’t look any better than he had in the entrance hall just now but at the moment it was the best sight Harry could imagine for him.

“We’ll be going then,” Theo remarked and dragged Pansy by her arm down the corridor away from the two of them.

Harry’s heart didn’t want to calm down which he blamed on missing Draco so damned much. Before Draco could say anything, Harry grabbed the blonde by his hand and dragged him behind him. They didn’t have to walk for long before Harry found an empty classroom into which he pulled Draco. Harry let go off Draco’s hand and shut the door. Then he turned to him. Harry opened his mouth, wanted to say something that would explain everything but he couldn’t think of anything. Draco just stood in front of him and looked back unyielding.

“Fuck,” was the only thing Harry could think of.

Draco’s bleak expression loosened up a little and he almost looked amused. “Was that now a question or an invitation?” Draco asked unashamedly but Harry ignored that for now.

“Ron told me,” Harry began and sounded somewhat stressed out by it. Draco tensed up immediately. “I don’t know what I should say. I’m just so incredibly sorry. You don’t know how damned angry I am with him…” Harry cut off weakly.

“I don’t know exactly what he said to you,” Harry tried again. “But no matter what it was, I don’t want you to keep taking that potion. And I want to be able to talk to you. I want us to be friends again.” Harry nervously bit his lip doubting if that was enough to change Draco’s mind.

The Slytherin eyed Harry intensely, then he sighed. “I don’t know, Harry. He said a few things… Maybe they aren’t that wrong.”

Harry stared at Draco upset. “Yes, they are. No matter what dragonshit it was he doesn’t know you like I do. He has no idea about all of this.” Nearly desperately Harry stepped closer to Draco. “Come on, you can’t seriously believe him more than me!” Harry added. As if on reflex he reached for Draco’s hand who hesitantly allowed it.

“Are you certain?” Draco asked carefully.

Harry nodded decidedly. “After all this is about us. And I can’t let you walk around like this any longer, you look terrible.”

Draco pulled his hand back in mock-offence. “Hey! In comparison to you, I still walk around. For the last few days, it was like you disappeared off the face of the earth.”

Harry was glad that the atmosphere had loosened up a little and smiled crookedly. “Had to think,” he admitted.

Draco’s eyebrows shot up. “You’ll have a lot of work to catch up on.”

Harry smiled slightly at Draco. “Do you perhaps know a good tutor?”

Draco rolled his eyes immediately. “Please don’t, Potty. Since I’ve been taken this potion my concentration leaves much to be desired.”

Harry eyed Draco worriedly. “Will you stop taking it?” he asked hopefully.

Draco stayed silent for a moment before he relieved Harry with a light smile. “Yes, fine, silly. As long as your honourable best friend doesn’t attack me, I’m fine with that.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “He won’t attack you. I’ll speak to him. But maybe you should sleep first, we’ll talk tonight, alright?”

Draco took the advice and the both of them left the room to head back to their own rooms. Harry couldn’t help but grin the whole way back to the Gryffindor tower. To get along with Draco again had been surprisingly easy and surprisingly fulfilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like, it makes my day ^-^ <3


	10. Hopelessly romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on updating this before I went on a little vacation but life happened so yeah. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be done soon too ^-^

As Harry stepped into the Gryffindor common room he instantly forgot his contentment. Ron was sitting on the red armchair, Hermione was nowhere to be seen but Seamus and Dean were sitting across from Ron talking with him. Neville who had been mindlessly looking through a book was the first to notice Harry.

“Hey,” Neville tried with a friendly tone. “Did everything go alright?”

Harry nodded and when he looked up he noticed the other students eyeing him. He was certain that everyone had heard about Harry throwing a fit. Harry’s gaze wandered to Ron who looked back nervously. Harry could guess that his best friend wasn’t looking forward to getting attacked again. But instead of getting angry, Harry walked towards Ron calmly, which lead to Dean and Seamus getting up and scurrying off. Harry sat down slowly across from Ron and focused on not letting the disappointment take over.

Ron eyed him still nervously. “Harry, I-,” Ron started but Harry held up a hand stopping him mid-sentence.

Harry made sure none of the others were eaves-dropping before turning his attention on Ron. “I’m aware I shouldn’t have lost it like that but what you did is not something I can or will forgive just like that.” Ron opened his mouth but then decided against saying something so Harry continued. “You did not only lie to me, but you also sabotaged a friendship even though you knew I didn’t want you to get involved. I… I can see that you were also disappointed in me for lying to you but that does not justify threatening Draco and then not even having the guts to tell me yourself about it. You knew absolutely well how miserable I was and you still didn’t say anything.”

Harry paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. “I’m offering again to bury the hatchet since we both messed up. But if you get involved in mine and Draco’s friendship again, we’re done. That is not something a best friend would do.” With that Harry finished his thought-out speech. Ron looked a little overwhelmed unable to say something. So he just nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry…” Harry heard then Ron say quietly.

Harry nodded. “Me too.”

A relieved sigh released the tense atmosphere and Harry let himself fall back into the couch. He knew that he couldn’t just forgive Ron but Ron probably felt the same way so this was the best solution for now.

“In case you see Hermione,” Ron began a little awkwardly. “Please tell her that we’re good again. She’s still angry with me.” Harry cocked an eyebrow but grinned. Ron grimaced. “You could at least pretend to be sympathetic.”

Harry shook his head. “Nah, as sorry as I feel, that’s something you will have to solve on your own.”

Ron groaned annoyed. “Then don’t expect me to help you with future Malfoy problems either.”

Harry shrugged. At the moment he’d rather not have any help from his best friend actually. “I’ll talk to her if I see her but only if you apologize to Draco.”

Ron gaped in shock but Harry just gave him a challenging look. “Are you seriously asking that from me?”

Harry nodded.

Ron groaned again and rubbed his hand over his eyes. Then he gave in. “Alright, fine but only if you get Mione to forgive me.”

Harry grinned satisfied and got up to go look for his other best friend. Hermione was, as expected, in the library where she tried to calm down by studying. Harry talked to her for a whole hour but the Gryffindor was only convinced to speak to Ron again after Harry told her that Ron would apologize to Draco in return. And then she forced Harry to study too and didn’t let him go until evening.

*

Already after dinner, Harry watched his two best friends being all lovey-dovey with each other again. Harry was happy that it had worked out and that they both were on good terms again. No matter how angry he was with Ron, he knew very well how good Hermione and Ron were for each other. Draco didn’t show up for dinner but a friendly nod from Theo let Harry draw the conclusion that Draco was probably actually getting some sleep.

A warm feeling of anticipation spread out in Harry as he headed towards the dorms. The Gryffindors had spent the rest of the evening with magical chess matches. It got quite late but it was a lot of fun. Seamus even joked about Harry going to meet Malfoy now but Harry chose to simply ignore him. He really was looking forward to it and couldn’t wait to fall asleep.

***

_“Hello darkness, my old friend,” Harry mumbled making a comment on the place Draco had chosen for their reunion. It looked like the viewing deck on the Astronomy Tower but neither railings nor walls enclosed the space. A bit further away, Harry recognized the Forbidden Forest and over it was a clear night sky. The full moon was the only source of light so Harry saw Draco at first only as a silhouette._

_“Romantic,” Harry commented as he stepped closer to Draco. Draco’s emotions, his exhaustion, his dismay, his relief, Merlin, how he had missed all of that._

_Draco looked up and turned towards Harry. “Almost thought you wouldn’t show up.”_

_Harry smirked but stood next to Draco and subconsciously copied the other ones’ stance. With his body turned towards the starlit sky, arms crossed looking at the moon._

_“Had a few crisis talks today,” Harry admitted and automatically felt Draco’s unease. “Ron is staying out of it if that’s any consolation.” Harry shot a look towards Draco and observed his side profile._

_“Good,” Draco said quietly and Harry thought he could feel something akin to relief from Draco._

_“If he ever thinks about getting involved again, Hermione would murder him herself anyway,” Harry thought out loud. Surprised, Draco shot Harry a look. Harry shrugged in response. “Maybe she’s just kind but she was actually upset over Ron’s behaviour.”_

_Draco nodded slowly and looked back at the moon. Harry couldn’t help but watch the blonde. Despite the dream-filter, Draco looked damned good with the moonlight on his face. The white light made his eyes sparkle in a certain kind of way and highlighted his skin in a favourable way. Harry suddenly felt confusion from Draco and quickly focused back on the view. He kept forgetting that Draco could also sense his emotions._

_“Where were you the last couple of days?” Draco asked suddenly without looking at Harry._

_“Sick,” Harry lied without missing a beat._

_“I know when you’re lying,” Draco reminded him and glanced at Harry._

_“I’m not lying,” He replied challengingly and met his eyes._

_Draco’s expression turned doubtful. “What did you catch then?”_

_“I felt unwell,” Harry replied sassy._

_Draco rolled his eyes. “You can’t constantly use my own words against me.”_

_Harry grinned. “I can, obviously.”_

_Draco sighed. Harry watched how Draco’s hair slightly fell into his eyes at the movement. Draco ignored it which only intensified Harry’s need to brush the strands aside._

_“Do you feel better?” Draco suddenly asked. Harry had nearly forgotten what they were talking about._

_“I do, now.” Harry mumbled honestly and didn’t stop staring at Draco’s side profile._

_Draco turned his head uncertainly towards Harry. “Harry-,”_

_But before Draco could say anything, Harry reached up and gently brushed the strands out of his face. His skin prickled at the touch. Draco frowned but didn’t stop Harry. Harry let his hand sink again and tried to better focus on not thinking about a certain dream that confused the hell out of him._

_“Do you want to study tomorrow?”_

_Harry’s head shot up in surprise. He hadn’t counted on that question. “Well, yes.”_

_Draco raised an eyebrow. “But?”_

_Harry bit his lip at being caught. He didn’t want to just blow off his friends and he wasn’t sure if Neville wouldn’t want to make up for the planned trip on Saturday. “I think Neville would probably like to make up for the last trip I missed out on.”_

_Draco nodded in understanding. “Okay.”_

_Harry eyed Draco and then it came out without second thought: “You could come along.” Harry didn’t even need to see Draco’s face to know that he didn’t want to since the reluctant feeling was so strong._

_“I think I’ll pass.”_

_Harry couldn’t quite hide his disappointment but feverishly looked for a compromise. “Alright, how about, you also make a trip with your friends to the lake? Totally separate from my friends. And then we’ll meet at the picnic. We could pretend as if it was unplanned.” Harry realized while he spoke how mad that sounded but now it was too late to take it back._

_At least Draco was smirking. “I think that not even your friends are that stupid that they wouldn’t catch on to that.” Unfortunately, Draco was right. “I could still come to the lake to study. But I definitely won’t sit with your friends. You’ll walk away with me like a good student,” Draco then offered still._

_Harry’s heart beat enthusiastically against his ribcage for a moment. “Are you serious?”_

_“Calm down, Potty. We’re just studying.”_

_Harry didn’t even bother to hide his content grin. “Okay, after lunch then?” Harry asked a little excitedly._

_Draco rolled his eyes. “Only if you settle down.”_

_But Harry didn’t miss how Draco was also looking forward to it. Merlin, was he relieved that everything was going back to normal. Well, as normal as this could be._

***

The next morning started off very normal for a Sunday and Harry was actually right. Neville convinced his friends to make up for the planned picnic today. The weather was merciful and the sun warmed the cool wintery wind with its’ last bit of energy. Along with the usual Gryffindor group, Ginny and Luna joined them as well.

The atmosphere was jolly and filled with light chatter. The walk down to the lake was much appreciated. They’ve had enough of studying for now. Nobody even commented that Draco would join them later on in any negative way. Seamus even made a protest of jealousy because he wished he too had a personal tutor. Ron and Hermione acted like a true couple and walked hand in hand next to Harry while chatting to the rest of the group. They discussed the Quidditch results, gossiped about certain professors, a few bad puns were made and all in all the morning was certainly content.

Around midday, they picked a spot at the lake and got comfortable before happily devouring the sandwiches they brought. Harry was listening to Neville who was going on about a certain plant he was trying to grow with Professor Sprout when he noticed the blonde Slytherin slowly making his way towards them.

Dean noticed Draco apparently at the same time since he immediately turned to Harry. “Harry, your favourite Malfoy is walking towards us.”

Harry grimaced at Dean but then got up from the picnic blanket. The others had now noticed him as well.

“Is he not coming over?” Luna asked watching Draco slowing down the closer he got seemingly having noticed the attention being on him now.

“I think we shouldn’t overwhelm him,” Hermione said rationally.

Seamus instantly protested. “But Ron could apologize.”

Ron shot Seamus an evil look at that. “I’m never tellin’ you anythin’ again.” Which just earned him a mock-innocent look from Seamus.

“Harry, please let Ron apologize,” Dean pleaded with too innocent puppy eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes as he made his way around the blanket to walk over to Draco. But then he motioned at Draco to come closer which he did but with a very disapproving look.

“But only because Ron owes it to me as well,” hissed Harry in Dean’s direction who exchanged satisfied looks with Seamus.

“Good mornin’, Malfoy,” Harry heard Seamus say.

Draco had halted just a few steps away from the group and eyed Seamus suspiciously before he replied with a “Finnigan”.

Then Draco looked to Harry. “Can we-?”

But Draco got interrupted. “Do you want a sandwich, Malfoy?”

Draco’s “no” came with no hesitation. Then he shot Harry a look that was almost seeking for help who just watched the whole interaction amused.

“Uh, Malfoy,” Ron started finally while he sat up a bit awkwardly next to his girlfriend. Everyone’s eyes moved expectantly over to Ron while Draco tensed up.

“I don’t expect you to accept this but I would like to take this opportunity to apologize to you.” Ron stumbled over his words and cleared his throat to procrastinate. “You know, for the threats n stuff,” Ron ended his less than masterful apology.

Harry expectantly observed Draco’s reaction which changed from confused to satisfied. Almost a little condescendingly a smirk made its way to his lips. “I forgive you, Weasel.”

Seamus just about managed to hide his burst of laughter and Ginny just rubbed her forehead shaking her head.

“Don’t get too excited, Malfoy,” Ron warned but there was no real malice behind the words.

Before Draco could reply with something arrogant, Harry joined the conversation. “Alright, I think that’s enough for now. See you later.” And with that he pushed Draco’s arm a little and they started making their way a bit further away from the group.

Harry tried to ignore the meaningful comments from his friends and only stopped walking once he could only hear their laughter softly from the distance.

Draco gave him a questioning look. “Everything alright?”

Harry nodded and the anticipation made itself known again. “And you?”

Draco nodded slowly. “The apology wasn’t too bad.”

Harry smiled stupidly. He was glad that Draco had liked that. Then they sat down on their robes in place of a blanket and Draco got a huge pile of books.

“What do you want to begin with?” he asked expectantly.

Harry stared at the other with little motivation but then chose Potions. Draco seemed satisfied with that choice. After all, that was his best subject. Draco was a really good teacher even when Harry almost made him livid with rage. Eventually, Draco considered if it would make sense to motivate Harry with pain. Before that idea could become reality, Harry quickly grabbed the books and put them decidedly away.

“We are not done yet!” Draco said in protest.

“A break won’t hurt.”

And he was right. Draco used that opportunity to stretch out and lean back holding himself up on his elbows. He let his head fall back and enjoyed the sunshine on his face. Harry stayed sitting and let his eyes wander over the lake. The sun made the small waves shimmer.

“Water really has something calming about it,” Harry said lost in thought. The water reminded him in an absolutely normal and not romantic way of Draco.

“As long as you’re not surrounded by it, yes,” Draco replied.

“You don’t like the placement of your common room?” Harry asked teasingly.

Draco just sighed. Harry looked at the Slytherin. He really looked relaxed. Still a bit tired but the dark bags under his eyes were almost gone. And a little colour had returned to his cheeks.

Draco opened his eyes and looked back at Harry. “What?”

Harry shook his head. “Just thinking.”

Harry heard Draco sit up but he held back from turning towards him again. “Do you sometimes think of them?” Draco suddenly asked. Harry furrowed his brows and looked at Draco questioningly. “Those that you’ve lost in the war.” Draco’s intense look didn’t stray from Harry who was nervously biting his lip.

“Well, yeah. At first I tried not to but suppressing those thoughts doesn’t help me move on.” Draco nodded in understanding. “Why do you ask?” Harry asked curiously.

Draco looked down at his hands before he replied. “Well, you did dream of some of them.”

Harry nodded slowly but didn’t pry any further. Uncertain if he should talk about the war with Draco now, he stayed quiet. He couldn’t quite tell how far he was allowed to go. Without feeling Draco’s emotions, it was much harder to avoid misunderstandings. Especially with difficult topics talking in a dream was really helpful.

“Hi, sorry, don’t want to bother you but we’re slowly packing up and wanted to ask if you two are coming back as well,” Neville’s voice interrupted the quiet.

Harry turned around surprised. He hadn’t even noticed Neville walking over to them. Harry shot Draco an inquiring look who shook his head in indifference.

“I think we’ll catch up later,” Harry answered.

Neville eyed Harry uncertainly. “Are you sure? You aren’t really studying anymore,” he asked again to be safe.

“Yep, absolutely sure,” Harry said but this time with a reassuring smile on his lips. Neville didn’t seem to plan on moving and just kept giving Harry that doubtful look.

“Longbottom, take a hint and get lost,” Draco growled half-heartedly.

This finally got through to Neville, he nodded quickly and hurried back to their friends. Harry shot Draco a reprehensive look. “You don’t have to be mean.”

Draco rolled his eyes and stretched out his limbs. “Just because Longbottom is slow, I’m suddenly mean.”

Harry shook his head disbelievingly, grabbed a handful of grass and threw them at Draco.

“Hey!” Draco protested amused and brushed the grass off his robes.

“You. Were. Mean.” Harry said again with emphasis.

Draco met Harry’s look challengingly, grabbed his own handful of grass and threw it towards Harry. Before Harry had time to get worked up about it, a passionate war of grass-throwing erupted between the two wizards. Harry could sense his victory coming when Draco grabbed his wand for help and Harry nearly fell backwards at the force of green stuff landing on him. Before Draco could claim victory, Harry threw himself onto the Slytherin with a war cry.

“That wasn’t fair!,” Harry yelled while trying to hold Draco down beneath him and smear greenery onto him. But Draco proved a worthy opponent as he got free from Harry’s hold, grabbed him by his neck and nearly managed to push him face first into a heap of leaves. Harry made a sound of indignation, moved out of the grip, jumped up and stumbled a few steps back.

“You fight dirty, Malfoy!” Harry let the Slytherin know while trying to catch his breath.

Draco laughed. “Life’s not fair.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest but got interrupted.

“Everything alright with you two or do we need to mediate?” Seamus called out to them. Harry’s group of friends were heading back and were just passing them. They were standing a few metres away and had been watching the whole ordeal.

“I won’t kill him or anything,” Draco shot back drily. Just loud enough so Seamus would hear it.

“We do hope that you bring our Golden Boy back home safe and sound,” Seamus answered playfully. Draco shook his head which lead to pieces of grass fluttering out of his hair.

“I can deal with it,” Harry called back to his friends and sat back down next to Draco.

“Alright, we’ll get going then,” Ron ended the conversation. Hermione helped him get the rest of the group to start moving again.

“But be on time, Harry dear. No dates after 8PM!” was the last comment Seamus made before finally getting a move on.

Harry gave Draco an apologetic look. “Seamus doesn’t mean all that.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, then leaned a bit forward and started plucking grass out of Harry’s hair. “Oh, good. 8PM really is a bit early. That’s when the fun stuff just begins.” The blonde said a bit too casually.

Harry tried not to forget to breathe and forced himself to smile half-heartedly. “Funny,” he commented and cursed his voice for the uncertain tone.

Draco grinned challenging. “Where did our tough Gryffindor go?”

Harry pressed his lips together in frustration. “Alright, fine but it wasn’t a good date. School and romance should be better kept separate,” Harry tried to save himself and motioned at the books they had used to study.

Draco halted and then pouted. “That hurt my feelings, Potty.”

Harry rolled his eyes mock-annoyed. “Drama queen,” was the only thing he said.

Draco furrowed his brows. “Do you want to the green stuff out of your hair or would you rather get hexed?”

Harry grinned. “Didn’t say a word,” he said taking back what he said.

Draco nodded satisfied and finished his work by thoroughly tousling Harry’s hair once. “That’s what I thought.”

Harry moved out of Draco’s reach and fixed his hair again which probably didn’t help anyway. “Do you want to keep studying?” Harry asked seriously and very unmotivated.

“I’m at least catching you up in all the other classes. But don’t you dare not keep up next week with your studies or I will have to beat it into your brain again,” Draco said and Harry sighed.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent going over all the material Harry had missed and worked a bit more on certain topics when needed. Since it got dark quite early, a Lumos spell gave them a better source of light. Draco only allowed them to head back once they were finished with all the work. It had gotten cold. The wind whipped around them and made it easier for Harry to convince Draco to go back to the castle. No sooner had they put the books away, they already started walking back leisurely.

“We definitely missed dinner,” Draco noted.

“I can show you how to get to the kitchen, then you can let the Elves make you a sandwich,” Harry offered.

Draco seemed to consider this, although being only luminated by a few stars and a weak shining moon, it was hard to tell. “Alright but not today. I don’t want to disappoint Finnigan.”

Harry nearly laughed. “It’s already 8PM. I thought now the fun would just start?”

Draco smiled amused. “It only gets fun when the date was good. And unfortunately, it wasn’t regarding to your highly valued opinion, Potty,” Draco teased.

Harry sighed dramatically. „Too bad really, I would have loved to find out.”

Draco shot Harry a heated look while leering at him. “I will leave that to your imagination but it isn’t as demure as Madam Puddifoot’s Café.”

Harry was bursting at the seams at the insinuation. To avoid any and all sexual thoughts around Draco seemed to be not working very well. “Madam Puddifoot’s Café is pure torture anyway,” Harry tried to change the subject.

“Isn’t it hopelessly romantic?” Draco asked amused.

“Yes, probably. But exactly that is its’ problem. Too romantic. Too much frill. Too much kitsch,” Harry explained while he actively tried to not think about that café.

“Don’t tell me, you’re not a romantic? Despite the hand-holding fetish?” Draco asked challenging.

Harry scoffed. “That isn’t even romantic.”

And with that Harry grabbed Draco’s hand without hesitation. He had a feeling that Draco had wanted to pull away for a moment but then he relaxed and clasped their hands. Harry’s skin began to prickle and his heart beat loudly against his ribcage.

“See,” Harry said breathing more shallow than before. “Nothing to it.” He felt ridiculous saying that. After all, he didn’t walk around with Ron, his best friend, holding hands but this feeling was calming. And it was different with Draco. He didn’t mind holding Draco’s hand in the least. The complete opposite even. He welcomed it. Harry caught himself worrying his lips with his teeth thoughtfully. Merlin, he really needed to quit that habit.

Harry noticed that Draco hadn’t said anything for a while now which made him nervous. Hopefully, the Slytherin didn’t interpret something more into the simple gesture. Harry considered letting go again when Draco finally spoke up.

“On Wednesday my friends and I wanted to play a bit Quidditch.”

Harry looked at Draco in surprise. “Wait, what?”

Draco grinned. “The Quidditch field isn’t quite done yet but the goalposts are up. Blaise got the equipment. If we get caught, we’ll be in big trouble but it will be still fun.”

Harry was pretty impressed by the guts they had. “Sounds good! I won’t even tell on you.”

Draco threw him a quick look. “You could come as well if you want,” he offered looking straight forward again.

Harry frowned. He was supposed to play Quidditch with Draco? And not only Draco but also with his friends? Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair while the gentle press of Draco’s hand against his calmed him some.

“Do you think-, Well, your friends would be okay with that?” Harry asked doubtfully.

Draco stayed quiet for a moment. “Yes, they have to.” Oh, thank you. That answer was absolutely no help at all. “They won’t eat you alive,” Draco added as he noticed Harry hesitating. “You just have to be prepared to lose against a few Slytherins.”

At that Harry’s pride made itself known which is why he immediately protested. “Alright, I’m in but I actually have no idea how to lose.” Harry said confidently. It couldn’t be that hard.

They spent the rest of the way back discussing various Quidditch teams. Draco wasn’t all that involved anymore why he let Harry catch him up on the newest results. Their hands only separated just before the Entrance Hall, where their ways would part as well but they only paused their conversation to pick it back up in their dream.

Back in the Gryffindor tower, Seamus teased him a little about coming back late but the rest of them left him alone. Hermione simply seemed glad that she didn’t have to tutor Harry herself. And not much later they all went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Did you like their not-date date? xP Let me know what you think in the comments! <3


	11. Unexpected Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, what is my excuse this time for leaving everyone - especially Sam - hanging? Well, I got covid ^^" It was bad lol. But I got better! Which meant lots of uni stuff to catch up on and exams to write. I still got 2 papers left but I'm slowly getting everything in order. I am incredibly sorry for making you all wait and I hope to upload the next few chapters soon. Thank you so much for you guys' understanding and support <3 Enjoy!

The following day turned out to be just as monotonous as every other one before that. The professors ignored yet again the fact that they were not the only ones that assigned homework and so, Harry was already overwhelmed before the week had even properly begun. Hermione disappeared every free minute she had into the library which consequently meant that Ron had to hang around Harry alone which didn’t really bother either of them, though. If Malfoy wasn’t brought up, there were no issues whatsoever communicating.

And so, the young wizards procrastinated the whole day with all their might and only started with their essays late into the evening. Hermione took pity on them quite quickly and helped. She was probably just too frustrated witnessing the mistakes in the essays of her best friends. Around midnight, Harry finally went to sleep.

*

“Everything alright?” Hermione asked the next morning. The Gryffindors had just finished breakfast and were making their way to potions class.

Harry nodded yawning. “I got Draco to fly Buckbeak last night. After that discussion, you’d be exhausted as well,” Harry explained.

“Do you mean in the dream or…?” Ron asked having overheard the conversation.

“Of course, in the dream!” Hermione replied instead of Harry, as if she could not believe that Ron had asked that.

“With Harry you never know. Nobody would’ve thought that he’d become such a Malfoy fan either,” Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Do we have to discuss this now?” he asked too tired for yet another argument.

“You just don’t want to talk about it because I’m right!” Ron said self-satisfied smirk firm in place.

Harry shook his head in protest. “He’s really not as bad as he used to be, maybe it’s not wrong to be a fan of change.”

Ron grimaced but he looked amused. “If you like him so much, maybe you should date him,” Ron said challengingly as they turned the corner to the corridor of the potion’s classroom.

“You know, even if I did that, you shouldn’t give a shit about it,” Harry replied. He had no intention of losing this playful debate.

Ron looked a bit shocked at Harry. “You’re not being serious.”

Harry grinned triumphantly. “Yes, I am. Even if I wanted to marry Draco, that would very well be my right to do so and I would not only just go through with it, I would also expect from you to show up as my best man,” Harry finished enjoying Ron’s downfall.

“I am quite certain that I get a say in that too.” A very familiar voice said right next to Harry’s ear making him freeze up.

Harry quickly said a quiet prayer that he would fall over dead but since he was still alive, he slowly turned around to face Draco Malfoy. He stood there with crossed arms and with Blaise at his side. Both looked fairly amused.

“Uhm,” was the only thing Harry managed to say before he turned to Ron looking for help. But he just seemed deeply satisfied with Harry’s fall from grace. Even Hermione was hiding a grin.

“Quite tight-lipped for someone who just made an indirect proposal to me,” Draco noted bluntly.

Harry shot Draco an evil look. “You’d like that,” he hissed angrier with himself that he even got into this embarrassing situation.

“No need to get angry, Potty,” Draco shot back with his little confident smirk.

“I’m not angry!” Harry growled losing his patience.

“No but late if we keep standing around here,” Draco replied which got Harry moving aside so Draco and Blaise could move past them with matching grins on their lips. Harry turned back to his friends.

“Godric Gryffindor would surely be proud of you,” Ron taunted.

“Oh Harry, that was indeed not very graceful,” even Hermione agreed.

Harry decided without further ado to ignore his friends forever which he forgot about at latest during potions class because Slughorn showed no mercy with the study material and he desperately needed the help.

At lunch, Harry was still suffering in silence. Stuck between the overwhelming homework and the embarrassment that morning, Harry decided the end of his existence was a quite plausible idea. Ron and Hermione were still teasing him about it, although Hermione was slowly changing the subject towards the essays they had to write. Harry accepted this gratefully and removed himself from the conversation.

Thoughtlessly, he poked a few peas with his fork, when he noticed Draco observing him. As soon as he noticed Harry’s look his expression brightened and he tapped his left ring finger making a questioning gesture. Harry rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird which nearly got the other one laughing. Then he shot Harry a mock-flirty wink and turned back towards his friends. At least, Draco seemed to find this whole thing rather amusing than insulting. However absurd it was, in the end this whole thing was in a way a compliment for that bastard.

Harry was probably just making a bigger deal out of this than it really was and his actual problem was the damned homework that threatened to suffocate him. Hermione didn’t see any reason to help Harry with it and preferred to study alone in the library during lunchtime. Therefore, Ron and Harry got together and disappeared to a quiet corner in the Gryffindor common room - if that was even possible - to fight themselves through a couple books.

After a much too short time, they both gave up and preferred to enjoy playing chess instead. Harry quickly realized that this was probably a one-time opportunity to talk to Ron seriously about him and Draco. As soon as they finished the game (Ron obviously won), Harry sat up a little and watched Ron carefully put away the chess figures.

“Ron, can I speak to you about something?” Harry started slowly as his heartbeat quickened.

“Course, what’s up?” Ron said without even looking up.

“It’s about Draco…,” Harry began carefully. Ron paused for a moment but then nodded and stopped putting away the figures to give Harry his attention. “I don’t know how to put this,” Harry considered kneading his hands nervously. Ron frowned. “It’s complicated,” Harry tried to explain.

“Spit it out already, mate. You’re starting to scare me,” Ron said confused.

“Okay, so, you know that we get along well.”

Ron nodded slowly.

“Very well, even. I know it’s difficult to comprehend but he has really changed. Or well, he’s doing his best to right his wrongs. To make better decisions, things like that. It was quite enlightening to be in his head, you know. There he couldn’t hide himself and his feelings.” Harry hesitated for a moment, but Ron was just watching him expectantly. “He was afraid. The same fear we also had. Only difference was that he stood on the other side of the field. This feeling, feeling so alone and being helpless to change it… It was so real. It was basically impossible to not understand his actions.”

Harry glanced at his hands. “Of course, that doesn’t justify any of the things he did to you or Hermione. I don’t even want you to forgive him. I just want you to understand that I accept it because he has changed. Ironically, the war has changed him but we both know that from tragedies sometimes good can come.” Ron looked down, probably in thought.

“And well, then I thought I would just become friends with him. It sounded logical. We could understand each other in a way that probably nobody else could. Somehow it made sense in my head. I didn’t care what anyone else thought about it which might’ve not been completely right of me to do. I know I should’ve been more honest with you and Hermione, but it was all getting better between me and Draco. He’s even nice to me. In a very Draco-ish fashion nice but it still felt right in a way. I got the feeling, I could trust him. Everything is alright when I’m with him, you know. You can even have fun with him. Draco Malfoy is funny. If that isn’t a surprise, then I don’t even know. But then…,”

This time Harry paused for a bit longer. He nervously ran a hand though his hair. He had not the slightest clue how he got the idea to tell this following part which not even he was sure about why it happened. “I fell asleep, he was awake, so I was alone. I dreamed about him, everything was normal but then we sort of…,” Harry didn’t even dare to say it out loud and desperately looked up at Ron who was looking back surprisingly collected.

“Go on.” Ron’s voice sounded strangely empty but neither accusing nor judging why Harry felt brave enough.

“Kissed. We kissed.”

Harry couldn’t help but keep his eyes on his hands. He fought the urge to hide behind a pillow. It was out now. He would’ve died if he had kept that in any longer. He didn’t even want to linger on the meaning of the dream, he just wanted to say it out loud so the pressure on his chest would loosen up. But it didn’t lessen, and Ron was already quiet for a dangerously long time. Harry finally dared to look up. Ron looked a little pale around his nose but other than that he didn’t seem angry at least.

“Ron?” Harry asked nervously which got him to react.

“I wish I could say that this surprises me.”

Harry nearly gaped at that. “Excuse me?” he asked shocked.

“Harry I’m not blind. And maybe Hermione mentioned that what you feel might not just be friendly interest in Malfoy.”

Harry actually gaped this time. “She did what?” he asked overwhelmed.

“You and Malfoy always had a little bit too much passion in your relationship. If that was as enemies or not. It was sorta obvious that a change to friendship wouldn’t be dramatic enough for you two,” Ron explained rationally.

Harry shook his head mechanically. “Damn it, Ron. I just had a stupid dream. I didn’t want a complete analysis of mine and Draco’s existence.”

Ron leaned a bit in and put his hands together, fingertips touching. “And why are you telling me about this then?”

Harry nervously bit his lip. He wasn’t even sure why he had felt the need to talk. “I don’t know, I wanted to be honest,” Harry considered out loud.

“Or did you want someone else to tell you what you feel because you’re too stubborn to see it yourself?” Ron asked infinitely calm that it almost made Harry angry.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.” Harry managed to say and leaned back in his armchair looking out of it.

“Afraid I’m right?” Ron asked patiently.

Harry nodded slowly while he tried his best to sort through his feelings and thoughts. He couldn’t have romantic feelings for Draco. That was just impossible. Although it would explain the desire to touch. And that fluttering feeling in his stomach when he was around him. And then there was the dream that made his feelings more obvious than anything. Harry groaned in frustration and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He just wanted Ron to understand his perspective and now this happened instead.

Then he noticed some strange. “Wait why doesn’t this bother you?” he asked Ron suspiciously.

Ron sighed. “Trust me, I’m anything but excited. Anyone else would’ve been better but I understand how it is to be in love with someone. That is nothing that you choose and sometimes I guess it hits a complete idiot. In the end, it is your business, Harry. Of course, it’s something I will need to get used to but if it’s friendship or more, it doesn’t really matter now anyway.”

Harry was impressed by Ron’s statement. In the end, he could depend on his best friend after all.

“And anyway, you have a talent in picking out people to be attracted to that are inappropriate: Cho, whose ex-boyfriend just died, Ginny, who’s your best friend’s sister and now your former sworn enemy. Doesn’t sound very shocking when you put it like that,” Ron stated sneering.

If Harry wasn’t despairing trying to get his feelings under control, he probably would’ve laughed but right now he just about managed a half-hearted smile. “I think I have a lot of thinking to do,” Harry said dully.

Ron smiled reassuringly. “Not too much though! When you see him next time and want to kiss him, you’ll know.”

Harry grimaced feeling tortured which earned him a laugh from Ron. Ron was most certainly right but Harry wasn’t too hot about that confrontation.

*

The Great Hall was already full when Ron and Harry walked in a little later than usual. Hermione was already there talking happily with Ginny over the table. Harry wasn’t too happy about needing to sit next to his ex, especially now when he was trying to figure out how strong his desire to kiss Draco was but Ron didn’t give him a choice since he wanted to sit next to his girlfriend and Harry would have a better view to the Slytherin table this way.

Harry’s heart beat wildly in his chest as he tried his best to not look for the blonde. Slowly he got himself a bowl of pumpkin soup. Ron looked at him prompting him, but Harry just shook his head. He had to first mentally prepare himself. Ginny and Hermione were luckily busy with their conversation which is why nobody noticed Harry just stirring his soup lost in thought. What if he did have feelings for Draco? What would be the next move? And wasn’t there a risk of Draco finding out about all of it through one of their dreams? Harry was quite sure that he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings from Draco. On the other hand, what was the alternative? Now it was too late anyway and to know for certain could only help. Then he could at least actively decide against it.

More or less convinced by that attitude, Harry finally looked up and almost instantly found him. Draco was pulling a taunting face at something Goyle had just said and shook his head. Theo seemed to have replied to it making Draco laugh. A little mean but his eyes still glinted with that happy spark that Harry had noticed more often now.

Harry tilted his head pensively while he watched Draco closer. That the Slytherin was attractive was obvious but was he attractive enough for Harry to want to kiss him? His lips did look quite enticing. Harry couldn’t help but imagine how they would feel. They looked damned soft so Harry knew that they had to feel good. The fluttering in his stomach increased just like the pressure on his chest.

“You’re going to start drooling soon,” Ron hissed to bring him back to reality. Harry looked away from Draco confused. “Guess you have your answer then,” Ron said quietly but that answer only left Harry confused and just got him wondering, while stirring his soup again, why he was so dim-witted.

Harry took an extra-long time that evening getting ready for bed. He wasn’t really looking forward to facing Draco in his current state. Ron had a few reassuring words for him but Harry just felt burdened by all the emotions. For this night, he really wished he had a dreamless sleep potion. As Seamus started to notice Harry’s weird mood and instantly started questioning him, Harry took that as his cue to finally go to sleep.

***

_“Hey,” Harry greeted the Slytherin._

_He quickly noted that they were in the Slytherin common room. The vintage-looking greenish_ _lamps dipped the cool room in a mystical light. The fire in the fireplace gave out enough_ _warmth but Harry was already fidgeting around in his uncomfortable recliner. Harry preferred_ _the Gryffindor common room without doubt. Draco sat opposite from him and had his chin up_ _on the back of his hand looking up as soon as Harry showed up._

_"Everything alright?”_

_Harry nodded and felt his nervousness increase. “Yes, of course. Why?” he asked._

_Draco eyed him sceptically. “You look a bit out of it,” he noted._

_Harry shrugged. “The schoolwork is a bit stressful right now.”_

_That wasn’t even a lie. Even when he knew that Draco would be able to tell that it wasn’t the_ _whole truth, he still hoped Draco wouldn’t prod. Harry tried focusing a bit more on Draco’s_ _feelings which wasn’t even that easy. It was almost impossible to tell which emotions were his_ _and which ones were Draco’s. Especially now when he was overwhelmed._

 _“I can help,” Draco offered which Harry would usually accept gratefully but right now he had_ _no braincell left to study._

 _“Please not also when we’re sleeping,” it came quietly from Harry who quickly got up_ _from the way too uncomfortable seat and let himself down in front of the fireplace legs crossed_ _while Draco observed him._

_“Is it not comfortable enough for you here?” he asked amused._

_“How do you survive without a single pillow in this room?” Harry thought out loud affirming_ _Draco’s theory._

 _Pensively, Draco rubbed his hand over his forehead, then he got up and sat down next to Harry._ _“Good thing that this is my dream.”_

 _No sooner had the words left his mouth, Harry noticed a couple velvety, green pillows appear_ _next to him. Excitedly, he grabbed them and leaned so far back until he was lying on his back_ _with his knees up and the pillow under his head. Draco seemed to be pleased since he imitated_ _Harry’s position so that they were lying next to each other looking up at the ceiling._

_“Ready for Quidditch tomorrow?” Draco suddenly asked._

_Harry nodded but couldn’t quite hide his nervousness._

_“Did you tell your friends about it?” Draco asked further._

_“Not yet. You?” Harry replied._

_“Told them today. Didn’t seem to bother them,” Draco informed him._

_Harry nodded a little relieved. Being completely alone with Draco and his friends scared even_ _a Gryffindor._

_“Blaise said that as long as you were on his team, he’d be alright with it,” Draco added._

_Harry couldn’t suppress a smirk at that. “Don’t tell me your own friends know that I’m better_ _at Quidditch.”_

 _Draco scoffed. “The opposite. Blaise just wants to find out how it feels to lose,” he countered_ _sassily._

 _Harry turned his head so he could look at Draco and grinned. “Or maybe he likes me,” Harry_ _thought out loud._

_Draco looked back. “Could it be that you want to be liked by everybody, Potty?”_

_Harry rolled his eyes. “Not everyone.”_

_Draco cocked an eyebrow. “But by my friends, you do?” he asked not really surprised._

_“Well, with Parkinson I sort of already admitted defeat, but Theo seemed to be quite sensible.”_

_Draco laughed. “Yes, Mr. Sensible. You have a good eye, he seems to have actually taken a_ _liking to you.”_

_Harry’s self-satisfaction seemed to have arrived at Draco as well as he furrowed his brows._

_“Don’t get over-confident now. They’re only even nice to you because they know I…” Draco_ _hesitated. Harry’s heart made an uncomfortable jump. “…don’t hate you anymore,” Draco_ _finished the sentence disappointingly._ _Harry rolled his eyes. “Just admit that you like me.”_

 _Harry suddenly could feel a very distinct feeling from Draco. It was difficult to name but it was_ _warm and soft and hugged him gently. Harry nearly shivered but was able to control himself._

_“Idiot,” Draco stated and looked back at the ceiling._

_“Come on, Draco. Say that you like me,” Harry urged him amused. It was fun to torture Draco a little._

_“What do I get?” Draco asked monotonous._

_“The pride of being honest,” Harry replied still smiling. He observed how Draco grimaced._

_But then he sighed and turned his head again towards Harry._

_“Do you need validation or why are you so persistent?” Draco asked jokingly._

_“Maybe,” Harry admitted a little too honestly._

_Draco sighed a bit annoyed and stared back at the ceiling. “Harry Potter, believe it or not but_ _I actually like you. And it surprises no one more than me,” Draco said tonelessly._

 _Harry’s heart didn’t want to calm down and he couldn’t stop grinning. Draco obviously noticed_ _this and eyed the happy Gryffindor suspiciously._

 _“Do you always get this excited about forcing people to say things they don’t want to say?” he_ _asked sneering._

 _Harry shook his head amused and looked back at the boring ceiling. “No, just with you,” he_ _said honestly and fumbled blindly for Draco’s hand._

 _For this moment, Harry didn’t care what Draco would think. He didn’t even care if Draco noticed that Harry’s intentions could go further than friendship. He didn’t care about anything_ _as long as he could lie here next to Draco and hold his hand. Harry’s skin prickled at the touch_ _and demanded more. Ignoring the desire, Harry shot a look to Draco and very suddenly he_ _didn’t not care if Draco would understand his feelings or not. The analysing look of the_ _Slytherin was on him and instantly made Harry feel uncomfortable._

 _Merlin, Draco could not find out under any circumstances what Harry was feeling. It wasn’t_ _just strange but it also endangered their already fragile friendship. What if Draco reacted like_ _an arse? Or what if he got disgusted by Harry? Harry preferred to have just a friendship with_ _Draco than make things uncomfortable for both parties._

 _Harry stared concentratedly at the ceiling and tried to dedicate himself to some meaningless_ _memories and feelings. That he was holding Draco’s hand meanwhile, was not really helping._ _Oh, how he would’ve loved to just roll to his side, gently caress Draco’s chin, lean slowly down_ _and…_

 _“Potter, what in the-?” Draco interrupted Harry’s thoughts._ _Instantly both wizards sat up and Harry quickly let go of Draco’s hand. Unable to find the_ _right words, Harry stared helplessly at the other. Draco seemed primarily to be just confused._ _He probably had felt Harry’s sexual desire and was trying to make sense of it._

 _“I-,” Harry began but stopped das Draco’s expression slowly changed. Frozen he had to_ _witness how Draco’s eyes widened in understanding._

_“Oh,” was the only thing Draco managed to say._

_Harry wasn’t even sure if Draco had figured it out or if he thought that Harry just needed a proper shag and now randomly felt sexual desire towards someone. But the fact alone that Draco was looking at him with that incredulous look, answered his question._

_“Harry, you-,” Draco began his voice sounding unsure._

_“No, it’s-,” Harry interrupted Draco without even knowing what he was going to say. “I’m_ _just worn-out, please don’t look at me like that.” Harry’s voice sounded a bit too pathetic to_ _be taken seriously. But Draco did change his expression to something a little more neutral. But Harry felt Draco’s heart nervously beating next to his._

 _“It’s about time to get up anyway,” Draco relieved Harry of his pain. “We’ll meet up at seven_ _in the entrance hall, okay?” Draco asked and did his best to sound indifferent._

_Harry nodded weakly and then everything went black around him._

***


End file.
